Sidewinder
by Rage Addiction
Summary: After awakening an ability at a young age, Harry kept himself at a distance from most people. Along with being all but disowned by his family, explored the world. Getting enough of that, he decided to use his abilities to go somewhere else entirely.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything in this story._

On a calm dark night, in a noisy illuminated city scape was an old-architectural designed building. On the building most, of if not all the windows of the building didn't give off any lights, with the corners of the building having gargoyle statutes poised.

Sitting on top of the building was a male teen, around fifteen years old. He had disheveled messy jet-black hair, but the roots of his hair seemed to be ash-grey, like his hair was dyed jet-black and he had dark green eyes. He wore a black jacket with bat-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. The jacket was unzipped, and the tag on the zipper also had a small bat. Underneath the jacket there was a steel grey shirt with small bat prints. He wore black trouser pants and black shoes. He also seemed to wear a black glove on his left hand.

The teen sat on top of the building, with what looked like a perpetual frown on his face. As he sat there two disks floated and orbited around him. The disks had a circular array of six sharp sickle-like blades protruding from the central casing.

The unique objects orbited around the teen, as he stared up at the stars in the night sky. ' _Well…this is your life, Harry.'_ The teen thought.

The teen was formally known as Harry Potter, was sitting on an old architectural building. His life was bitchy, he knew that. Being born during a war, having people die for him, those people being close friends to his parents, that caused his parents to hold a form resentment towards him.

It only seemed to intensify when his younger brother was born, and it reached its peak with a megalomaniacal Dark Lord attacked his family. And the predictable song and dance played out, the Dark Lord went to kill Harry and his younger brother, the killing curse refract off the older child and scarred the younger one.

It would seem that it didn't take much for his parents to send him to his Aunt and Uncle. They believed he was jealous of the boy's fame. They thought living with his relatives would 'help' him. Technically they did help him…in a matter of perspective. When he was around seven, his Aunt and Uncle's paranoia of his 'freakishness', they attempted to hit him in the back of the head with an iron pot.

He had a very deep want to survive and live. So they technically did help him, because of what they did, something inside his head just…clicked.

Harry scowled as he glanced down. The two disks with six sickle blade like protrusions began to spin with unimaginable speed, creating aloud buzzing sound, as the continued to orbit around him. The roof he sat on began to shake, as the stone flooring on it began to tear apart with the gargoyles on the corners were crushed, as they all floated into the sky.

With a sigh, Harry's scowled lessened to a frown as he looked by up at the stars. All the debris stripped from the roof off the building and gargoyles fell, while the two bladed disks stopped spinning, but continued to orbit around him.

Telekinesis, Mind-Over-Matter, psychokinesis, Object Manipulation, it had many names. Harry reached forward with both of his hands, before the two bladed disks drifted into his hands. On one end of the disks there was a relatively small sized handle. He gripped them before he swiped them down, causing two of the sickle-like blades to retract and enter the disk. He swiped them down again, causing the rest of the blades to retract.

Harry held the two disks, before he put them in the pockets of his black jacket, as he slowly stood up. The sound of hooting grabbed his attention, causing him to turn and see a dark owl with a letter its beak. Harry scowled as he pointed his middle and index finger at the bird, with his thumb pointed up, making his fingers look like a gun.

"Bang…" Harry said dispassionately, before the owl exploded in feathers, as the teen sent a telekinetic bullet towards the animal. "…This is the seventy-third time. I wonder if they'll ever stop." He muttered to himself.

When he 'awoken' his telekinetic abilities, he well…he might've 'accidentally' created a large repulse field around him, his powers reacting to his distress. With such thermodynamic energy from the telekinetic repulse field coming from him, he disintegrated his relatives and a good portion of the house to nothing but molecules and ash.

Since he was seven, he was always smart boy, so he ran and took to the streets. With his new found telekinesis it was fairly easy to pick-pocket people to get enough money to live. He became more or less cynical to the world, his childhood, along with his life on the streets and slowly having the memories of Voldemort unravelling in his head, something he had even before the incident.

He was really cynical and jaded, along with being distant and closed off from a lot of people. For the next four years, he would steadily move further away from England and eventually the United Kingdoms in general, he had wanted to get as far away from anything that associated with his old life.

In those four years he learned a lot of things, some things that were useless and others that were invaluable. He made lots of allies and equal amount of enemies. Eventually he turned eleven, that's when he started to get letters from Hogwarts.

He replied almost instantly with a heft 'Fuck You', though he got more letters. He returned to the place he resented the most, and he realized he was being kinda stupid in giving his parents so much thought and emotion, So when he returned to London and entered Diagon Alley with total and utter apathy and indifference.

- ** _Flash Back_** _-_

A young boy, with disheveled jet-black hair and dark green eyes walked through populated area of Diagon Alley. He had a frown on his face, a look totally out of place on an eleven year old boy. His hand was up slightly. Hovering above his hand were two chrome steel balls that orbited around themselves.

Harry glanced to his side, down the dark light alleys of Knockturn Alley. His eyes went a bit wide when he saw the long flowing black robes of a familiar person. Harry frowned again, before he turned and headed towards the suspicious alley.

He walked forward, with a dispassionate apathetic look, moving through the crowds. After he was a few feet in the alley, several people came out of the shadows, all looking dirty and disgusting. Harry stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, what are you doing in dark place like this?" A scratchy female voice said, as the eleven year old boy looked forward. "Do you think we should help him out, boys?" She asked, as she looked at the three people a few feet in front of the young boy.

Harry looked at the three with apathy, as he slowly tilted his head and sighed. "The fact that you only have three escorts is a bit anticlimactic, but having those walls fixed in place suits me just fine." He said dispassionately, as he held his hand up, the one with the two steel balls floating around.

He flicked his hand slightly, before the two balls launched forward and slammed into two of the dirt covered men, sending them flying back. The center one reached for his wand, but froze. He saw two of those steel balls orbiting around his head. He looked to the boy, before in a swift movement went to brandish his wand.

But as soon as his movement was noticed, Harry closed his hand. The two steel balls stopped before the slammed into the man's temples. Harry watched uncaringly, as the two steel balls returned to his hand and orbited around each other.

"What the hell was that, you little punk?!" The witch demanded, as she held a hand to the boy's neck.

"I don't feel the need to answer the questions of a person who wished to harm me. I find it incredibly ludicrous…Now if you wouldn't mind…" Harry said, as he turned his head slightly and glanced up at the woman. "…Take your wand from my neck…" He instructed, as the lenses in his glasses gleaned maliciously.

The witch froze, as she felt an un-seeable force wrap itself around her heart and her hand. She watched with wide eyes as her wand and hand moved on their own, and point towards her own throat.

"I am sorry since rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature, but I do believe this is where we part…" Harry began.

" **Expelliarmus…"** A male voice said, before a scarlet light passed by Harry's face and shot the witch's wand out of her hand, causing her to take a step back. As soon as she did that another light flew passed Harry and slammed into the witch's chest, sending her flying back.

"My, what do we have here…The Potter boy." A male voice said with some disdain. "…Why are you in this neck of the woods, boy? Do you believe that you possess skills formidable enough to…travel through here, Mr. Potter?" A familiar voice asked.

Harry turned and looked up, to see a thin man, with shoulder length black hair and equally black eyes. He seemed to be wearing black robes. Snape narrowed his eyes at the young boy.

"It's been too long." Harry said, as he glanced down slightly.

"I saw you and your pathetic father a month ago, it hasn't been long enough." Snape said snidely.

"No…it's been to long…" Harry repeated, as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, revealing two things. He didn't have a scar on his forehead and the roots of his jet-black hair were ash-grey. "…Uncle." He finished.

Snape narrowed his eyes again, as before he took a slight step back. "…Harry James Potter, it would seem the prodigal son returns." He commented dryly.

"It's just Harry know, I've had a bit of a name change. It wasn't too hard, I knew the right people." Harry said dispassionately.

"Quite, what are you doing here?" Snape interrogated.

"Well I have been getting numerous letters, telling me I've been accepted to come to Hogwarts." Harry said uncaringly.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Snape asked in some surprise, before he composed himself.

"No." Harry replied bluntly. "I don't want to step foot in that establishment." He admitted.

"…Because of your family…" Snape said with a frown.

"Partially, I just don't believe I'm in need of joining that establishment." The young boy replied.

"Hmph, has the Potter arrogance made its way to you?" Snape asked snidely.

"No, I just know I don't need to go." Harry replied. He did have Voldemorts knowledge inside his head. He didn't need to repeat the school, it would be redundant and a waste of time.

"Then what are you doing here?" Snape questioned.

"Well, I think it's time my parents pay for their dues." Harry said, as he adjusted his glasses. "This is the only time I'm allowed free access to my family vaults 'to pay for my school supplies'. Since no one knows I'm not going to Hogwarts, I can take that money and leave…I also need a wand." He admitted.

He was an expert in his Telekinesis. He'd been using it for years, and now it was as easy as breathing. But what was a wizard without his wand. He also just wanted to actually use some of Voldemort's knowledge. There were some nifty things that could be used.

Snape frowned. "How are you going to learn?" He questioned seriously.

"I don't know…Get some books…I'll cross that road when I come to it." Harry replied. He still needed an update on some of the spells and curses.

"…I see. While I'm no pleased that I won't see you in my class, it is your decisions. I just hope you know what you're doing." Snape said, before he scowled. "Come." He said, as he walked out of the alley, with his robes billowing. Harry had a slight smirk, as he pushed his glasses up and followed the potions teacher. He did need an adult to help him access his vault, along with purchasing some things.

A few hours later Harry and Snape stood outside of Ollivanders. "Thank you for helping me, Uncle. Out of all the people in the wizarding world, I am truly glad it was you I came across." Harry admitted.

"Don't be daft you fool, I'm not leaving yet. And as for your education, I will try to help with that." Snape replied, as he glanced off in thought. ' _I wonder if I could find those books.'_ He thought, before he and Harry walked into the Wand Shop.

After a lengthy and animated conversation from the owner of the shop Ollivander, Harry went to 'find' a wand. After a few dozen wands rejecting him, Ollivander went to the back of the store and pulled out an old dust covered box.

"Try this one." The old man said, though there was some worry in this voice, as he opened the box.

Harry reached forward and picked up the wand, it was about eleven inches long, and was nice and supple. He blinked a few times when he felt warmth spread through him, as he glanced down, with all the wand boxes shacking slightly, before everything calmed down.

"It seems that wand's chosen you." Ollivander commented, before he narrowed his eyes. "Curious…very curious." He muttered.

"Why? And don't speak riddles." Snape said impatiently.

"…The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand…" Ollivander spoke. "…That wand has never chosen a wizard. I remember every wand I've ever sold. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave one other feather, just one." He informed.

"I see…" Harry said, as he scowled slightly. He knew who owned the other wand. "…This wand. Its core is a phoenix feather…" He began. "…what else is it made of?" He asked.

Ollivander glanced down for a second, as he rubbed his hands together. "It's made of Holly Wood. It's rare among the wand woods. It works well with those who need help overcoming anger or impetuosity. Holly Wands usually choose wizards who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest." The Wand maker informed. "This is why the Phoenix Feathers are almost impossible mix with Holly Woods. They're picky when it comes to owners. Like most Phoenixes, they're detached from the world and incredibly independent, they're hard to personalize." He informed.

Snape rolled his eyes, as he scowled. "Can we finish this up today?" He said rudely. Harry glanced down with some consideration, it made since.

"…There's something else…" Ollivander said unsure. "…There was an incident a few centuries ago. While I was creating the core for that wand, I was trying to create another style of cores. Some people just don't want unicorn hair or dragon heartstrings as cores." He said, before he sighed. "You have to understand things were a lot more…lenient back then. Most of the cores were…unstable to the public." He began.

"Don't waste our time, spit it out." Snape said impatiently.

"There was one core I tried to make. It was more potion than solid core. It was…" Ollivander said as he glanced off. "It is…It had so much potential, but at a cost. The core was a potion, composed of the black blood of a bat winged demon, along with some hairs from its tail and wings." He said, as he glanced down. "A demon of great power, but of great emptiness and despair…I've only made four wands from that potion. Every wizard that tried to use those four wands ended up killing themselves out of depression, so I had to get rid of them." Ollivander informed, before he noticed the look Snape had and decided to hurry up. "Your wand, it fell into that potion. And because the wand is made of wood, it absorbed the concentrated potion into itself." The wand maker informed.

Harry gave him an unsure glance, before he looked down at the wand. The handle did have a tint of green and black to it, and he did feel it. It felt sad and empty, if he was honest he felt like it was radiating his own emotions, which is why he didn't notice it before. "I don't feel anything bad." Harry said, as he glanced up at the old man.

"Curious…very curious, maybe you can reach the full potential so many have yet to grasp." Ollivander said.

"The confidence you have in me is un-needed, but I do appreciate it." Harry replied dispassionately, before he looked down at the bag at his side. "How much will this be?" He asked.

"Ten Gallons." Ollivander replied.

A few minutes later Snape and Harry walked out of the shop. The eleven year old was staring at his new wand with curiosity.

"I don't think I need to tell you, to be careful with that thing." Snape said. It was incredibly rare to make a wand that could affect the wizard. And for a wand that absorbed the potion, which cored wands that made the wizards kill themselves.

"Of course, Uncle…And thanks for the help." Harry said seriously, as he looked up at the man.

"Don't be stupid, of course I would help you." Snape said evenly, before he sighed. "In a few weeks, prepare for my owl, it'll contain something." He informed.

Harry nodded, before he turned around and took a few steps forward. "Until we meet again…and please don't tell my family I was here." He asked.

Snape didn't respond as he turned around, with his robes billowing. He didn't need to respond, because they both knew he wouldn't tell. The two parted ways on good terms.

- ** _End Flash back_** _-_

The Fifteen year old Harry stood on the building, as he glanced at the night sky. He held his hands out, before a black backpack flew into his right hand, and a sheathed katana sword. The sheath was dark green and so was the handle. The guard of the sword had two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Harry sighed, as he glanced at the sword. After leaving Diagon Alley, he had about one hundred and fifty Galleons. Since Galleons were almost pure gold, they were incredibly valuable. A handful of Galleons cost a small fortune.

For the next four years he went to several different countries, America, Russia, China and Japan. He had the money and wanted to see the place. When he had turned twelve with him going through puberty, his androgen and testosterone skyrocketed. During that time he noticed he became extremely aggressive and energetic, that was when he was in China.

It also presented an opportunity. Harry didn't want to be out of control. So he found an outlet, which was ironically fighting. Well more specifically he was learning how to fight. Since he really didn't have a clue and only used his telekinesis to deal with his problems. So for almost two years he invested all his time in learning several forms of martial arts, Jiu-Jitsu, Taekwondo, Wing Chun.

Harry was interested in those arts. Mostly because all the other teachers of the other arts he came across didn't want to teach him, either for not being a Chinese or because they saw something bad in him. So his options were imitated. But the masters who taught him, they saw great things coming from him. He wasn't really sure what they meant.

But since he had nothing to do, he fully invested all his time in learning and becoming decent at the three styles. He opted to learn the three at the same time, since while he had a lot of time he didn't want to waste a decade doing one thing. It was unsurprisingly more difficult, but it was less time consuming.

After about two years, Harry was about fourteen, and since he was about proficient enough in martial arts and his aggression was under control he opted to leave China, after informing this teachers. He knew he was not expert or master in the styles by he was not novice either, so he was confident enough to leave with what he knew. His teachers gave him some final advice before he left. After that he went to Germany for a two months and Greece for another, having some relaxing time.

For the last year he went to Japan, he heard some good things about the place and wanted to check it out. While he was there he saw some pretty cool movies, which made him go out and get a sword. He still had a lot of money from the Galleons have one of the oldest sword forges forge him a katana, which he requested to have the hilt of the sword have a hollowed out portion for his own reasons. The metals he paid for and provided for the forger was incredibly strong and expensive.

Harry gripped his green sheathed katana, as he glanced around. The katana's blade was made out of Ultra-High-Carbon Steel. It was also had a Titanium-Silicon Carbide coating, making it more durable to heat, rust and wear resistant.

The teen sighed as he put the katana sheath on his back, as he looped the strap that was on around his shoulder, after that he put the black back over the sheathed sword. He honestly had no idea how to use the sword, he just thought it was cool and didn't really think it was going to be hard to use. It was a sword, not a fighter jet.

The sound of hooting echoed again, causing Harry to turn. On top of the wall, was an owl perched up over the remains of the last on, and it had the Hogwarts crest on the letter it carried. In an instant Harry reached into his black jacket and pulled out a disk, before a circular array of six sickle-like blades protruded from around the disk casing.

Harry threw the bladed disk at the bird, and like a hot blade through butter, the disk cut through the owl with the utmost ease. The teen held his hand out as the disk flew back towards him, before he caught it easily.

He looked down at the object. After the creation of his katana, he had some metals behind and he wasn't one to be wasteful about things like that. So he had the forger create this and its twin. It was actually something he saw in a movie once, a Predator move. It was the Shurikens the Predators used and he thought he was pretty cool. They two were made of Ultra-High-Carbon Steel, coated with Titanium-Silicon Carbide.

He swiped down twice, causing the blades to retrace into the disk before he put the disk in his jacket pocket. He could say the two Shurikens were his favorite weapons, especially with his telekinesis.

Harry had a frown on his face as he glanced around, that was the tenth owl this week. They seemed to bother him at the beginning of each school year, which made sense. "Must be Derek's second year too." He commented dispassionately, as he turned around and walked towards the door to the building he stood on top of. It would've technically been his fifth. "Why don't they get the hint that I don't want to be there?" He asked himself as he reached to his back, and slowly unsheathed the katana.

The blade gave off the feeling of despair and emptiness. Harry glanced at it. After getting the blade, He snuck into Ollivanders' workshop and 'procured' the ingredients to potion that his wand absorbed. After that he recreated it, and let his blade soak in it for a bit. It made it easier to channel his magic through the blade, since his wand was inside the blade's hilt.

Harry slowly opened the door to the old abandoned building, before he lifted the katana blade up. "…I want out…" He muttered, as he stabbed the blade into the air in the door. Telekinetic energy was seen, as it amassed around the blade, giving off a green-black glow. ' _How I use Telekinesis…it's easy when I got the hang of it. All I do is calmly think and tell the object what I want it to do, and it does. Or I could use explosive anger and pure, red-hot rage, which is harder to create.'_ Harry thought, while he dragged the telekinetic energy encased blade down, literally cutting the air and more. "…Split apart, to somewhere new, if you wouldn't mind." He muttered.

"I am prepared. I have nowhere else I want to go...Now open." Harry said with narrowed dark green eyes, as he completely slashed the blade down, with the air and the space dividing. He literally cut open and bent the fabric of the dimensional barrier, and pulled it open. The air rippled, as it space compressed slightly.

"Hmm…"Harry sounded with a smirk, before he pushed his glasses up, causing his lenses in his glasses to flare slightly. He let go of his katana, before it floated and sheathed itself in its own sheath. "Well…I have my cloths…some gold from the melted down Galleons…The two Predator Shurikens and Murciélago…" He said, it was what he named the katana, since it meant 'Black-Winged Great Demon' which was the creature Ollivander used for the potion that infected his wand, and he used to soak his sword in. "…Some cloths packed, yes. And the books, yes…I have everything." Harry muttered to himself, before he looked up at the cut in space.

' _Well…Later.'_ Harry thought, as he took a step forward and walked through the rift in space.

- _RWBY Universe-_

Harry glanced around, before he noticed something, he wasn't standing on anything. He was falling. ' _…Oh, well isn't this an interesting circumstance.'_ He thought with a sigh, as he fell. It was dead of night, with a broken moon in the sky.

As he fell, Harry tilted forward as his feet, legs and lower body began to dissolve into black smoke, the smoke moved forward and encased the entire teen's body. Quickly Harry moved out of the way of several tall buildings, after correcting his course the smoke receded and Harry flipped a few dozen meters from the ground.

A visible telekinetic field formed around Harry, as he slammed into the ground. The telekinetic field protected the teen, before a shockwave shattered all the glass around him, along with a slight crater forming as he landed on the ground.

Harry glanced around, and noticed a few dozen windows shattered along with the ground around him indented. "…Oh, that was ah…" He muttered. ' _I'm not paying for any of this.'_ He thought to himself, as he began to quickly walk away from the area he unintentionally vandalized. ' _Step one, learn where I am. Step two, do something.'_ He thought with a sigh. He was mostly winging it at this point.

After a few minutes of leaving the scene, the sound of shattering glass grabbed his attention. Harry sighed, before he headed towards the sound. It might've lead to something to do.

Harry stopped at a building and slowly poked his head around the corner, before he blinked a few times. In front of a store looking place, was an unconscious man with a young girl standing over him. The young girl had black hair with a red tint to it. She wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, with black stockings and black-and-red boots. She also wore a red hooded cloak, and carried a giant scythe.

"…Red Riding Hood?" Harry asked unsure, was he in a world where Red Riding Hood was real where she used a giant weapon. ' _…Hmm…she's kinda cute.'_ He thought, before he scowled, as he watched her twirl the weapon around and struck it into the ground. As several men came out of the shop, along with a well-dressed man with orange hair, green eyes and wore a black bowler hat.

"Okay…" Roman said, as he glanced at his remaining henchmen. "…Get her!" He said with some annoyance.

Harry watched curiously, as the girl displayed almost unparalleled with the Giant Sniper Scythe weapon, completely destroying the group. The teen frowned, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" A henchman asked.

"I find your voice grading and annoying, be quiet." Harry said dispassionately, before the henchman gripped his throat when he felt his vocal cords compress. "…Oh, and ah, enjoy space." He added coolly, before the henchman was sent straight up.

Harry watched the cute girl finish off the men, before the well-dressed on stepped forward. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said referring to the henchmen, and Harry could pick up on the sarcasm in the words. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He began, as he pointed his cane at the girl and the bottom opened up, revealing it was a gun. "….I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said, before he fired a blast of red energy towards the girl, only for her to jump over it. When she landed and looked around, she noticed the well-dressed man wasn't there, but was climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"…Hmm…interesting…" Harry muttered, as he watched the girl chase after the well-dressed man. ' _It isn't that hard to disconcert the victim and the foe in this situation.'_ He mused, as he walked up to the old man that was standing in front of the ship.

"Uh…I don't have any Dust." The old man said.

"I'm not looking for drugs, here…" Harry replied, as he glanced at the broken shop and waved his hand at it. ' _Reparo_.' He thought to himself, as all the broken objects and glasses lifted up and repaired themselves, as they returned to the state they were in before the break in.

"T-thank you." The old man said.

Harry looked at him with his usual frown, before he turned around and began to walk towards the building he saw the cute girl and well-dressed man move up. He crouched down, before the ground cracked under him, as he jumped up, with his telekinesis enhancing his physical condition.

The teen landed in a crouch at the edge of the building. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the well-dressed man in a carrier type tilt-rotor type craft. The man pulled out a red gem. "End of the line, Red." He said, before he tossed it to her and leveled his cane at it.

Harry scowled, as he watched that. He could tell it wasn't meant to be a gift, before he vanished in a booming static sound, as Roman fired his weapon. The red energy collided with the red gem, creating a large explosion.

Roman laughed, before he stopped and scowled when the explosion subsided. In front of Ruby was a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair tied in a back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side, along with a tattered black cape. But in front of her was a teenage boy, with disheveled spiky black hair and dark green eyes, and black round rimmed glasses.

Harry's right hand was held up, as he created a semi-transparent dome of green-black telekinetic energy, before it subsided. In his gloved left hand was an engraved unique looking stick. In an instant Harry leveled his wand at the carrier. ' _Confringo_.' He thought, before an orange, fire-like projectile flew from his wand and collided with the bulkhead of the carrier, creating a large explosion, causing it to lose stability, with the well-dressed man retreating inside it.

"Get out of here, this isn't a place for children." Glynda said irritated, only for Harry to completely ignore her, as he pointed his right hand at her, before she was sent back a few feet by an unseen force.

Harry looked forward as a shadowed woman came to the side of the carrier. He watched as she did something with arm, before her arms and chest light up, before a burst of fire-like energy shot towards him. He pointed his wand at the energy, as he flicked his wrist slightly. ' _Reducto.'_ He thought, as a blue light shot from his wand and collided with the energy, causing it to explode and the energy spattered on the ground around him.

The woman lifted her hand up, causing the ground around him to ignite. Before he could react, Glynda pulled him out of the away, as the ground exploded. Harry quickly put his hands out, as a slight repulse of telekinetic energy pushed him up.

As soon as he got up, the woman sent another blast of energy at him. With his wand in his left hand and his right hand ready, he seemed to catch the energy in between them and compressed it. He brought it to his mouth and exhaled onto it, and the flame-like energy turned into actual fire.

The fire turned and grew at an expediential rate, and towered above Harry, forming into a giant serpent. It faced the carrier and opened its maw and hissed loudly. Harry had a smirk on his face, while Ruby and even Glynda was surprised.

The large flame like construct seemed to coil around Harry, as it hissed loudly, before it launched itself towards the bulkhead. The woman seemed to scowl, as she condensed a lot of energy in her arm, before she launched it at the serpents head, causing it to explode.

Cinder smirked as she watched the serpent writhe in pain, as it thrashed around. She sent several more energy blasts at the thing, causing it to completely explode, with it going towards the teen.

Harry scowled, as he twisted his wand, and half-closed his right hand, causing the explosion to condense and cut out.

"…Whoa…" Ruby sounded as she moved forward, causing the teen to glance back. Harry quickly moved his right hand back, sending the girl back when she was pushed by telekinetic energy. He didn't want her caught up in his fight, she could get hurt.

The woman sent several blasts of fire-like energy towards the teen, but he held his hand and right hand in front of him. Each of the energy blasts got caught in a center of his hands, floating, but were condensed to the point the energy was almost coin sized.

In an instant Harry released all that power in a large shockwave of Cinder's and his own energy. The shockwave pushed the bulkhead back. Ruby and Glynda could hear the sound of hundreds of windows shattering, even Cinder could hear it.

Harry held his right hand up, as he pointed his wand at the bulkhead. Cinder narrowed her eyes, before they went a bit wide in surprise. All the glass from the surrounding area rose over the building behind Harry, like a tidal wave.

He pointed his right hand at the bulkhead, as all the shards of glasses flew towards the bulkhead. Cinder took a step back, as she put her hands together as several sigil-like energy rings formed around her and expanded, dispersing all the glass.

Quickly Ruby unfolded her scythe and fired at the bulkhead, while Cinder and Harry stared down. The teen was breathing heavily, well not overly heavily. He was just a bit taken back from the fight, he rarely ever exerted himself in Magic.

Glynda glared slightly at Harry, a child shouldn't be fighting. He could've gotten killed. The bulkhead drifted away, as the Cinder waved her hand at the group, with the ground igniting again. Harry was too focused on the woman to notice, but Glynda quickly pushed him back along with Ruby as the ground exploded.

When things calmed down, Harry stood back up and glanced at the area the bulkhead was at. "…This could be problematic." He said with some indifference, as he scowled and walked forward. He glanced down at his wand, before he reached up and placed it back into Murciélago's hilt.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Glynda questioned with narrowed eyes, as she watched him head the other direction.

Harry turned and looked at her, as Ruby and Glynda looked at him. He gave her his usual frown, disinterested look. "I was going to hunt down the well-dressed man and the shadowed woman, and force them to tell me what they were doing." He said bluntly, causing Ruby to look unsure.

"You will do no such thing." Glynda said seriously. "You two are coming with me." She said, causing Ruby to look down.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Because of what happened tonight? I'm sure you must be well informed to have arrived on the premises in the given amount of time the crime was committed. You must know Red Riding Hood wasn't the criminal, and was in no wrong. The fact she went out of her way, saving several people, despite her enemies being armed, only cements the fact she had no part in the plan. Furthermore, if you plan to arrest us, or apprehend us on the soul notion of helping, it would make you no better than the criminals you tried to combat. If so, why, because we dared fight an enemy?" He listed off questions in a very analytical, calm and collected manner.

"…Wha?" Ruby asked, as she tilted her head. If she was honest, she did not understand half of what the nerdy kid said.

"I am not arresting you." Glynda said with a scowl. "We need to talk, and would you prefer talking to me…or them?" She asked, as she glanced over the building, with Ruby and Harry. They saw dozens of cop cars.

"Hmm…well, are you leading?" Harry asked, getting a curt nod from the woman.

"That was so cool what you did!" Ruby said excitedly, as she looked at the teen with wide eyes.

Harry looked at her curiously. "…You have silver eyes…" He said unsure, he never met someone with silver eyes before.

"Well…um…yeah…" Ruby said, as she glanced around. "I'm…um…I'm Ruby." She said with some of her social anxiety coming out, Harry nodded, as he followed Glynda. "Um…what's yours?" She asked.

"What's my what?" Harry asked with a frown, as he glanced at her.

"Um…Y-your name." Ruby said.

Harry glanced forward again, causing the girl to look down. "Harry." He informed.

"Oh…" Ruby sounded, really glad he answered. "…Hey um, I was wondering. You know, not to be offensive or anything…but ah, is there something wrong with your voice?" She asked, meaning his accent, it was so rare around where she lived.

Harry stopped for a second, before he continued walking. "…No." He replied coolly, causing Ruby to look sad again, thinking she upset him.

A few hours later, Harry sat in a dark room, with a bright light shining on him. He watched as Glynda pace in front of him, with a scowl on her face.

"I know you're smart." Glynda said, as she paced. "Why would someone like you put yourself and others in great danger?" She asked, as she looked at the sitting teen.

"There was a situation in which my assistance was needed…" Harry began, before he glanced around the room. "…I am more or less ambivalent to anything else that could've happened." He admitted.

Glynda sighed, as she leaned forward and put her hands on the table. "I'm at a bit of an impasse here, I have no idea who you are…or what you're planning." She said with narrowed green eyes. "And I won't let you harm the people of this city." She informed.

"Who I am? That's none of your concern. What I'm planning…well, I'm not planning on committing mass murder. I can assure you that. And if that's your concern, you don't need to commit all your resources into watching one boy." Harry said jaded voice.

"I don't know, who you think you are…" Glynda began with a scowl.

"I know perfectly well, who I am. But the question of my identity is not in play here. I would like to ask one of my own though, who are you?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'll get to that later." Glynda said seriously, as she pushed herself back off the table. "Those things I saw you did, who taught you?" She asked.

Harry glanced at her, before he looked back down at the table in front of him. "It was something I taught myself." He said.

Glynda didn't look to sure of that, but she had nothing to contradict what he said, though if it was true she was a bit impressed. Even the Rose girl had been taught how to do what she did with the scythe.

"Well then…be that as it may, there is someone who would like to speak to you." Glynda informed, as she took a step back.

Ozpin walked in, as he glanced at the young teen sitting in the chair. The teen's back was straight, with his hands in his lap. He looked incredibly rigid yet proper in a way. Ozpin sighed, as he sat down in the chair in front of the teen.

"I'll be frank, what is your name?" Ozpin asked.

The teen looked him with disinterest, before he sighed. "Harry." He informed.

"Harry…what?" Ozpin questioned.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, as he opened his eyes. "My name is Harry Sebastian Nicodemus." He informed. He did change his name after all. He felt those two were appropriate.

"I see…Mr. Nicodemus." Ozpin said, as he held up a tablet. It showed a recording of him falling from a high height, before he slammed into the ground, creating a telekinetic shockwave, then to him spying on Ruby and sent a henchman into high orbit, then to him repairing the old man's shop, and then to some clips of his fight with the bulkhead. "…So…where exactly did you learn to do…all of that?" He asked.

"Well, when lives in my neck of the woods, they tend to learn a few things." Harry replied.

"And where exactly is your neck of the woods?" Ozpin questioned.

"Around." Harry said.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indefinitely." The teen said with a frown, before he leaned back slightly. "Rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature, but I will have to impose a bit. What exactly do you want? If this is an interrogation, you won't get anything from me. If it's for detainment, I will tell you, it won't hold me. If this is a ploy to assassinate me, I will fight back." Harry said. "Furthermore, I would like to ask what happened to Ruby Riding Hood, is she going through what I am?" He questioned.

"Ms. Rose is doing alright, she's just been released. As for you…I know your type." Ozpin said, causing the teen to scowl with the table shacking slightly, as the legs of the table compressed. "You lack…purpose. Tell me, why did you learn to use your abilities?" He asked, as the table stopped shacking.

Harry looked at him unsure, before he glanced away at the wall, while Glynda and Ozpin looked at him. "I was…different. I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want, without training them…I can make bad things happen to people who hurt me, I can make them feel what I felt, if I really wanted to." He admitted, as he looked at the man. "In the beginning I had nothing…I have nothing but time and power. So I chose to hone my skills, was that such a bad thing? Is it bad that mastered the gifts I was given." He informed.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, while Glynda glanced down. "And you use those abilities to…impose yourself, to harm others?" He asked.

Harry gave him a look. "Why would I do that? The very notion in itself is ludicrous. I only attack, when I'm attacked…or annoyed to the point of retaliation...tonight was an exception. I don't take joy in harming others or the weak. It is entirely pointless in the grand scheme of the universe." He stated.

"I see, and helping others?" Ozpin asked curiously.

The teen frowned as he glanced down at the table. "I…don't think I'm cut out for helping people. I'm not a very…personable person." He admitted with a sigh. He knew he gave off an air of aloofness mixed with cynicism and apathy. It's not a very likeable group of traits. It also didn't help he tried to emulate his Uncle Severus.

"That's fine. People don't have to like you, for you to save them." Ozpin said, as he sent a smirk towards Glynda, causing her to scowl. She didn't have the reputation of being a nice person, strong and strict yes, but rarely nice.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "This array of questions must have a purpose, what do you want?" He asked seriously.

"Hmm…" Ozpin sounded, as he took another sip. "…I have a proposition." He admitted, causing Glynda to scowl. Surely he wasn't going to let another under aged kid into Beacon.

"What kind of proposition?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"…You lack a…purpose, correct?" Ozpin questioned, getting a deeper scowl from the teen. "You have all those nifty abilities, yet have nothing to use them for, right? I'm offering you a…invitation to a school I happen to run." He said, causing Glynda to sigh.

"You want me to join your school?" Harry asked dryly. "Is it a knitting school? Or perhaps a school where I learn how to get in touch with my feelings?" He questioned sarcastically.

"I don't know about that, but Beacon Academy is a place where young people, such as yourself, people who have talent in fighting. They'll be trained…or guided is the better word, to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Their main goal is to protect and help those who can't against the darkness of the world." Ozpin informed.

Harry glanced at him, before he looked at Glynda, to see she had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face. "I hardly think I'm qualified for such a thing. Why don't you ask the Ruby girl, the one with the giant sniper scythe?" He questioned.

"I already have, and she'll be heading to Beacon." Ozpin informed. "She'll be lonely, being the only fifteen year old going there. Perhaps you can help with that? You have no purpose or outlet for your skill. If you go to Beacon, perhaps that'll be your outlet. And you won't be alone. You'll see a familiar face there." He said.

Harry scowled for a second, before he sighed. "…Fine…" He relented, before he glanced up towards the man. "I'm not paying." He informed.

"Pardon?" Ozpin asked.

"The damage. I'm not paying for it." Harry said seriously.

"Don't worry, I wasn't asking." Ozpin replied, as he stood up and headed for the door. He stopped and pulled out a card and slid it along the table, towards the teen. "The address to where the airship will be. And you're…bag and weapons are at the front corner, untouched." He informed, before he left the room.

Glynda went to follow the man, before she stopped when a voice spoke to her. "I do apologize for any inconveniences I made for you, tonight." Harry said, as he glanced up at the ceiling. "It was a nice night." He commented. The woman nodded, before she turned around and left the room.

Harry stood up and walked to the door, before it automatically opened up, as he walked through it and headed for the front office of the building. When he arrived at the front office, he noticed his black back, green sheathed katana and two silver disks on the desk.

He held his hand out, before the two disks flew into his hands and put them in his jacket. He held his hands out again, before the green sheathed katana and the black backpack flew into his hands. Harry looped the sheath's strap over his shoulder, before he put the backpack over it.

Harry turned and glanced around the empty room, before he left. When he walked out of the building he stopped, a few feet in front of him was the cute girl in black and red.

"Oh, you're not in trouble." Ruby said with relief. "I kinda thought that, since I was out here for a bit, and you didn't come out you were arrested." She said, as she looked at the teen.

"…Why would you care?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Well…we're friends, right?" Ruby asked with big silver eyes.

"You have a bad sense of humanity, if you think I'm a good friend." Harry said coolly.

Ruby glanced down, before she looked back at him. "Well. You helped me. So you can't be that bad." She said with a smile.

Harry frowned, as he looked at the girl, before he sighed. "Whatever." He said, as he turned on the sidewalk and began to walk.

Ruby glanced around, before she walked with him. "So, what'd they talk to you about?" She asked curiously.

"Things." Harry said uncaringly.

"Oh…Did um…did they invite you to a place?" Ruby asked evasively, not wanting name any names, since she didn't want to upset him if he wasn't.

"You mean Beacon." Harry replied.

"Yes." Ruby said with a nod, only for the teen to continue walking. "Um, were you invited there?" She asked.

"Obviously." He said with some annoyance.

"Oh, did you accept?" She questioned with some hope. She didn't want to be the only one to get pushed up into Beacon.

Harry stopped for a second and sighed. "…Yes." He said.

Ruby smiled fully, as she looked at the melancholic teen. "Is it alright if I see your weapon?" She asked. Harry turned and looked at her blankly for a second, before he turned and began to walk. "Hey wait up!" She announced, as she quickly caught up with him. "So…is that a no on the weapon?" She questioned again, only for the other teen to ignore her.

' _I hope I don't regret going to this school.'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **This story is more of a what-if to the Serpent Sorcerer. Where Harry never got amnesia and left. He still left, but of his own accord and into the RWBY-verse.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything in the story._

Standing in a large airship, a young teen stood away from the crowds that were inside the vessel. The teen had pale skin, fairly short messy spiked jet-black hair with barely visible ash-grey roots. He wore black circular-rimmed glasses and dark green eyes.

He wore a short sleeved black jacket with bat-motif buttons and sequenced details on the pockets. He kept the jacket unzipped, with the tag on the zipper also having a small bat on it. Underneath his jacket he wore a steel grey shirt with small black bat prints. He wore black trouser pants and black shoes, while also having a black glove on his left hand.

On his back he had a black backpack, with several bat-like designs. In-between the backpack and his back, was a green sheath holding an average sized katana with a green hilt. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Harry stood near a wall of the airship, holding a book up and reading. The book looked like a journal, with the initials 'HBP' standing for the 'Half-Blood Prince'. It was something Snape had done when he was younger. He usually fixed or enhanced some of the ingredients to potions, or wrote down spells he created. Snape did it through most of his school years, but didn't stop when school ended for him. To fill the void of wanting to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape wrote some journals.

Since Snape didn't want to sell them, and no one would really read any of his books. Snape sent him some of the journals and written in text books, he thought it would the best way to teach Harry without him having to go to Hogwarts.

Harry glanced up from the book, when he saw the cute girl in black and red he met the other day. He watched her get almost squeezed to death by a blonde girl, with long flowing hair and lilac colored eyes.

' _…Huh…I hope the best for their relationship.'_ He mused, not knowing Ruby and Yang were sisters, before he went back for reading. He ignored the news that was running, before a hologram of a familiar woman formed.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She said, causing the teen to blink as he glanced up.

' _Hmm…it's her. I never got her name.'_ Harry mused.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch…" She informed, causing the teen to make a slight unsure face.

' _Glynda Goodwitch, as in Glinda the Good Witch?'_ Harry thought to himself, before he glanced at Ruby. ' _And…Red Riding Hood…Huh…this is unusual.'_ He mused.

"…You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda informed, before her hologram vanished.

Harry glanced down with a frown, before he went back to reading. He heard the sound of a commotion, as people grouped around the windows of the airship and looked out. After a few minutes the sound of throwing up, causing a louder commotion to follow, as a blond boy quickly walked passed him, holding his stomach and mouth, groaning all the way.

"Ew, ew, ew! Gross! Get it off!" The blond girl yelled, as she looked at the vomit on her boots, trying to kick it off.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, before he continued reading. He reached up to Murciélago and pulled a black thin eleven inched stick, before he casually pointed it at Yang, as he still read from the book. " **Scourgify**." He said with a frown, and in an instant all the vomit vanished. "…That should keep things quiet." He muttered, as he sheathed his wand in the hilt of Murciélago.

But Ruby noticed his movement, causing her eyes to go wide. "Harry?" She asked with some surprise, before she vanished and appeared in front of him, leaving rose petals in her wake. "You made it." She said with a smile.

"…You're visual prowess is as astute as ever…" Harry said with some sarcasm.

"Hehe, sorry." Ruby said with a smile. "I'm glad you made it." She admitted.

"Right." He replied.

"Hey, who's this?" Another female voice asked, causing Harry to glance up from his book, before he blushed slightly and scowled, as he got himself under control.

In front of him was a teenage girl with long blonde hair that became lighter at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner. She had a few locks of her hair sticking out with a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"He's the boy I was talking about. He's Harry…Harry um…" Ruby trailed off, before she looked at him. "Um what was your last name?" She asked.

"Nicodemus…Harry Sebastian Nicodemus." The teen replied with a sigh.

"Oh, exotic." The blonde said with a smirk.

' _That's why I chose it.'_ Harry thought dryly, he had an assortment of names. He thought that one was pretty unique.

"My sis told me about you. How you gallantly came to help her, like a knight in shining armor." She said, with a teasing grin aimed towards Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, as she looked at the blonde. "I didn't say it…exactly like that." She said, before she muttered the last bit.

"…I'm hardly a knight." Harry said with a frown, as he read from the journal. "I was just out, taking a walk in the moonlight. When I heard something…Nothing more, nothing less." He said dispassionately.

"Oh?" Yang sounded. "At such a romantic time, with the moon shining and saving my sister, are you sure it wasn't planned?" She asked teasingly.

"Positive." Harry replied with some annoyance, as he continued to read.

"What're you reading?" Ruby asked curiously.

"…A book." The teen replied dryly.

"What kinda book?" She questioned.

"A book that you read." He added with a sigh.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, as he sighed. ' _Come on, give me strength here.'_ He thought. "It isn't a story book, it's a journal." He admitted.

"Oh, is it yours?" She asked.

"No, it's my Uncles. They're probably the only thing I have from him." Harry admitted.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ruby said sadly.

"Why?" Harry asked, before he gave her a look. "He's not dead." He said dryly. "He's just kind of a dick and not very sentimental. But he's a great teacher, if he doesn't hate you." He added, before the book was snatched out of his hand.

Yang looked through the book, before she tilted her head. "This is kinda hard to read." She admitted. The handwriting in the journal was really unique. "Sec…Tum…Semp…Ra…" Yang pronounced, before she glanced up at Harry. "…For enemies… What does that mean?" She asked curiously, only for the journal to be pulled out of her hand.

"It means none of your business." Harry said with a scowl.

Yang turned and leaned towards Ruby. "This one's a keeper." She said sarcastically.

"It's not like that." Ruby said in a loud whisper.

"Oh, and I thought you had a thing for the nerdy depressing guy." Yang said with a smirk.

"W-what? I-I don't!" Ruby said, still trying to whisper.

"I see. So I guess you wouldn't mind if I told him…" Yang began, as she turned around, only for Ruby to pull her back.

"No." She whispered out. "He…" She began.

"…Possesses excellent hearing." Harry interjected sarcastically, causing the two to look at him. "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." He commented dryly.

"Well, why don't you go run along and read your fancy book?" Yang asked with a grin.

"I just might." Harry replied, as he turned around, only for Yang to put her hand on his shoulder and turn him around.

"I was kidding." She said in a laid back manner, before she put her other hand on his other shoulder, and pulled him closer. "Look at you, are about as old as my sister! You're just a baby! Oh, come here!" Yang announced, as she pulled Harry into a hug, while smothering his face in her chest. "You're just a little fetus, coming out to see the world." She said.

"Yang!" Ruby said with a slight blush, watching her older sister smother the boy she knew in her chest.

"What?" Yang asked, as she let go of the teen. She turned and looked at Harry, before she smirked. "Did you like being nuzzled in my bosoms?" She questioned teasingly. Harry scowled and looked away, getting a wider smirk from Yang. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

Harry took a step back, and looked at the two girls. "Okay, I'm gonna leave now. Good luck with whatever…this is…and your raging insanities." He said, as he turned around and walked away.

"Eh, he's a lost cause." Yang said with a shrug, getting a frown from Ruby.

"No, he's just not that open." Ruby replied. "You can't be too pushy." She informed.

"You're suddenly an expert in social queues?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, before she smirked. "Or are you just an expert in your future hubby?" She questioned, getting a cute glare from the silver eyed girl.

"It is not like that!" Ruby said with a pout, as she crossed her arms.

Harry walked away, as he read. ' _What a weird group of people.'_ He thought with a frown. He didn't hate those two. In fact deep down he thought they would be interesting friends. He was just a really closed off person and equally as distrusting.

He took a few steps forward, before he stopped when he felt a pining in the back of his head. Harry, still reading coughed slightly. "I'm not one to point out the obvious flaws in one's own property. But I do believe that the way these things are placed could cause a bit of unneeded…trouble." He said dispassionately, revealing there were several white suitcases all neatly stacked, but were on the floor, were people were walking by.

A girl in white turned around and glared slightly, as she looked at the teen. "What are you talking…about…" She trailed off. When he saw he wasn't looking at her. Instead was reading out of a leather bound black journal book with the words 'HBP' on the front. He was pointing to her luggage.

"Like I have said before, I am not one to point out obvious flaws, unless I want to insult someone one their own stupidity. But I'm going out on a limb here and assuming this is just a mistake." Harry said with a sigh. "Putting these out here will cause people to fall and trip over…whatever it is you have in here. I noticed several carts when I entered this thing." He informed. "I'm sure you'll find a perfectly useful one there." He admitted.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're telling me this, why?" She interrogated.

Harry sighed, as he pulled the book down and looked at her with dark green eyes. He noticed she had long snow white hair, pulled into an off-center ponytail, at the bass which had a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had pale white skin and ice blue eyes, along with a slight scar on her left eye.

Weiss blinked a few times, as she looked at the teen in front of her. She noticed he had disheveled jet-black hair, which only reached the back of his neck. He had dark green eyes and seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face, while he wore a pair of black circular-rimmed glasses. But he seemed to have an air of some form of old nobility and charisma around him.

' _…Oh my…'_ Harry and Weiss thought.

"Ahem…" Harry sounded, breaking the stare off that got a bit uncomfortable to him. "…I was merely pointing out the flaw of having, what I can assume as important luggage, in a place in which people will walk over and possibly break. It's up to you to take my advice." He said uncaringly.

"I...I see…" Weiss said, as she stared at him. She kinda wanted to know if he was from some high family. The way he stood with a straight and proper posture, was almost better than hers. And his accent also added to it. If he was from a high family, she kinda hoped he could relate to her.

"…Right…" Harry said slowly, getting really uncomfortable from the look she was giving him, before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait…I never got your name." Weiss said.

"It's Nicodemus, Harry Nicodemus." He replied.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." She informed formally.

"Huh…" Harry sounded, as he glanced back at her. "…I can definitely see that." He admitted, as he gave her a quick once over.

"What's the supposed to mean!?" She asked angrily. Was that some shot at her looks or stereotype?

Harry looked at her weirdly. "Where I'm from, Weiss Schnee means White Snow. Your name suits you, Snow White." He said with a nod, as he glanced up for a second. "And where I'm from, there is a story about a woman named Snow White. It was said her skin was as pale as snow and she was the fairest most beautiful woman in the land." He informed, before he turned around and began to read from his book. "Be careful, Miss Snow White that story I mentioned, it does get a bit grim." He said seriously and unintentionally punned, since the story was by the Grimm Brothers. He walked away from the girl in white, as he read.

Weiss watched him leave. "…Well…that wasn't ominous…" She muttered sarcastically, before she looked down and fixed her dress. "Snow White…I like it." She said with a slight smile. ' _The Fairest most beautiful of them all.'_ She thought with a slight smirk. That was something she could get behind. She couldn't really tell if Harry was flirting with her or not, with his aloof dispassionate tone she really doubted that, so she took it as a compliment.

After an hour or so, the airship docked with the entrance of the school. As soon as it landed Jaune pushed by to hurl into a trash can. Harry glanced at him, before he sighed and read, as he slowly walked. He took a few steps, before he heard a commotion.

Harry glanced around and saw Ruby and Weiss arguing, causing him to sigh. He narrowed his eyes, when he noticed Weiss holding something, red…or glass…maybe a crystal. ' _It's weird. That stuff is giving off that same static feeling that explosive gem thing, the well-dressed man threw.'_ Harry mused, before he closed his eyes and exhaled from his nose. ' _…Oh…'_ He thought, before he went back to reading. ' _This problem will probably solve it…'_ He began, before an explosion of flames, snow and electricity erupted. ' _Self.'_ He finished with a sigh.

' _Well…it's not my problem.'_ Harry thought, before he watched the girl in white storm off. He noticed another girl, who was dressed in black and purple. He noticed she had long flowing black hair, with a bow in her hair. ' _Geez, so many attractive females…'_ He mused with a sigh. He knew there was bound to be trouble, there always is.

Harry continued to read, as he walked forward, towards the downed Ruby. He didn't need to look up, to know someone else standing near the girl. "Hey, I'm Jaune." A male voice said, as he helped the black and red themed girl up.

"Ruby…Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes." A disinterested aloof voice said, causing Ruby and Jaune to turn. "I hope you know. You're lucky I was there to clean up the mess you created." Harry said.

"Harry? Did you see that girl that blew me up?" Ruby asked.

Harry sighed. "I was a few meters away…" He began.

"What's a meter?" Ruby questioned curiously.

"…Right…We're not in my place…" Harry muttered. It would seem people here didn't use the Metric System. "Okay, a meter is about three feet…and a few inches." He said with some annoyance.

"That makes since, oh, this is Jaune." Ruby said, as she looked at the blond. "This is Harry." She informed, as she looked at the black haired teen.

Harry looked at the two, before he turned around and began to walk away. Ruby seemed to not be horribly scarred from being in the epicenter of an explosion. ' _Perhaps she's naturally more durable than the average human.'_ He mused.

"Come on, Vomit boy." Ruby said with a smirk, as she followed the closed off teen.

"What? Oh, come on." Jaune complained, before he walked with the girl. "Why 'Vomit Boy'?" He asked.

"Well it's just the first thing I could think of." She admitted.

"I just told you my name like…twenty seconds ago." Jaune replied.

"Yeah, but they were long seconds." Ruby said.

' _Are they following me?'_ Harry thought, before he sighed. ' _Yeah…they are.'_ He mused.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it." Jaune informed.

"Do they?" Ruby asked, while Harry stopped and slowly turned and faced Jaune.

"Jaune Arc?" Harry questioned.

"Yep." Jaune replied.

"Joan of Arc…" He said unsure.

"It's never been said that way but close enough." Jaune replied with a shrug and a smile.

"…I thought it was only fairy tales…now a cross dresser too?" Harry mumbled to himself, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back for a second.

"Um…what?" Ruby asked, while Jaune had an embarrassed look. Did he hear cross dresser?

"Nothing, it's just the name 'Joan of Arc' is a…known name from my area." Harry said, causing Jaune to look at him curiously. "…Almost seven hundred years ago." He added, before he scowled. ' _So…what is with this world? Snow White, Red Riding hood, The Good Witch of the North and now Joan of Arc…Two Brother's grim stories, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and now this.'_ He thought.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"…You don't want to know." Harry said, as he turned.

"Please?" She asked with big eyes.

"I wanna know what happened too." Jaune admitted.

"…She…was a crossdresser, who dressed in men's cloths." Harry began.

"So?" Ruby asked. That wasn't a big deal.

"Seven hundred years ago, where I lived…religion and chauvinism tied together. For a woman to wear a man's cloths, was heresy. And heresy was punished. She was trialed and interrogated by the Cardinal of Winchester. And she was executed…though she was a repeated offender, doing it several times. She was executed how all 'heretics' were…" Harry trailed off, as he glanced down, while Ruby and Jaune looked kinda mortified.

"H…How were heretics executed?" Jaune asked nervously.

Harry closed the journal he was reading and put it way, as he pushed his glasses up, causing the lenses to glean slightly. "…They were burned alive." He said. "Like Witches, Wizards, those who thought there God wasn't the right one, those who delved into science, people who had abilities were seen as spawns of a monster…" He trailed off. "…My place was really archaic…and kinda stupid. I'm sure you can understand why I'm not there." He added dispassionately.

"Y-y-yeah…" Jaune said, as he shifted slightly.

"Don't worry. I doubt you were related to the woman." Harry said, though it really didn't help with the almost apathetic voice he had.

"Well ah…" Ruby sounded, as she wanted to break the awkward feeling in the air. Well awkward for Jaune and Ruby, Harry didn't seem to really care. "…I got this thing!" She announced, as she pulled out a giant scythe and stabbed it into the ground.

Jaune moved back, while Harry moved forward and touched the giant scythe. "What an excellent construct." He commented, as he glanced at the weapon and moved back. ' _…Perhaps I should start mine.'_ He mused. He was a bit of a builder, though he only had a few designs in mind.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, as he looked at that. ' _…Aren't they used for farming or something?'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, it's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said excitedly.

' _I wonder what kind of rounds it takes.'_ Harry thought. ' _Armor Piercing, FMJ, High-Explosive, Incendiary, hollow-pointed…such a wide variety.'_ He mused.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked, as she looked at Jaune.

"Well…I got this sword." Jaune said, with some fake enthusiasm, as he unsheathed his blade.

"Ohh!" Ruby sounded.

"I also got this thing too." He said, as he raised his arm and the sheath to the sword expanded to form a shield.

"So, what do they do?" She asked.

"Well um, the shield gets smaller, so when I'm tired, I can just put it away." Jaune said, as he collapsed the shield.

Ruby smiled, before she looked at Harry. "What about you?" She asked with some excitement.

"…What about me?" Harry asked with a frown. Was he supposed to do something? Having the memories of Voldemort, being an almost recluse for the better part of his life, and emulating the only person he actually look up to, that being Severus Snape. He wasn't one who one would call 'a social expert'.

"What about your weapon?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"What about my weapon?" He asked with some suspicion. "Do you wish to get insight into my weaponry, to form some kinda strategy against them?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"No." Ruby replied, before she glanced down and drew a circle into the ground with her foot. "I just think that weapons are like and an extension of who we are. And I just feel…" She said.

"So…you're extension is a giant sniper scythe." Harry said dryly, as he glanced at the weapon.

"Hey, don't dis Crescent Rose." Ruby said, as she hugged the weapon.

"It wasn't meant to be an insult. I was only stating a fact. And if I do say, it does characterize you, strong, deadly…reliable." Harry trailed off, causing the girl to smile slightly.

"So does that mean I can see your weapon?" Ruby asked with a wide smile.

"…I…don't really think that would be a good idea." Harry admitted. Murciélago wasn't one to let people touch it. Like the Phoenix feather in the wand core, it was independent and didn't like wielded by anyone other than the wizard it was bounded with. Coupled with the fact the experimental bat-demon blood potion core it was drenched in, it wouldn't be a good idea for someone other than him to touch.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with an adorable pout.

"I just don't think it is safe to bring out." He informed.

"I'm not going to take it from you and swing it around, silly." Ruby replied with an eye roll and a smile.

Harry sighed, as he slowly reached up to his back. He really didn't know why he was doing this. Perhaps he liked Ruby. ' _No, that very idea is ludicrous.'_ He thought, but he still gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of its sheath and held it in front of him.

Ruby looked at it with wide eyes, as she moved closer. "Ohh!" She sounded.

It was a standard sized katana sword with a green hilt. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Ruby slowly reached out, only for the sword to be pulled back.

"Aw…" Ruby sounded. "…I really wanted to touch your sword." She whined out.

Jaune made a face at that comment. ' _That sounded so wrong.'_ He thought.

"I do apologize for my abruptness, but Murciélago isn't one to be let touched by others." Harry said, as he sheathed the katana in the green sheath in between his backpack and his back.

"Hmm? What's that mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It means I don't want people to touch my sword." Harry said with some irritation.

"No…Meru…Sher…go..." Ruby said, butchering the pronunciation.

"You mean Murciélago." Harry said dryly. "It means 'Black-Winged Great Demon'…or 'Bat'. I like the first one more." He admitted with a sigh.

"Why'd you call it that?" Ruby asked curiously. Harry looked at her for a few seconds, before he turned around and began to walk away. "Ugh, why does he keep doing that?" She questioned to herself, as she crossed her arms.

"Um, is he usually like that?" Jaune asked, before he looked around unsure. "Where did that guy lead us?" He questioned.

"…Huh…" Ruby sounded, as she glanced around. "I have no idea." She admitted.

"Should we walk around until we find something that could lead us to the school…or follow 'short, dark and depressing'?" He asked jokingly, referring to Harry.

"Short?" Ruby said with a slight snort. "He's taller than me." She said.

"So, aren't you like fifteen?" Jaune asked.

"So is he." Ruby replied.

"Oh…well…this is embarrassing." Jaune commented, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And yes, come on!" Ruby announced, as she went to catch up with Harry.

"Ugh, wait up!" The blond forced out, as he tried to keep up with the really fast girl.

After a few minutes, Harry walked into a giant auditorium, with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. He glanced around, before he walked deeper into the room, passing a few people. ' _No one talk to me, no one talk to me.'_ He thought.

"Hello." A female voice said, causing him to internally sigh as he turned slightly. Next to him was a girl with long red hair pulled into a pony-tail, with vivid green eyes, along with wearing some type of armor.

"Sorry, I don't have an Oedipus Complex." Harry stated bluntly, as he walked away.

"…Huh?" Pyrrha sounded unsure. That was one of the weirdest responses she ever got in a conversation.

Harry walked passes a few people before he stopped at a space free of people. He glanced around and noticed the girl from earlier, the one with long flowing black hair and a bow, leaning against a wall reading a book. He noticed she was completely ignoring him, and Harry immediately decided that he liked her best out of most of the people he met here.

Blake sighed when she felt someone watching her, before she felt it stop, as someone moved away from her and sat down. She glanced up from her book and noticed a young boy sitting a few feet from her. She watched as he took his backpack off, before he opened it up and looked inside it. Blake disregarded it, there were a lot of people in the large room and it was getting a bit full, so she didn't find it out of the ordinary for someone to want some space. And she was in a place that was a bit spacious.

Harry opened his backpack, before he reached in and pulled out a hand sized wooden box. He opened up the wooden box, revealing a clump of pure refined Carbon Steel. What was left over of the metal he used to forge Murciélago and the two Predator Shurikens, he had enough metal that he wanted to save it and use it for something else but not enough to use it for something important.

' _But perhaps I can make it…Ruby has such a unique weapon. It would stand to reason she isn't the only one.'_ Harry thought, as he took the metal ore out of the wooden box and put it in his jacket pocket. ' _It means I have to move its construction up…good thing I brought all the designs with me.'_ He mused, as he pulled out a larger box, which was almost twice as large as the one that contained the metal ore.

Harry put the box in another pocket in his jacket, before he pulled out a journal from the backpack. The Journal was black and leather bound with a symbol on the front. The symbol was depicted as a cross with a snake or serpent draped about it, as well as detached wings and a crown above it. It looked similar to the Rod of Asclepius The ancient Greek sign of Medicine. Also like The Caduceus the ancient Greek symbol of the God of Alchemy, Hermes.

The teen closed his backpack, before he put it on his back, and glanced around. Harry opened the journal, to a page where a book mark was. When he looked inside the page, there was a very complex diagram and a complex Alchemy Transmutation Circle, along with dozens of paragraphs of notes and instructions.

While Harry read, he seemed totally oblivious to the arguing Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were doing. He honestly really didn't care. He was more focused on creating the construct he was planning on creating for a few months, but really never had the motivation to go through with it.

He read, before he glanced up when he heard the microphone of the auditorium activate, as the man who invited him here stood in in front of it. Next to Ozpin was Glynda.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction…" Ozpin said. Harry glanced down for a second, before he looked back up to the man. "…You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, before he walked off.

' _I don't have a purpose or direction…I just…do for myself.'_ Harry mused, before he ran his fingers over the journal in his hand. ' _Perhaps it's time I try for something bigger than I am.'_ He thought.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said curtly.

Harry glanced around, before he began to head out of the auditorium. "Hey, Harry!" Ruby said happily, as she quickly met up with him. "It's kinda weird, huh?" She asked.

"It would depend on what 'it' is." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well, all of this! All the people." Ruby said, as she glanced around. "It's just weird." She commented.

"…Yes?" Harry said unsure, was she asking him a question or for some comfort. He really didn't know, a part of him really didn't care. But his reply got a smile from the girl.

Harry turned around and began to head out of the room again, only for Ruby to stop him again. "Where're you going?" She asked curiously.

"Away." He replied.

"Where?" Ruby questioned with a tilt of her head.

"To a location that isn't the current one I'm in." He said bluntly.

"Oh, um…is it alright if I come along?" Ruby asked. "It's just I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." She admitted, as she cast a glance at the girl who yelled at her.

"I…" Harry began, as he glanced at her. Only to see she was looking at him with big silver eyes. "…Ugh, fine." He said, getting a wide smile from the girl.

As some of the students left the Auditorium, while Harry and Ruby headed for the main avenue. Ruby looked around unsure, as the other teen led her towards the Main Avenue.

"Why are we here?" Ruby asked, before she noticed they were at the area she 'blown up' in.

Harry didn't really seem to care about her question, so he ignored it. Ruby looked around in confusion, she notice Harry was walking around the scorched crater. The closed off teen narrowed his eyes when he saw several small crystalline objects imbedded in the ground, probably only finger nail sized, maybe smaller.

"What's going on?" Ruby questioned.

Again Harry didn't really care to answer. Instead he reached back and unsheathed his katana sword. " ** _Reparo_** …" He muttered.

Ruby and Harry watched as all the tiny glowing crystalline objects imbedded in the ground pull themselves out, and began to mend together. The scorched ground seemed to repair itself, along with the burn mark vanishing.

In front of Harry several unique looking crystal-like gems floated in front of his face. He sheathed Murciélago and looked at the floating crystals. He reached up twisted his hand slightly, causing all the crystals to rotate. There were several different colored gems.

"…So that's Dust." Ruby said, before she pouted slightly. "They're nice to look at without them blowing up in my face." She muttered with her arms crossed.

"…Dust…" Harry muttered to himself, as he let the individual gems orbit around his hand.

"Oh, some fire ones…and some earth ones…and I think that's a lightning one…" Ruby said.

Harry scowled, as he closed his hands, and all the gems came together and he reached out and gripped them. "I see." He muttered, before he put the Dust gems in his pocket.

"What are you going to do with them? Give them back to Ms. Ice Princess?" Ruby asked, saying 'Ice Princess' sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm going to use them for something." Harry replied.

"For what?" Ruby asked with a smile and a curious look on her face.

"Something." Harry said with a frown, as he turned around and headed back for the academy.

"Ugh, again." Ruby muttered, before she quickly walked after him. "Why are you like that?" She asked.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"You're just so…off." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a light switch that can be tampered with on someone else's convenience." Harry said sarcastically.

"There! That's what I'm talking about!" Ruby announced, as she pointed at the teen.

"…You don't like my voice?" Harry asked unsure.

"No, no, no, not that. The way you act…you act all…" Ruby said, as pouted in thought.

"Distant, cold, aloof, jaded." Harry said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ruby said with a smile. "Why are you like that?" She asked curiously. She didn't want her friend to feel like that.

"I know it may escape your notice, but some people are different." Harry said with a scowl, as he looked at her.

"I…I know. And I'm tolerant of every one. I just don't want you to feel bad and stuff." Ruby replied.

"Tolerant…." Harry muttered, before he scowled. "…I'm not a very tolerant person." He admitted, causing Ruby to look at him in surprise. "Though when it comes to Race, Religion, Sexual Orientation or whatever I understand. Though I usually make fun of Religion, as long as people aren't starting crusades or massacring thousands of people in the name of their story book, I don't have an actual problem with Religion. As for Sexual Orientation, I say fuck whoever or whatever you want…as long as the other partner is consenting. And I believe in treating all races as equally bad as you treat your own, after all, all of my worst enemies are the same as me." Harry said. Ruby blinked a few times. "But there are some things that I don't have any patients for, idiots and dunderheads. And people who constantly trying to get me to open up, are some of those people." He informed, causing Ruby to look down for a second.

"It's not a surprise to me." Harry said. "I don't wake up and look in the mirror and see some happy kid, with tons of friends and a great life. Don't think I'm not aware of my problems. I suppress my emotions and project…this." He said, as he motioned to himself. "I'm well aware of people's perception and reception of my attitude. I simply don't care." He admitted.

"Oh…I just thought…you know…" Ruby trailed off.

"You thought I didn't know I came across as a reclusive dark dressed nerd." Harry said a frown.

"Y-you heard that?" Ruby asked nervously. Harry looked at her blankly, before he turned around and walked away. Ruby stomped her foot. "Ugh, not again!" She announced, before she went after him, though she did have a slight smile on her face.

A few hours later, at night, Harry sat against a wall with a frown on his face. His back pack, Murciélago and his two Shurikens were locked up in a locker. Something regulated, as to not have any students having weapons when the others were sleeping. He understood why, which is why he was glad he got the metal ore, wooden container and his Alchemist Journal out of his back pack before he had to lock them up.

Harry had a slight smirk, as he read the journal. Luckily he was able to take his wand out of Murciélago's hilt. He still needed to finish his construct.

He glanced up when he hear some more commotion. He saw Ruby and Yang fighting, though it was more playful than them actually wanting to kill each other. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Weiss storm up to them, there were some traded words, before the girl with long black hair blew the candles out, with most of the would be students going to sleep, plus Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

After a few minutes, Harry was under a sleeping bag. He was reading from the Alchemist Journal, as he held his wand up with the tip giving off a white light. "That should be long enough…" He muttered, as he poked his head out from the sleeping bag and noticed everyone was asleep, and when back under the cover.

In an instant the sleeping bag deflated, with the distinct sound of static. In the middle of Beacon Academy's large hallways the distinct figure of Harry appeared. He turned around, as he pointed his wand around, as it gave off a bright light.

Harry noticed no one was around, before he began walking down a hallway. He raised his hand up and with a flick of his wrist, and the light was put out.

The teen moved silently through the hallways of Beacon, without as much a sound coming from his footsteps. Harry stopped at a large window and looked out at the full moon. He glanced up and noticed a small platform above some of the windows on a branching building.

Harry turned and looked down, as he looked at the window was originally looking out of, now standing on the small platform he saw. "Hmm…this seems like a fine place." He muttered, before he sighed and leaned his head back.

' _…Maybe I should open up…'_ He thought, before he scoffed. ' _…Yeah right.'_ He added, as he leveled his wand at the roof under him. The ground ignited with fire and it drew, and formed a Complex Transmutation Circle. The fire dimmed revealing a glowing sigil in the ground.

"Alright then…" Harry muttered, as he leveled his wand at his index finger, before he created a cut, drawing blood.

Harry knelt down in the center of the Transmutation Circle. He drew a narrow Octagonal Star, before he drew a circle around the points of the Star. From the top of the circle Harry drew an upside down question mark-like symbol to the center of the star.

After the Blood Rune was drawn, Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out the purified metal ore. "Let's see now." He commented, as he leveled his want at the metal ore.

A light sparked from the wand and hit the metal ore. The metal ore began to shift and change, as Harry transfigured. Harry frowned as he focused. What he was changing the metal to and what it was composed of were the relatively the same thing.

The metal ore began to shit and shrink down. It turned into a small chromed rectangular sized block. The block had two 'Z' shaped indents along the side of the block, as the upper left and lower right side of the blocks had a protrusion.

Harry smirked as he reached down and picked up the chrome block. He looked at it as he felt it in his hand. "It's hard to believe that this tiny little thing has two million energy and artificial neural pathways running through it." He commented. "With a full current running through it, it could possibly power a whole building." He said.

Of course what the block was powered by Magic. ' _Magic…most Wizards and Witches thing Magic is something they're born with…of course they were stupid.'_ Harry thought with a frown. "Magic is life's essence. It is generated by living things, and may be thought of as akin to the concepts of Odic Force and Prana. However, the human heart and soul is also powerful source of magical energy." He said, as he glanced down at the chrome metallic block. "It's hard to believe such a tiny thing can use me as a conduit, to pull the energy from Magic out of the empowerment to power it." He said, before he put the chrome block on the ground, right on top of the Blood Rune.

Harry stood back, as he flicked his wand at the small chrome block. " ** _Geminio._** " He muttered, before the chrome block shifted slightly. In an instant the block was duplicated, with two blocks. After a second the two turned into four, the four turned into eight, the eight turned to sixteen, the sixteen turned to thirty-two, after that it doubled to sixty-four, and ended when they doubled to one hundred and twenty eight.

With a wave of his hand, Harry telekinetically rearranged the metallic blocks to form a cube that was almost up to his shins. He floated the metallic cube and put it back on the Blood Rune.

Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a larger wooden case, before he opened it up. Inside the case was a large glass vial, filled with dark murky blue glowing liquid.

"From all over the world…And a few hundred thousand contributors…" Harry said, as he held the vial up. "…The combined genetic material of a few hundred thousand people." He said, as he looked at the vial.

' _It wasn't hard. All I had to do was reduce the people to their basic components by dissecting them down to their base atoms. All of the material was condensed and compressed in this vial.'_ Harry thought. ' _It was fairly easy to find promising contributors to add to this. I mean, I was a traveling to parts of the world for a reason.'_ He mused with a slight smirk.

He went to Germany, China and Russia to inspect the Mass Gravesites they put up during World War 2, which contained hundreds of people. Getting ahold of some of the records, Harry narrowed down the list of all the solders, officers or even leaders of the groups. He decided on using the people who had the best promise, potential and intelligence.

Harry walked over to the metallic cube composed of blocks. He opened the vial, before some of the blocks moved back, letting him empty the vial into it. After the blocks sealed up, Harry moved to the edge of the Transmutation Circle and knelt down as he put his hands on the circle.

The Circle was illuminated by a blue light, as sparks of energy crackled around the block composed cube. Harry scowled, as he Transmutated the Metallic Blocks and the Atomized Compressed Genetic Data of almost a few hundred thousand people. Harry was moving the data from the atoms and uploading them into the Blocks' Neural Network thus storing the knowledge and essence of the individuals that were reduced to their atoms. So while they were all technically dead they were all going to subsequently be reborn.

The light from the Transmutation Circle dimmed. Harry exhaled a few times, as he looked at the cube composed of metallic blocks.

Harry watched as the cube fell apart, before the chrome metallic blocks began to change color as they rearranged themselves. The blocks turned a dark purple-blue, as the blocks began to form an insect-like spider. The Insect had four legs and wing-like flippers on its dorsal sides, while the links connecting the blocks gave off a deep blue light.

The mechanical spider turned and faced Harry, as its metallic legs clanked on the ground. "…Hello there." Harry said, as he fixed his glasses. "Do you know your name?" He asked.

The insectoid's wing-like flippers flapped slightly, creating a slight metallic grinding sound. ' ** _I…Am confused…'_** A deep low synthetic voice said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that. You're fine. You're safe. Once again, do you know your name?" Harry questioned.

' ** _Yes. I know my name. My name is…is…'_** synthetic voice said unsure. ' ** _I do not know…I'm sorry.'_** It said.

"It's fine. It's perfectly normal reaction, given your state." Harry stated. "Would you like to know your name?" He asked.

' ** _Yes please. I would like to know my name. I am…very confused.'_** It replied.

"…Your name is…Nazara. That's your name." The teen informed.

' ** _…Nazara?...The one who sees…'_** It said to itself.

"Yes. You are incredibly smart, Nazara. It's very nice to meet you." Harry said, as he knelt down in front of the dark purple colored metallic insectoid.

' ** _…I think I know you…'_** Nazara said.

"No, you've never met me before. You didn't exist before today…Do you know your name?" Harry questioned.

The metallic spider took a few steps forward, as its wing-like flippers flapped a few times. ' ** _I am Nazara.'_** It said.

"That's correct. I am Harry Sebastian Nicodemus, but you can call me your creator…or father. I'm going to take good care of you." He informed, as he held his hand out.

' ** _Father….I am glad to hear that.'_** The slow deep synthetic voice admitted, before the metallic spider crouched and jumped onto his hand, and then crawled up Harry's arm.

"We are going to do incredible things together you and me…" Harry said, as he knelt down and reached into his jacket, before he pulled out the Dust Gems he repaired earlier. "…You'll be my vanguard." He informed. Dumbledore had Fawkes and Voldemort had Nagini, he needed something too.

' ** _Of course, Father.'_** Nazara replied.

Harry knelt down as he put the dust gems on the ground, he snapped waved his hand and erased the Transmutation Circle and Blood Rune from the ground, before he leveled his wand at the ground again. On the ground a less complex and smaller Transmutation Circle formed out of fire, before the fire dimmed.

The teen put the six Dust Crystals he collected in the center of the circle. ' _I just need to shift and up their potency.'_ He thought, as he put his hands on the edge of the circle.

The circle gave off a blue energy, as sparks crackled off the Dusts. Harry scowled ash began to change the molecular properties of the Dusts. The two fire Dust gems gave off a more intense glow, as they radiated heat. The Earth Dust gems seemed to have turned a darker metallic color. And the Lightning gems gleaned brightly, as sparks crackled off them, as one of the windows next to the roof Harry stood on, began to drift towards the Lightning Dusts, like it was magnetic.

Harry glanced down at the Dust gems, as the Transmutation Circle deactivated. He knelt down and reached out, and picked up the dust gems. "Well…You're going to have to adapt and get stronger…you should start now." Harry said, as he held the six Dust Gems up to the metallic spider. The two fiery almost molten hot fire Dust, the two metallic metal Dusts, and a magnetic-like lightning Dusts.

The metallic spider moved forward, before it leaned down and quickly devoured the Dust gems, leaving nothing left. Harry watched Nazara assimilate the energy and materials from the Dust into its very being, with the deep blue lines linking its blocks together giving off a brighter glow.

Harry looked around, as he checked the area. He held his arm up. "Come on, Nazara. I don't want to get caught." He said.

' ** _Yes Father. The probability of you getting caught is zero percent, with my help.'_** Nazara said, as it crawled down Harry's right arm and rearranged itself over his arm, forming a futuristic looking bracer.

Harry glanced down at the Transmutation Circle, before he waved his hand and shuffled up the gravel and destroying the circle. He glanced around, before he vanished in the sound of static.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything_

As most of the kids in the ballroom were walking around, talking as most of them got up or had been up. A young teen with messy jet-black hair had his eyes closed, as he sat down and leaned against a wall.

A tall teen with burnt-orange hair that was combed back, walked by, before he stopped and noticed the sleeping teen. Cardin had a smirk as he glanced around. Before he took a step closed and reached out.

"Touch me I will break every bone in that arm, as well as several tendons." Harry stated, with his eyes still closed. Cardin froze when he felt some unseen force wrap around his heart. "Fly away little bird, fly…fly away." He said quietly, as he opened his eyes and looked at Cardin with cool apathy.

Cardin looked at Harry and looked up, he could've sworn he saw the image of a demonic humanoid bat-like creature looming over the teen, protecting him. It had large black bat wings. Its chest was shown, revealing a large hole with dripping black, blood-like liquid. The things eyes were unique, its irises were yellow while it's sclera were green, and it had black tear-like markings under its eyes and seemed to have two large bat ears.

"I am not one to usually repeat myself. I find it a waste of my time. But turn around and leave me alone, or I will show you what it's like to feel true despair." Harry said coolly.

Cardin took a step back, when he saw the apparition look towards him, before it raised its hand and pointed its finger at him. Around the tip a black ball of energy with a green outline formed. Cardin blinked a few times and the apparition was vanished in wisps of black and grey ash. He quickly turned around and walked away as fast as he could.

"…I wonder what his problem was…" Harry muttered, he didn't think he was that threatening. He wasn't really trying. He did just wake up. He glanced around and noticed the sun was shining through the windows, before he sighed and stood up. He quickly walked by the dozens of possible students, as he went to get himself cleaned and changed.

After about half an hour, Harry walked out of one of the bathrooms. He wore his usual short-sleeved black jacket with bat-motif buttons and sequenced details, which he kept unzipped. Underneath that he wore a steel grey shirt with small black bat-prints. He wore long black trousers and black shoes. On his left hand he wore a black glove and on his right arm he had a futuristic dark purple colored bracer with deep blue glowing lines running along it.

Harry ran a hand through his jet-black hair, before he went to the locker rooms to get his weapons. He walked passed a girl who was rambling happily to a boy who seemed to be kinda tired. Harry glanced around, before he found his locker.

After he opened it up, he reached in and pulled out a green katana sheath with a green hilt. Harry glanced around, before he took the concealed wand out of his glove and put it back into Murciélago. He felt the katana humming in power, before he partially unsheathed the blade.

"Shh…I was fine." Harry muttered with a frown, before the sword gave off a slight humming sound again. "Yes…I…missed you too." He said, before he scowled and sheathed the blade fully. He looped the strap to the sheath around his shoulder and held it on his back.

He reached in the locker again and pulled out two hand sized metallic disks. Harry put them in his jacket pockets, before he heard someone yell 'Ridiculous', which caused him to turn, before he watched the weird blond guy from the other day walk by.

"Ohh…It'sh the wittle fetus!" Yang announced, as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Are you all dressed up and ready to fight?" She asked, as she took a step back and gave him a smirk.

"You are so unbelievable, do you treat everyone like this!?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Only you, fetus." Yang said with a wink.

"Will you quite calling me that. It…doesn't make any sense." Harry said with a frown.

"Well, it doesn't really have to. You're a little baby, coming out to the world." Yang said, as she wrapped and arm around Harry's shoulder and pointed her other arm up at the sky. "So what if I mess with you now or in a few years." She added, as she moved back and ruffled the teen's hair.

Yang raised an eyebrow as she felt his hair. It felt…weird. ' _Does he dye his hair?'_ She thought to herself, before she shrugged. It didn't really matter to her.

Harry scowled before he quickly hit her hand out of his hair. "Don't do that." He said seriously.

"Geez, flirting already and so rough too." Yang said with a shake of her head, as she wiped an imaginary tear out of her eye. "You grow up so fast." She said with a grin.

"You're a disease of the mind." Harry said with a scowl.

"Heh, now you're talking dirty, and with your big sis Yang?" Yang asked. "You really are a crazy one." She informed.

"My sanity is not in question. But I feel I should ask you, if you've been psychiatrically tested." He replied.

"Nope, I like to live dangerously." She said, as she ran a hand through her long messy blond hair.

"You are a danger to society." Harry said.

"I like to think it adds a bit of flare into people's lives." Yang admitted, before she gave Harry a smirk. "I can keep this up all day." She said.

Harry scowled, before he glanced away. "Aw, I can never stay mad at you, cute little fetus!" Yang announced, as she pulled the younger teen into a hug and held his face in her chest. "Does the little baby like being nuzzled in my bosoms?" She asked.

The teen didn't really push out of the blond girl's grip. One he did try on the airship and she was incredibly strong. And two, he was jaded and aloof, he wasn't celibate, he found Yang attractive he wasn't going to be insane and not enjoy some of it.

Yang let go of Harry, to see he was looking away with a scowl. "Did you like it being nuzzle in my bosoms…It's perfectly natural." She said with a smirk.

"…You're annoying." Harry said, as he glanced away.

"And you're depressing. But, I can look past that." Yang replied.

"…I was able to…Harry? What're you doing here?" Ruby asked with some excitement, as she walked back to her sister.

"I have to come clean about something, Ruby…" Yang said, as she put a hand on the silver-eyed girl's shoulder. "…You're fetus boyfriend is in love with my bosoms." She informed seriously.

"You are impossible." Harry said with a scowl, as he looked at the older blonde.

"And you're adorable." Yang replied.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked unsure.

"You're sister's insane." Harry informed, getting an eye roll from Yang. "Anyway…I'm heading out…I…don't know why I just said that." He muttered, as he turned around and walked.

"I think he's breaking!" Yang said excitedly. "See, even he's coming out of his shell." She said, as she proudly put her hands on her hips. "And it's all because of, the number one…me." She added with a smirk.

"I think he's right…you are insane." Ruby said, before a smile formed on her face. "I'm just kidding." She added.

"Ugh, yeah I know." Yang said with a sigh, Ruby was kinda terrible at sarcasm.

Harry walked passed a girl in white, red-headed girl in armor and a blond. "Harry?" Weiss asked, as she glanced at him, before she smirked. "If there are teams…" She began.

"Not interested." Harry replied, as he left the locker room.

Jaune blinked a few times. ' _I need confidence like that.'_ He mused, though it was more apathy than confidence.

Harry took a few steps out of the locker room, before he stopped. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice said, coming over an inter-com.

He glanced down and sighed, before he headed towards the given destination. As he moved through the hallways of the school, he noticed a girl leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He noticed she had short dark brown hair, with wavy locks on the side of her face, which was dyed with it starting dark brown and changed to red.

"Got enough of a look, newbie?" She asked, as she moved her black sunglasses out of the way.

"Any answer I reply with would insinuate I was 'checking you out'." Harry said with a frown. "I was only noticing your appearance. I haven't seen you around before. I'd hazard a guess and assume you're from a higher year, especially with the way you referred to me as 'newbie'." He stated.

"You've got a mouth on you, the names Coco." She informed.

"Harry…" He said, before he looked forward and began to walk.

"Eh, hold up there big boy." Coco said with a hint of sarcasm, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I heard there're a few 'prodigies' joining from your bunch." She informed, causing him to glance at her.

"Okay." Harry said dispassionately. "You're telling me this, why?" He asked.

"Some information isn't as tight-lipped as they might think. Rumor has it two kids have been bumped up, because of their 'extraordinary talent'" Coco said with an eye roll. "One silver eyed girl wielding a giant scythe and some mopey boy with glasses." She added, as she looked down towards the teen.

"Is this some form of shake down, where you try to engage my in combat to make sure I'm not arrogant or to full of myself?" Harry asked with a scowl, as he slipped his hand into his jacket.

Coco raised an eyebrow, before she glanced around. "I admit. It does kinda seem that way." She said uncaringly. "But no, that's not why I'm here." She informed.

"I suppose you're here to impose your superiority." Harry said cynically.

"No, dude, shut up for a minute." Coco said irritated. "We get the option of seeing some of the younger initiates enter Beacon. So who they do their stuff. Some of us have a bit of a…betting pool up and running." She informed. "It's mostly around who dies first, who forms what teams, and who gets the highest kill-count." She said with a smirk.

"…I see…" Harry said, as he glanced up.

"Hmph, no one really knows who the prodigies are, other than then what I told you. And the bets lock down after the initiation starts, so they can't be changed." Coco said with a smirk, as she leaned back and crossed her arms, while giving the teen a look.

"But luckily I came across one of them, aren't I right?" She asked. "Don't answer that, we both know I'm right. No one's placed any bets on the 'mopey dark nerdy kid' yet." Coco informed with a smirk. "I'm going to change that, if you catch my drift. I say you'll have the highest kill count and not die in this thing." She informed, as she turned around and walked off…or more like walked off with a strut in her step. "Understand?" She asked as she cast a glanced back at him, as she moved her sunglasses out of the way for a second.

Harry looked at her, before he left without saying anything. But Coco smirked, she liked he didn't talk too much. If he did win then she could use all that money to by some more things for herself. Coco walked off, as she held her hand-bag. ' _I'll pay the kid back later when he wins.'_ She thought.

' _Hmm…It's weird how that girl's named after chocolate…But my name means 'War Chief' so I can't judge on strange names.'_ Harry thought, as he walked out of Beacon and to the Cliff that overlooked a forest.

The teen glanced around and he noticed Ozpin and Glynda standing near the edge of the cliff. Glynda was holding a tablet, while Ozpin was holding a mug. Harry looked down and stood on a silver tile, like he saw most of the other people doing.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda informed.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He stated. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." He informed.

"Another thing, I might add. I do know there are an odd number of you." He said, as he glanced at the group of initiates. "For the person who doesn't find a partner…well…" Ozpin trailed off, leaving some of the people hanging, while he glanced at Harry.

"Anyway, you will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah…um, sir?" Jaune questioned, as he raised his hand.

"Good Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, totally ignoring the blond.

Harry glanced down at the tile he stood on, before he put his hands in his pockets and looked forward. Nora crouched, while Ren readied his pistols, Yang raised her fists and Ruby readied herself.

A good distance away, Coco was crossing one leg over another, as she held a tablet. "Um…What are you doing?" Velvet asked unsure, as she watched her teammate focus on the tablet.

"Watching my investment." Coco replied.

"I-I thought you didn't care about that stuff." Velvet said.

"Well, you could say a small fortune depends on it." She said, as she took her sunglasses off and watched the screen on the tablet. Velvet moved behind Coco and looked over her shoulder.

"That's him…He's…He's kinda cute…" Velvet said, as she glanced down.

"Meh." Coco sounded.

Back at the cliff, Harry looked to his side and saw Weiss being launched into over towards the forest. "…So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked nervously.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin informed.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune questioned.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin replied.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, when he heard the two people next to him be launched forward. He opened his eyes and looked to his right and saw Yang and Ruby ready. Yang turned to him and gave him a smirk, before he was launched forward.

The teen flew through the air, as he scowled slightly. While flying through the air, Harry noticed a large bird in his way. He thrust his hand forward and the bird exploded, just as Harry flew through the storm of feathers.

While Harry flew, the lower part of his body began to shift to black smoke, leaving a smoke trail. The black smoke flew through the air, gaining a bit of altitude as it stayed in the air longer than some of the other students. While the black smoke was flying the sound of yelling echoed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yang announced, as she used her gauntlets to propel herself forward. She glanced to the side and saw a flying black smoke thing next to her.

She noticed the black smoke dissipated, revealing the young teen she was teasing. Yang watched as Harry spun in the air, so his legs were forward, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out to disks. She looked forward and crashed through some leaves.

While Yang crash landed, Harry fell towards the ground, as green telekinetic energy accumulated around his feet. As he gripped his two disks, he slammed into the ground. A large repulsive force of telekinetic energy exploded outward, leveling some of the trees around him.

Harry glanced around, as he crouched and held his two disks. After a few seconds he stood straighter, before he heard the sound of several growling creatures. Harry turned around and saw nine creatures coming out of the woods.

They were werewolf-like creatures. They had pitch-black fur and red eyes. And on their heads there was, what appeared to be bone skull-like features.

Harry looked forward and noticed there were three of the werewolf-like creatures on his left, three on his right and three in front of him, all of them growling and snarling. When the Beowolves moved closer, Harry's eye went a bit wide, as his irises narrowed and sharpened.

"…Hmm…The fact that you're only composed of nine beasts, is a bit anti-climactic." Harry commented coolly, as he put one of the disks away. "Don't move and don't struggle, I'll make this quick." He informed, as he walked forward, towards the three Beowolves. He swiped down his left hand, as a circular array of six sharp sickle-like blades protrude from the disk.

The Beowolf to the right the group standing in front of the teen opened its mouth wide. Harry mercilessly slashed up at the Beowolf's chest and neck, before he turned and slashed down at the center wolf-like creature. He pivoted on more time and slashed diagonally from the third Beowolf's collar bone down to its ribs.

Harry turned and thrust his right palm at the three Beowolves at his right side, sending a telekinetic blast to throw them back. The three Beowolves flew back and were impaled by some of the branches and trees behind them.

He turned again, as he threw the six bladed disk at the last three Beowolves. The disk flew through the air as it spun, before it cut the three remaining Beowolves heads' off. The disk flew in the air, before it changed course and flew right into the teen's hand.

Harry glanced around, as he watched the Beowolves disintegrated. The sound of snarling echoed, causing Harry to glance back, and he saw a larger Beowolf, with more bone armor. Harry turned around, as the beast charged, before he thrust his right hand forward.

"Nazara." He said with a scowl.

The dark purple bracer with glowing blue lines seemed to come to life and changed shape, while launching itself forward. The metallic bracer changed mid-air forming an insectoid with four legs and wing-like flappers in its sides, before it latched itself around the Beowolf's head.

Harry watched as the unique insectoid mechanical spider crawl around the larger than normal Beowolf's body, causing the beast to attack itself, trying to hit Nazara. While Harry was watching Nazara mess with the beast, another normal sized Beowolf was slowly creeping up behind the teen.

Just before the Beowolf could attack, Harry turned and slashed the bladed disk up, and then faced forward again. Harry swiped the Shuriken down twice, causing the blades to retract into the disk, before he put the disk in his jacket. Behind him the Beowolf stood still for a second, before the front part of its face fell off.

Nazara crawled onto the Beowolf's back and climbed up to the back of its neck. The front part of the mechanical spider's face slid back, revealing four tiny glowing blue eyes. Two of the eyes were group up on one side of a small barrel-like protrusion, with two more eyes grouped up on the other side. From the barrel-like protrusion a deep scarlet light began to form and condense.

Harry took a few steps forward, before a deep humming sound echoed, as a beam of molten metal contained in a magnetic field shot out of the Beowolf's neck, and turned, cutting the head off. After the Beowolf collapsed and began to disintegrate, the dark purple colored mechanical spider crawled towards Harry.

The teen glanced around, as Nazara climbed up his leg and then his torso, before it reached his arm and rearranged itself to a bracer. ' ** _The enemy has been eliminated, Father.'_** Nazara's slow deep synthetic voice said into the teen's head.

"Good…" Harry began, before he glanced around and scowled. "…There are a few more lurking in the shadows, waiting, planning on attacking when my guard is down." He commented, as his irises returned to normal, being less narrowed and sharp looking.

' ** _Shall I flush them out?'_** Nazara asked.

"No, let them hide. It only makes reaching the objective easier." Harry said, as he turned around. His form flickered for a second, as he vanished in the sound of static.

A few seconds later he appeared in a small clearing. Harry glanced around and noticed the now disintegrated form of a giant two headed snake. "A snake monster…" He said with a sigh, as he looked at the King Taijitu.

"§Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill.§" A whispery hiss-like voice echoed, causing Harry to glance around. "§Kill…Kill…Kill!§" The hissing announced, before Harry lunged to the side, just as a white half of a giant snake's maw snapped at the area he once stood.

Harry spread his arms out, creating a small telekinetic repulse, sending him up and standing. He looked up and noticed another black half of the snake focusing on him. "§Stop. §" Harry hissed out, causing the black half of the King Taijitu to stop, before its tongue flicked out.

"§Kill…Kill…Kill!§" The white half hissed out violently, as it moved around and coiled around the teen.

"§Listen.§" Harry hissed out, as he glared at the white half, causing it to stop and flicked its tongue out. After a few seconds the white half continued to hiss out 'kill's as it tried to coil around the teen.

Harry crouched down before he jumped out of the hole the snake was trying to trap him in. He turned and looked up, as the two faced of the King Taijitu faced him.

"It would seem you two are too far gone in your mindless rampage to think. Don't worry. You won't live long enough to rectify this problem." Harry said, as his irises became narrowed and sharp in appearance.

The white half of the King Taijitu lunged forward with its maw open. Harry didn't seem to react, as he had his right hand in his pocket, before he reached up with left hand and gripped the White half of the King Taijitu's nose.

Harry stood there with a blank look on his face, as the ground under him cracked slightly, but he held the King Taijitu back with his hand as its body bundled up around its head. In an instant the Grim was sent flying back, when a telekinetic blast came from his hand.

He reached up with his left hand and gripped the hilt of Murciélago, before he pulled his wand out of the hilt. The black half of the King Taijitu lunged at him, but he slashed the wand up, causing the Grim to writhe in pain.

"I never really held any disdain for snakes or serpents. In fact I happen to like them a lot." Harry said, as he waved the wand at the two headed snake. "… ** _Vipera_** **_Evanesca."_** He muttered, before an orange light shot out from his wand and hit the snake right in the center. The King Taijitu thrashed around and writhed, as its body burned away into black smoke.

Harry looked at the vanished snake, before the sound of snapping echoed. He turned and saw a pair of large pinchers push their way through some of the trees, before they were pulled apart. A few feet in front of him a large scorpion-like creature stood, with a glowing stinger tail and its bone armor was clean.

"Another one, well if you would like to know. You are following the example of others that have been previously killed." Harry said, as he looked at the younger Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker opened and closed its pinchers a few times, before it sent its stinger forward. Harry vanished in the sound of static, and appeared a good distance from the scorpion-like creature, before he leveled his wand at the creature's tail.

" ** _Diffindo_**." He muttered, before a flash of white light collided with the tail, creating sparks. "Not strong enough." He commented, as he vanished in static, when the Death Stalker reached him.

Harry stood a good distance behind the Death Stalker, before he pointed the wand at the scorpion. " ** _Immobulus."_** He said before a blue light collided with the Grimm, causing it to move incredibly slowly as it turned around. " ** _Defodio_**." He said harshly, before a hole was gouged into the lower part of the Death Stalker's tail.

"…Good enough." Harry said, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a disk, before six curved sickle-like blades came out of it. He threw the Shuriken, as the Death Stalker's speed returned to normal, but the Shuriken completely cut through the Grimm's tail.

The Death Stalker shrieked, before it charged at Harry. The teen didn't back down, as he ran straight towards the scorpion creature. While they were charging at each other, the Shuriken did a complete arc around the Death Stalker and flew into the teen's hand.

Just before the Death Stalker could cut him with its pinchers, Harry dropped to the ground and slid under the scorpion. While he was sliding under the creature, Harry stabbed his bladed disk up cut the Death Stalker under its armor.

When he passed under the creature's underside, Harry flipped himself up. He turned and noticed the Death Stalker forcing itself to face him, as its red eyes seemed to glare, before it charged at him, well limped towards him.

Harry casually sheathed his wand back into the hilt of Murciélago, and swiped the Shuriken down twice with the blades retracting, before he put it in his jacket. He glanced back at the severed scorpion tail, before he looked back at the Death Stalker, which was only half way to him.

The teen leveled both of his hands at the large scorpion tail, before he began to lift it up. Harry slowly turned swiped both of his hands towards the Death Stalker, causing its tail to fly and impale it through its bone covered face.

Harry panted slightly, as he watched the Death Stalker disintegrate. His eyes steadily became less compressed and sharp, as he ran a hand through his hair.

After a few seconds, Harry glanced up at the sky when he heard a girlish scream. "…Some girl's in trouble." He commented, before he heard a sound of slow stomping.

Harry slowly turned around and saw something that made him scowl and narrow his eyes, slowly out of the foliage a large creature crawled out. It was a spider, a giant spider, with eight large black eyes. It had black hair all over it and looked like a giant tarantula.

"…No…" Harry said, as he reached up for his wand. "That's impossible. How is there an Acromantula here?" He asked himself, before he realized something. When he opened the rift to get here, he never closed it. If this Acromantula was able to get here, what other manner of dark creature could get here. He wasn't worried about Wizards finding the rift. Most of them were kinda stupid and wouldn't think to look where he opened it. But the creatures could probably sense the energy that came from it.

The Acromantula crouched down, before it lunged at him. " ** _Arania Exumai._** " Harry said, as he pointed his wand at the large spider, before a bright flash of blue light threw the spider back and smashed it through one of the trees, killing it. " ** _Evanesco."_** He said, as he vaporized the corpse of the spider.

Harry looked forward, before he vanished in the sound of static. In a large clearing, where Yang and Blake were looking up, a few meters away from them Harry flickered into existence.

"Heads uuup!" A familiar voice announced, causing Harry to glance up, to see Ruby falling.

Instinctively Harry's hand shot up, before he focused. Ruby's descent was almost non-existent, as she floated in the air.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Ruby announced, as she spun in the air.

A blur flew through the air, causing Harry to reach out with his other hand, and Jaune stopped. Jaune floated upside down, as he slowly rotated. "O-Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." Jaune muttered, as he held his mouth, before he fell a few feet and hit the ground. "Thanks…" He forced out.

"Is your sister floating?" Blake asked, before she glanced down and saw a nerdy looking boy wearing dark colors, holding his hand up towards Ruby, as she floated. "That's weird." She commented.

"Yeeeh-HAAAW!" A female voice announced, as a girl riding a bear-like creature came out of the forest, before it collapsed. The girl rolled off the creature's back and got up and had a sad face. "Aw, it's broken." She said.

Another teen came running out of the forest, before he put his hands on his knees and panted. "Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." Ren forced out, but she wasn't there.

"Ohhh!" Nora sounded, as she stood in the temple, looking at a golden rook. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sung.

"Nora!" Ren announced.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said, as she skipped to him.

Harry sighed as he released Ruby from the telekinetic hold, letting her fall to the ground. "Ow…" Ruby sounded, as she rubbed her back and stood up.

While the people were having their moments, Harry was staring into the forest. He noticed something shifting in the foliage, before he raised his hand and closed his fist. A slight screeching sound came, as he pulled his arm back.

From the forest a large spider tore its way through some of the trees, before it floated a few feet in front of Harry. Its legs kicked around and writhed. "I don't know how many of you have gotten out, but I'm sealing the rift…nothing will be able to get through." Harry informed, before he raised his other hand, and brought both of them together. The giant spider compressed to a ball, before Harry threw it back into the forest.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss asked loudly, causing Harry to glance up and noticed she was hanging onto to a giant black bird, before she fell.

Harry raised his hand up and telekinetically caught her, before he lightly lowered her to the ground and let her go.

"Ah…I'm alive!" Weiss announced, as she looked down at herself.

"Well, if that's what you call it." Harry commented cynically, as he walked passed her with his hands in his pockets.

"H-Harry?" Weiss asked in some surprise. "You're the one that saved me." She said.

"Of course I did, don't be ridiculous." Harry said, as he headed towards the group.

"So the fetus finally makes it, I know you could do it!" Yang said with a smirk.

"…Fetus?" Weiss asked unsure, what she mean by that.

"What you didn't know, I'm surprised." Ruby said, as she looked at the girl in white. "He's as old as I am." She informed.

"W-what?" Weiss asked in surprise, as she glanced at Harry, to see he wasn't really caring about the conversation at hand. He was watching the armored red-head running from a giant Scorpion, bigger than the one he killed, before Pyrrha reached them and collapsed.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby announced, as she attacked the giant scorpion, but it was completely futile and she was knocked back.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, as she ran towards her sister.

Harry looked at the sight blankly, before he turned around and began to head towards the temple. "W-what are you doing?" Jaune asked, as he looked at the teen. "Aren't you going to help them or something? Or at least see if they beat it?" He questioned.

"What would you have me say? 'Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright'? Ridiculous. I am not here to comfort you or them. I don't understand: why are you so fixated on life and death? At any rate, if they're strong enough they'll pull through if not they'll be annihilated. So what if that's one step closer? They should have seen this coming from the start. If they couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in their own foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of idiots would be sufficient. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends were fighting an enemy without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriate by their stupidity." Harry replied.

"W-w-what? Y-you're not going to help them!?" Jaune asked loudly. "Aren't you their friends?!" He questioned.

"They…are…" Harry said unsure, as he glanced down. "…but they got themselves in a mess. They can get themselves out of it. I'm not their helper that they can summon to their beck and call when things get dicey. Besides, they have this." He replied uncaringly, as he turned around and glanced up at the giant black raven-like bird flying overhead. He turned and looked at the dozens of large black feathers impaling the ground. "Hmm." He sounded.

While Yang was hugging Ruby, Jaune moved up to the group. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, as she and the group looked at the remaining relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said. "There's no point in fighting these things." She informed, before they began to get their relics.

"Wait um…wasn't there another person in our group?" Ren asked unsure, causing Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Jaune to look around.

They saw a figure out into the field that was littered with the Nevermore's large feathers along with the trapped Death Stalker. Floating above the figure was one of the large feathers, but it was spinning like it was a drill and it was aimed right towards the Nevermore.

Harry turned as he held both of his hands out. His left hand was flat while the other one was more twisted. He took a step forward and thrust his hands towards the Nevermore, before the large hard feather flew towards the Nevermore like a drilling projectile. It went at such a speed, a vapor cone formed around it.

The projectile flew through the air, before it impaled the Nevermore through its leg, causing it to spin out of control and land into the forest. Harry sighed, he did aim for its heart, before his form flickered and he vanished in the sound of static. A wavy image of him formed next to Jaune, before he appeared.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Weiss demanded as she looked at him.

Harry looked at her blankly. "I must admit, I was trying to impale the giant raven with its own feather. Why would I waste my own materials, when I can use it's?" He replied.

"You could've died!" Weiss said angrily, there was a giant Death Stalker right next to him, abet it was trapped but still.

"So?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head. "I will die eventually. Be it tomorrow or thirty years from now. How does it matter how and when the end comes." He said unsure, before he turned around and headed for the temple and scowled. "Oh, well, this is anti-climactic." He commented.

"…What's wrong?" Ruby asked, still kinda upset about what he just said.

"It would seem there are no relics left." Harry said, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Well, goodbye then." He said, as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Ruby questioned.

"There are no relics. I can't pass. It's pointless to continue forward, knowing I won't get anything from it." He stated.

"Well, he never said you'd not pass if you didn't get the relic." Blake interjected. "He just trailed off, he never said anything concrete. Perhaps there's an alternative way to pass the initiation." She informed.

"…Perhaps…" Harry said.

"Perhaps is good." Ruby said with a nod.

Harry glanced into the forest. "Then you guys should go…The raven will not stay down for long and the scorpion is breaking out of its ice bind." He said.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby announced.

"§Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…§" A loud hissing sound echoed into Harry's ears, causing him to glance into the forest. Harry glanced back and saw the group of eight running off.

"…How many?" Harry asked quietly.

' ** _One being…twenty five meters long, its organic composition is similar to the serpent being you fought earlier…No…I'm picking up two more creatures…unknown composition.'_** Nazara said.

"I see." He muttered, before he turned around and noticed the Death Stalker broke out of its ice bind, but it totally ignored him and went to attack those that pissed it off. He looked out into the forest again and noticed two large creatures coming out of the foliage.

The creatures were large and had black fur and dozens of bony spikes on its back and limbs. It also had a skull mask like most of the creatures he encountered, but it looked more like a bear. The two Ursa Majors growled at him, before Harry turned around and followed the group of eight, leading the two Grimm with him. He was not going to fight in an area cluttered with the Nevermore feathers, it would be a hindrance.

Harry quickly hid himself in structural ruins, before he heard the sound of explosions, causing him to glance around and noticed a bridge was breaking apart. He noticed and watched as the two groups of four worked together, in sync. He noticed how well they worked and fought with one another, like teams, before they defeated their obstacles.

Slowly Harry looked down, as he realized he was the odd on out. They all worked together and did some amazing thing. ' _But what do I have?'_ He thought to himself, as he rubbed his chest, as he felt a hollow feeling in his chest. ' _Do I…want that?'_ Harry thought, as he looked at the two groups meeting up, most of them with smiles, as they pat Ruby on the back or gave each other words of encouragement. ' _I'm…jealous….'_ He admitted to himself, before he scowled. ' _I don't want to be jealous…I shouldn't be. I don't need anyone.'_ He thought, before he heard growling as he saw the two Ursa Majors pass by the ruins he was hiding in, and headed straight towards the group.

Harry vanished in the sound of static, and appeared in between the end of the ruins and the two celebrating groups. With his hands in his pockets, Harry looked at the two Ursa Majors with a frown on his face, as he slowly walked towards them. While Harry was walking towards them his eyes went slightly wide, as his irises compressed and became sharper.

"Did you assume I had vanished? That your opposition had just disappeared? Preposterous. If you want a fight, well, I'm right here." Harry said, as he had his hands in his pockets.

The Ursa Majors growled, before one crouched low and the other charged at him. Harry pulled his left hand out of his pocket and leveled a closed fist towards the charging monster. In an instant he opened it, causing the Ursa Major to freeze, before it writhed and shook, as all of its bone spikes were pulled out of its body. Harry closed his fist again, causing all the bone spikes to stop and impale the Ursa Major.

He leveled his hand at the impaled monster, before he slowly raised his hand, with the creature floating with it. In an instant Harry hurled the corpse at the still living Ursa Major. It stumbled back, before it glared at the teen and charged.

Harry slowly returned his left hand to his pocket and looked forward at the creature. Just as the Grimm was in range, it swiped on of its sharp claws at the teen, Harry's arm snapped up instantly and blocked the claws with his forearm. Sparks came from his skin, as the claws grinded against it, while Harry condensed a telekinetic field around his skin and body, which is how he was able to jump so high, move the way he did and have the strength to accomplish certain feats.

The sparking seemed to get more intense, as Harry pushed the claw back and jumped up. He kicked the Ursa Major in the face, causing its bone mask to crack, and flipped himself back and landed a few meters away from the creature. He was standing there again, with his hands in his pockets.

Harry tilted his head to the side, before the Ursa Major began to slow drift up into the air and was flipped upside down. He looked down at the ground, causing the Grimm to follow suit and smashed head first into the ground, killing it.

"Told ya, we shouldn't help." Yang said with a smirk, as she and the group watched from a distance.

"…What about that?" Blake asked, as she pointed to the woods.

"What about…oh shit…" Yang muttered, now she saw it.

Harry glanced around as he heard all the local birds stop chirping and the wind stop blowing. "§Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill§" A large echoey voice hissed.

He turned around and saw a giant snake, with two opposite colored halves. Its size easily dwarfed the one he fought earlier. It was almost twenty five meters long or around eighty feet. Harry watched its white half rise up, towering over him.

"A giant snake?" Harry asked dispassionately, with his hands still in his pockets.

The white half looked right at him, as it opened its maw wide, showing dozens of teeth while it hissed loudly. In an instant the giant snake lunged forward at high speeds towards the teen. Harry pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held it up, catching the giant snake by its nose.

The giant King Taijitu seemed to bundle up at the base of its neck, before it began to push the teen with all its strength. Harry's eyes narrowed as the ground under him cracked and gave away, causing him to slide back and in a quick movement the King Taijitu flicked its head up, sending the teen flying back.

Harry flew back, as his back and body slammed into and through one of the stone pillars of the ruins, and then another and then a third one. Before he hit the fourth one, Harry flipped and kicked himself off it and sent himself forward, but that cracked the final pillar.

"We gotta help!" Ruby announced, as she moved to help.

"No…" Jaune said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "…He wouldn't want that. He got himself into this situation. He can get himself out of it." He said. He wasn't suave or anything. But he knew Harry's personality well enough to know, he wouldn't accept help. Besides with all of their battles done, they were exhausted, and would only hinder his fight.

"Eh, that is something he would say." Yang commented, before she readied her Ember Celica. "But as soon as my little baby gets hurt, Momma's going to kick that worms butt." She said.

"…I think you're taking the 'baby' 'fetus' thing a little too far." Blake commented, only to be ignored by the blonde.

The King Taijitu raised itself up, as Harry landed in front of the ruing pillars, before he noticed the snake slamming its entire body down. Harry quickly put his hand up in preparation. He caught the giant snake by the neck, but it was steadily pushing him back.

Harry struggled to hold the snake back, as he slid. He quickly took his other hand out of his pocket and used that to hold the snake back too. "…Shit." Harry muttered, before the giant snake slammed into him and sent him into the wall behind him, kicking up some dust.

The Kind Taijitu pulled back, as it hissed loudly. It moved back and looked around, before it focused on the group of eight not too far away. The two headed snake stopped when it looked back at the hole it created, as the dust cleared and saw an outline of a figure.

"My, my…Even with both hands, I couldn't completely stop you." Harry commented, as the dust cleared, revealing his cloths had dirt and scrapes. "I'm a little surprised." He said, as he looked at the snake. "Was that everything you had?" He asked.

The giant snake hissed and moved back, as black half moved with it and coiled up. "Hmhm…" Harry sounded, as he reached up and swept some of the dirt of his cloths. "…It seems that it was." He said, before he reached out with his right hand. The dark purple bracer with deep glowing blue lines shifted, with its front sliding back, revealing four glowing dots and a barrel-like protrusion in the center. "What a pity." He said, when around the barrel-like object a deep scarlet light formed in front of it, before a deep snap-humming sound echoed, as a beam of motel metal contained in a magnetic field fired.

When the magnetohydrodynamic beam collided with the King Taijitu, it exploded, causing the snake to writhe and screech, as it was thrown into part of the stone ruins. When the beam dissipated, the King Taijitu slithered as fast as it could towards the group of eight at impressive speeds.

A static booming sound echoed, as Harry appeared beside the giant snake and seemed to be running in pace with the King Taijitu. The snake flicked its tongue out and noticed the teen was right next to it. The snake turned its head to looked at its side, Harry turned too and looked at it, before he turned and kicked the snake in the jaw.

The white half of the King Taijitu was sent flying back and through one of the building ruins, causing it to collapse and crush its head.

Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets, as he saw the black half of the giant King Taijitu forced itself up and faced him. "I'm sure you don't understand with your limited intelligence. But I am not the strongest being out there, there are those more experienced, more skilled and overall stronger than I am. If you couldn't make me draw my weapon, what makes you think you can win? See, even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for you…" He said, as he leveled his right hand at the giant snake. "…For any of you." Ha finished, as a deep-humming sounded echoed, as a beam of scarlet light cut through the King Taijitu's neck and decapitated it.

The teen watched dispassionately, as the giant Grimm disintegrated. His bracer returned to normal as he put his right hand in his pocket. Harry glanced down, as he took his glasses off for a second and cleaned the dust off of them, while his eyes became less compressed and sharp.

"That was totally awesome!" Ruby announced, as the group walked up to him, but Harry looked at her blankly.

"I have to admit, it was kinda cool." Yang said with a smirk.

A loud slap echoed, as Weiss glared at Harry, as she held her hand. "Do you know how asinine and idiotic your stunt was?" She asked angrily. "You could've died! I thought you were hurt several times! Don't tell me you did that as some form of showing-off!" She scolded.

Harry's face was facing the other direction, before his eyes turned and looked at the girl in white. "What would you have me say? 'I'm sorry' don't be stupid. I was presented with an enemy in which I didn't have to go with my all to fight. I had the situation under control. I don't know why you are upset." He said. "And if you say 'I could've died' well, if I lost to such a weak creature, then I should be dead out of embarrassment." He said as he turned his head and looked at her.

Weiss scowled, as she held her hand. "I see. You broke your hand." Harry said, as he reached back to his katana hilt and pulled out his wand. "You shouldn't try to hit me with your bare hands, I naturally condense all my energy around my skin…making it hard as steel." He informed, as he held Weiss' hand.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Weiss sounded with a hiss, as the younger teen held her broken hand.

"Hmm…It's probably a hairline fracture on your metacarpal bones." Harry said, as he put his wand up to her palm. " ** _Episkey_**." He muttered, before a crack echoed.

"Ah!" Weiss sounded, as she felt her finger bones snap back into place.

Harry looked at her hand, before he turned it over to touch the back of her hand and applied pressure. "It seems that your hands better. Don't slap me again. My natural defenses will only turn your attack on yourself." He warned.

"Heh, you don't have to warn me." Yang informed. "Steel skin, eh? Sounds erotic." She teased. Blake gave her a look. It didn't sound erotic at all.

Weiss chose to ignore the blonde, as she looked at her hand. "I…know I shouldn't have slapped you. It was wrong of me. But…you could've died going against an enemy alone. We could have helped." She informed.

Harry made an unsure face, as he looked at Weiss. "You all formed such excellent teams. You all worked with such sync out of instinct. You all don't need me. I needed to make sure I was…" He trailed off as he glanced at the destroyed ruins.

"…What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not going to unload all of my problems onto you, just know I won't be some kind of burden. I can take care of myself…It is all I'm good for anyways." Harry said, as he turned around and headed for the cliffs. Ruby and Yang shared a glance, while Blake looked down and Weiss scowled. She wasn't giving up.

A few hours later, the groups stood in a large room, with Ozpin on a stage. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark…" Ozpin said, causing Jaune to squirm at the mention of 'Cardin Winchester' remembering what Harry told him. "…he four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by...Cardin Winchester!" He announced.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin informed. "Led by...Jaune Arc!" He said, getting a nervous look from the blond.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long…The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced. Yang hugged her sister, while Weiss looked shocked.

"And finally: Harry Nicodemus." Ozpin said, as the teen walked onto the stage with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. "You failed to get a piece or even find a partner." He said.

"And?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm not going to apologize for what happened. It was purely circumstance." He replied.

"Quite." Ozpin said. "And if under different circumstances, if you reached a piece first, would you have taken it? Even if it meant ruining the chances for the other teams?" He asked, causing team RWBY and JPNR to look at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said. "Of course not. I know a fraction of the teams that have been formed. And that would mean my decision has a chance of affecting them." He informed.

"Oh? You don't seem to be like the person who would care about others." Ozpin replied.

"Appearances can be deceiving, like for instance you probably assume I'm a patient person." Harry said with a scowl. "I wouldn't make a decision that would affect those I…c-c…l-l…hold at a higher esteem." He stated. "In fact, right now. If you were to give me a chance, like you suggest. I would throw it back at you and laugh at the very idea." He said seriously.

"I see." Ozpin said seriously, before he smirked. "Well, that's good. While you don't have a team, you have the option of become something else." He informed.

Harry tilted his head slightly, as his hands remained in his pockets. "I'm listening." He said.

"It isn't something I can say, it's only something you can agree to. Just know the road ahead won't be easy." He said.

"Yes, yes, easy or difficult, it's no matter to me. I agree." Harry said. Deep down he really wanted to stay at Beacon. He never really had an acquaintance or a friend. Allies yes, but never friends.

"Oh, well then." Ozpin said, as he took a step back. "You'll be under the care of Ms. Goodwitch, as her apprentice. You've shown a lot a skill, but you're…lacking in some areas. She will guide you and help you." He informed.

Harry glanced down for a second, before he nodded. "I find this acceptable…" He began.

"You'll of course go to all the classes the teams go to, learn with them, to socialize and what not." Ozpin said.

"If you are trying to dissuade my, I must admit it isn't working. If I have to work harder to become something stronger than I am now. I don't mind." Harry said, as he looked at the older man.

"That's what I like to hear." Ozpin admitted with a smirk, as the audience clapped.

Harry turned around and walked off the stage and was met by the two teams. "Isn't this great! You're not going to be leaving!" Ruby announced happily.

"…Yeah…" Harry said, as he smiled slightly.

"Now you can show me what that cool thing is!" Ruby said excitedly, as she reached for the bracer on his right arm.

"Ugh, Ruby!" "Ow, stop that!" "Quit touching me!" Harry announced several things as Ruby kept vanishing in rose petals, and appearing, trying to see his new weapon.

Ozpin shook his head, as he listened to everything. ' _Things are only going to get crazier from now on.'_ He thought.

In another world, on top of an old building everything was entirely calm. After a few minutes the wind blew as frost began to form along the roof of the building.

The sound of deep breathing echoed. Several humanoid creatures floated over the building. They were covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth, making them closely resemble wraiths. The deep breathing became louder as they came close to the door way on top of the building. Slowly one by one the group of wrath-like creatures flew through the rift that was in the door way and they vanished.

* * *

 **For those that want to know, Harry will get his own team. Just not now. I mean, I really don't like Fanfics from RWBY that just shove random ass people into the initiation, with almost everyone scratching their heads on wondering who the hell they were. And then their are some stores with 'Inverse' versions of other characters in the story. Take for example if i just randomly added Ichigo or some other Anime protagonist into the story, but they were born inside the universe, they wouldn't be actually Ichigo or that person.**

 **And I'm well aware of the hypocrisy of that statement. Since Harry is basically Ulquiorra junior, whose more open and sarcastic.**

 **Anyway I already have Harry's team planed out, and they will be that actual characters they're supposed to be. If it was Ichigo, then it would be the orange haired Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow. If it was Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, then it would the lovable white haired crazy guy with a crazy laugh and kick-ass fucking powers. They aren't going to be knock offs or anything.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

In a decent sized room, a young teen sat in a chair. In front of him was what seemed desk with several Scrolls lying about. Pacing behind the desk was a woman.

The woman had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses and had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also wore boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"…Being my apprentice is a privilege. It's incredibly rare for a huntress to take on a personal student. So listen close!" Glynda said seriously, as Harry looked at her with his usual frown.

"You will be expected to follow the rules! No bending them, no ignoring them for convenience's sake!" She said with a strict tone, as she now paced in front of Harry. "You are my personal student, which means I am reflected by how you act. If you break the rules, now only are you looked on as a delinquent, I'm looked on as a bad teacher." She said seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that." Harry replied with a slight nod. "I am not one to breaks rules tediously. Only when the situation calls for it." He informed.

"And what kind of situation would call for it?" Glynda asked with narrowed eyes.

"If someone is dying and I am unable to reach help." Harry said uncaringly, as he sat up straight.

"Hmph." Glynda sounded, as she looked down towards the teen. "Another thing, you cannot drop below eighty-five percent average in your classes. If your grades start slipping, then it's apparent to me that you can't handle being my apprentice." She said, as she crossed her arms.

"Alright then." Harry said with a nod.

Glynda blinked a few times. "Alright?" She asked.

"Yes. It sounds perfectly justifiable. If I can't multitask and balance my academic education, with your own personal education that you might be giving me, then my intelligence will reflect on how you teach me. If my grades drop, it will be seen as incompetency on your part." Harry said seriously. "Don't worry. I am not one to bring shame to my teachers." He informed.

Glynda took a step back and huffed. "…See to it that you don't." She said, still keeping her 'strict mode' on. She was kinda glad Harry was her apprentice. He seemed to be the most reserved and attentive of the new students. There was no way she would apprentice Ruby, Jaune or Yang, they were…them. Weiss was too stuck up and might rebel against her authority. Blake was off to Glynda, like the girl was hiding something. She noticed the looks team CRDL was giving her and she knew they wouldn't be able to pay attention to the lessons at hand. Ren, Pyrrha and Harry were the only students she would consider taking as an apprentice.

"Another thing." Glynda said, as she sternly looked at the teen. "You're time with me will be two hours before class starts, and two hours after class ends. This will give you enough time to attend classes, socialize and sleep." She informed. "Any questions?" She asked.

"…No. you're pretty straight forward." Harry said.

Glynda sighed as she moved to her side of the desk and sat down in her chair, before she adjusted her glasses. "I see. Before I can teach you, I need to know what you already know." She informed.

"Pardon?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Glynda narrowed her eyes too, as she looked at the teen. "Your abilities, I would like to know how they work. So I can possibly help you improve them. So I don't teach you something that contradicts your abilities. Or so I don't teach you things you already know, wasting both of our times." She said with some irritation.

Harry looked at her with some distrust. "How do I know you won't use my abilities against me? Trying to get insight into my strengths and weaknesses." He said seriously.

Glynda sighed slightly. She knew she could snap at the teen, but he seemed to have major trust issues along with being as closed off as a safe in a high security bank. Yelling at him would only make him less trustful and more closed off. "Listen, Mr. Nicodemus…" She began.

"Harry…" He replied seriously. "...I will be learning from you for the better part of half a decade." He said.

"….Mr. Nicodemus, I am your teacher now. There is a kind of bond that comes from it." Glynda said.

"I wouldn't know." Harry replied. "I've had four teachers in my life. One is a social recluse, who's vindictive on occasion. The other three were old wise men, who imparted me with spiritual guidance. But we never had a 'bond' so to speak." He informed.

Glynda adjusted her glasses. ' _This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ She thought. "Be that as it may, I am not the same. You are my apprentice now. I will be tasked to teach you, and you will be tasked to take what you learn and protect those out in the world." She informed. "There must be a form of trust between us, if we are to work together." She said.

Harry glanced down, as he looked at the bracer on his right arm. "I see…" He said, before he looked out the window of the office room. "…If I…tell you about my abilities. I would like to learn about my teacher." He informed.

"You give me information on your abilities, and I tell you about myself?" Glynda said with a raised eyebrow.

"…I want to know who I am putting my trust in." Harry said.

"I think that's a far trade." Glynda admitted, as she sat up in her chair and looked at the teen expectantly.

Harry sighed as he glanced at the window, before he looked forward into the older woman's eyes. "You have to understand my abilities are…unique and intertwine with another." He said.

"Everyone's abilities are unique." Glynda replied.

"I get that, but mine are…abnormal you could say." Harry said. "I know about Semblances and Auras, but mine is a bit different. My Semblance is the ability to tab into the large reservoir that is life's essence." He said, getting a raised eyebrow from Glynda. Of course that was a lie. He didn't have a Semblance or an Aura. He wasn't born in this world and in turn didn't have the things people in this world were born with.

"…Life's Essence?" She asked dryly.

"Hmph, like I said. Unique." Harry said. "A human's heart and soul can generate this type of energy. Think of it, as all life, all humans, animals, everything, gives off their own kind of energy. All the energy is intertwined with this planet and subsequently all planets are intertwined with their Galaxy and so on. Using my own personal spiritual energy and my emotions, I can manipulate the energy around us to get an effect." He informed.

"How does it work?" Glynda asked, referring to the process off doing what he was saying.

Harry glanced down for a second, before he looked back to her. "It's a three-stepped process. The first step is to gather energy. The second is to shape that energy with my thoughts and feelings, to achieve a goal. The final step is to release the energy in the intended direction." Harry informed, before he reached up to the katana on his back and pulled the wand out of the hilt. "But I can't weave it all together if I don't believe in it. If I'm not confident my abilities won't work." He said, as he held his wand in his right hand.

"This is what I use as a focus of my abilities. The energy I try to manipulate is difficult, the more complex the thing I'm trying to accomplish." Harry said. "I use this basically when I want things done quickly." He informed.

"So you don't need it to use your abilities?" Glynda questioned.

"Of course. It's also why I say 'names' when I use my abilities." Harry admitted, causing Glynda to nod. She recalled him saying unique words to get reactions. "They're links in a sense. When I can't think of what I want and pour the emotion. Those words are meanings. When I was sad or angry and did something with my ability, I can link a word to it. When I say that word I remember how I felt and what I wanted. And the effect I want is instantaneous. If I want to disarm someone…." Harry trailed off as he pointed his want at wall. "… ** _Expelliarmus_**..." He said, as scarlet light hit the wall. "…If I want to protect myself… ** _defendarius…_** " He said, as he sphere shaped shield of blue energy formed around him, of course he knew the Protego charm, but he created another more solid shield. "I have a few." He admitted.

"I see…is that how you do your telekinesis?" Glynda asked curiously. She was actually pretty amazed by his ability, but kept herself composed.

"That's something else entirely." Harry replied.

"How is that?" Glynda questioned.

"Well, when my skull was caving in when my Aunt was hitting me with an iron cooking utensil…" Harry began, getting a shocked look from the woman.

"W-what?" Glynda asked in shock, as she stood up.

Harry tilted his head slightly. "Oh…I said that out loud, didn't I?" He said to himself. "My Aunt and Uncle were intolerant idiots. They hated my natural abilities and wished to 'beat' the 'freakishness' out of me. But don't worry about that." He said, waving it off. It actually happened a lot in his time with his relatives, it got to the point where he really didn't see it as a problem, but more of a nuisance.

Glynda was still mortified at that, who wouldn't be. "H-how old were you when this happened?" She asked.

"Hmm…" Harry sounded as he glanced away for a second, and then looked back to her. "…When I was seven years old." He admitted. "But it's not important." He said.

"Not important!" Glynda snapped, as moved to the front of her desk, causing the teen to sit up straighter. She looked down towards him. "…What about your parents?" She asked, despite how bad it might sound but she hoped they were dead, if they were alive and let it happen. She might go over there and sent them straight.

"My parents?" Harry asked, as he glanced down unsure. "Parent, what is a parent? I don't know what that is. The people, who gave birth to me, disowned me. They thought I was cursed. And they sent me to my other family…" He said, as he glanced at the window. He didn't know why he was saying the things he was, but he was kinda glad to get it off his chest.

Glynda looked entirely shocked. Sure some of the students that came here didn't come from perfect lives, but this was different. "Didn't you have any friends? People you could go to?" She asked.

"No, people tend to stay away from me…I'm sure you know why." Harry said dispassionately. He knew his personality kept a lot of people away. "And I didn't have anyone to go to." He admitted. "Anyway off the topic of my past…" He began, only for Glynda to smack her riding crop on her desk, stopping him.

"We are not changing topic. These parents of yours, what happened to them?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Probably lying in a bed with the softest sheets, in a large mansion surrounded by servants, ready to bask in the praises of moronic fools..." Harry said uncaringly. "…Though their fame is absolutely nothing here." He added.

Glynda gripped her ridding crop, as she gritted her teeth slightly. His parents were rich and famous. They tossed him out for some bullshit reason, and almost died at the hands of his other family. She understood why he acted the way he did now. His parents were distant to him, disowning him. His other family seemed to be worse, resorting to physical beatings. No wonder he was so closed off and dethatched from everyone. She was surprised he wasn't some criminal, killing people venting his rage. She was sorta forced to tech him. But now she felt obligated to help him.

' _If I ever meet these people…I'm going to tear out their skull and beat them to death with it.'_ Glynda thought angrily.

"Anyway when my skull was caving in, I wanted power…strength…to survive. You could say that emotion and want, plus the trauma I was going through getting hit in the head by an iron pan, gave me enough 'motivation' to use my abilities to influence myself to help myself." Harry said with a frown. "With my 'Semblance' I was able to heal the damage done to my head and…improve it. I can only assume what's going on after this. But the human brain only has ten percent synaptic activity at any given time. You could say I overclocked my mind. Instead of my brain firing off ten percent of its synapsis, it fires off and uses thirty percent…maybe more." Harry said dispassionately.

"…What happened to those that were beating you?" Glynda asked.

"Oh, they were disintegrated." Harry said with a shrug. "My emotional instability at the time caused me to release an all-around super charged telekinetic field that pulled them apart on the molecular level." He informed uncaringly.

Glynda was tapping her foot slightly, in irritation. She wanted a go at them. She didn't really know why, but know she saw it. The teen in front of her was lost, had no purpose what so ever and was broken. She understood why Ozpin was so persistent on her trying to help him. No just teach him as a Master and Apprentice. But he wanted her to help Harry. And doing so might even help her too.

"That's it about my abilities." Harry said with a sigh.

"Anything I should know about your family?" Glynda asked with a scowl, she wanted to know who they were, so she could kick their asses.

"They're unreachable, if that's what you want to know." He replied, as he glanced at the window. "…Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked unsure.

"What do you believe in?" Glynda asked, as she moved around and teen and stood by the side of his chair. "What is it you look up to? What you abide by? What do you see the world as, what humans are? A religion? A philosophy?" She questioned quieter.

Harry turned and glanced up at her, before he shrugged. "The human race will disappear…Other races will appear and disappear in turn. The sky will become icy and void, pierced by the feeble light of half-dead stars. Which will also disappear…Everything will disappear. And what human beings do is just as free of sense as the free motion of elementary particles. Good, evil, morality, feelings? Pure fictions…only egotism exists." He stated as he looked up at the woman, before he slowly looked out the window.

Glynda looked down with some sadness evident. It was no way for a child to think. ' _Those people are horrid to make you into this.'_ She thought, as she looked at the teen. "Harry…" Glynda said quietly, causing him to blink a few times before he began to turn to face her.

Just before he could fully look at her, Harry felt a hand wrap around his shoulders, and the other move in front of his face and grip the other side of his head. He was pulled to the side, as his head was pressed against something soft.

Glynda pulled Harry into a hug, as she pulled the teen's head against her chest, as she lightly pat him on the back. "…Um…what are you doing?" Harry asked unsure, as he looked forward towards a wall with a slight blush on his face. He knew what his head was up against.

"Mr. Nico…Harry. Just listen and stick with me, and you'll be fine. Alright?" Glynda asked, as she let go of him and moved behind her desk, as down on her chair.

"…Yes?" Harry said unsure, still not sure about what happened.

"Ahem." Glynda sounded, as she fixed her glasses. "You're dismissed for today. Tomorrow, I'll expect you to be on time." She informed, before she glanced down at the tablets on her desk. "I assume you might have a tablet for communication." She said, before she noticed the look he had. "…I see…" She said with a scowl, before she reached out and pushed a tablet forward, to the edge of the desk.

Harry got the message and held his hand out, before the tablet floated off the desk and into his hand. "Hmm…" He sounded, as he opened up the tablet and frowned. "…I'll make a more compact portable version of this." He informed.

"…I'm not giving you another one if you break it." Glynda said with a scowl.

"I doubt it'll break." Harry replied, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't tell anyone I hugged you, they'll get the wrong idea." Glynda said.

Harry turned and gave her a slight confused look. What idea would they get wrong? "Whatever, just…don't tell anyone what I told you in return." He said, before he glanced down and looked at the door. "I'll expect to learn about you tomorrow." He admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about me. Just…" Glynda said, as she glanced down at her tablet. "…Be careful." She added.

Harry walked out of the room, before he glanced around as he closed the door. When he was satisfied no one was around, he put his hands in his pockets and headed down one of the hallways in Beacon. He had his usual frown on his face as he walked, before he noticed a teenage girl with dark brown hair, with a wavy lock on one side of her face, which started brown and transitioned to red.

Coco had a smirk, as she counted her lien. "You really came through, short-stuff." She commented.

"I'm glad I could acquaint." Harry said with a tone of sarcasm, while frowning. He just _loved_ pleasing people.

"Don't get so down, Chuckles, geez." Coco said with an eye roll, as she walked up to him and looked down at him, since he was shorter than her. "You've done me a solid and getting me all this." She said, as she held up a lot of lien. "And I'm not one to leave a guy high-and-dry, after they've done me well. So…" She began, as she moved her sunglasses back and gave him a once over. "…How about I change all of…that." She said, as she mentioned to his cloths.

"My body? I have no interest in corrective surgeries." Harry said bluntly. "I am content with the way it is." He added.

"Not your body, you idiot. I meant your Goth cloths'. it practically screams 'Leave me alone!' 'I'm depressed' it's so…last decade." Coco said, with a hand on her hip.

"Then it would seem I chose correct, wouldn't I?" Harry rebuked with his hands in his pockets.

"You mean you don't like people talking to you?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow, only for the young teen to look at her with a scowl. "Hah, right." She sounded, as she moved her sunglasses in place. "So what would you like for pay back, huh? And don't pull some cute shit and say 'a date' or some crap like that." She said.

"…Do I look like someone who would ask that?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Eh, to be honest, not really." Coco said with a shrug. "But a girl's gotta look out for herself, am I right?" She asked. "Of course I am." She added, not letting the melancholic teen in front of her answer. "Now I'm not one to leave debts unpaid. You loaded my up with lien. So I gotta pay you back, so what do you want?" She asked.

"…Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"You don't care?" Coco questioned.

"No, not really." He replied. "I honestly don't care about a debt or whatever you want to call it. You don't own me anything." Harry stated.

"Oh, I see…You wanna win some points in my book, don't ya?" Coco asked with a smirk. "I gotta say. It's working." She admitted.

"…If that's how you want to see it…sure." Harry said with a sigh, before he turned around and took a step forward, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, hold up there, Chuckles." Coco said, as she caught up behind him, before she reached into her handbag. She smirked as she pulled out a few liens, before she reached over and slowly side it into the teen's pockets. "There you go, debt paid…" She said, as she stood there for a second, with her hand in his pocket. "…Don't deny girls, Chuckles. They have a way of just…getting to ya, if you know what I mean." Coco informed, as she pulled her hand out of his pocket and stepped back. "Catch you later." She said, as she playfully patted him on the butt, before she walked away.

Harry stood there for a few seconds. ' _W-what the hell was that?'_ He thought unsure. He reached up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "That was…strange." He muttered, before he rubbed his stomach. ' _Why does my stomach feel weird?'_ He asked himself.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." He said with a scowl, as he put his hands back in his pockets and began to walk. As he walked through the hallways he noticed the lights would flicker on occasion, causing him to sigh as he blocked off his emotions. His magic would short fry any form of technology he got near it if his emotions got out. Magic reacted to emotions, so if his emotions were rustled, so would his magic, which would in turn destroy things around him.

He glanced to his side when he heard animated conversations. Next to him was the opened dorm room door of Team RWBY. He glanced down as he continued walking. He wasn't on to intrude on what others did on their own time. He stopped at a door, before he slowly opened it.

It was a decently sized room with four beds. ' _…Four beds…to myself. Unlikely.'_ Harry thought, as he walked into the room. "Perhaps…I might have a team of my own…eventually." He said, as he glanced down, before he scowled.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the lien Coco had given him, along with the Scroll he had received from Glynda. "Nazara." He said, before the dark midnight purple colored bracer along his right arm moved and rearranged itself into mechanical spider.

' _…_ _ **Yes, Father?'**_ Nazara asked in a deep synthetic voice.

"This isn't…how you say 'up to standards' can you enhance it a bit?" Harry asked with a scowl.

' ** _I will adjust it, until it is operating at optimal levels.'_** The mechanical spider said, as it began to eat the Scroll and assimilated the technology it held into itself.

After a few moments the mechanical spider spat out several small dark colored metal blocks. The small blocks coagulated and formed a thin strip of metal. Harry reached down and picked it up, before he raised an eyebrow.

' ** _You wear it, Father.'_** Nazara informed.

Harry glanced down at the thin strip of metal, before he wrapped it around his left wrist, over his black glove. He looked at his arm, before a holographic screen was projected along his forearm, which the young teen interacted with. "Hmm…" Harry sounded, before he held his palm up, and the holographic scree was projected in front of him, but was significantly larger. "…This'll do." He said dispassionately, as Nazara crawled up the teen and formed a bracer over his right forearm.

 **A few days later**

Harry sat on his bed, with Murciélago in his lap. In the teens hand was a whet stone, which he slowly dragged along the edge of the blade, creating an array of sparks. After a few swipes, Harry put the whet stone down, before he wiped the blade off with a rag.

It was the 'in-between' times, where he just returned from Glynda and now he was preparing for class. ' _This is…actually one of the first times I'm going to class…to school in general.'_ Harry thought as he glanced down. He had gone to elementary school in London, but no thanks to his family, he was seen as a delinquent.

He glanced up when he heard the sound of a loud whistle blowing. "What the devil?" He asked, as he glanced at the wall behind him. "…Weird…" He muttered, as he sheathed Murciélago, before he glanced down at himself.

He wore a black suit lined with gold, with a blue vest and white shirt under it, with a red tie. His left hand was covered by a black glove, while his right forearm was covered by a midnight purple bracer with deep blue lines running through it.

Harry sighed as he left his dorm room, before he cast a glance at the empty beds in the place, as he closed the door. He scowled and turned around, before he started walking to class with his hands in his pockets, not before placing Murciélago securely in his locker. Something he was required to do, but he still had his wand hidden in his glove and Nazara incase anything got to dicey for his tastes.

When he arrived at the classroom, he noticed no one was in there, he didn't mind. He walked over to one of the lower-front desk, before he sat down with his hands in his lap and his back perfectly strait...and waited.

Half an hour passed, as students walked into the class and took seats near their teams. Harry cast a glance at some of the teams that talked with each other, before he frowned and glanced down. He felt a hollow feeling in his chest, before he shifted slightly and looked forward again. ' _I don't need people.'_ He thought with a scowl, as one of the nearby lights flickered.

After a few minutes, Team RWBY and JPNR quickly entered the room, looking someone out of breath. ' _Did they…run here?'_ Harry thought unsure, before he shook his head. ' _Irresponsible.'_ He thought.

"Aw, did the wittle fetus, wanna sit next to his mama?" Yang asked in a baby voice. "Does he wanna her to protect him from all da scawy Grim?" She questioned with a grin.

"The need you seem to have about commenting on my age seems to be substantially high." Harry said dryly. "Do you perhaps have an inferiority complex? And you assume that commenting on my age will somehow…demoralize me? If so, I feel obligated to inform you, that won't happen." He stated, only to get hugged by the blonde girl, as she held his head in her chest.

"It's so adorable! You're using such big words." Yang said with a smirk, as she let go of the teen.

"Don't patronize me." Harry said with a scowl.

"You know, you're just giving her more ammunition." Ruby said, as she quickly sat down next to Harry.

Harry looked from Ruby, to Yang, then back to the silver eyed girl. "…I doubt she wants to shoot me." Harry said seriously.

Ruby blinked a few times, before she giggled. "No silly, I mean, when you say something, she's going to throw it back at you." She informed.

"…Why would she do that?" Harry asked unsure. "Does she truly hold resentment towards me for being younger than her?" He questioned in some confusion.

Ruby tilted her head, as she looked at the teen. ' _He's so smart and strong, but…he's really…really…stupid when it comes to people.'_ She thought, before she smiled. ' _I gotta help him!'_ She thought. "She's just messing with you. She's usually doing that with me…but it seems she likes you." Ruby informed, before she shrugged. "I'm my team's leader, so maybe I can ask her to stop." She said.

"…It's…fine. As long as she doesn't have some form of insidious intentions towards me, I'll…put…up with it." He said, as he looked forward, getting a wide smile from Ruby.

' _Yes! I did it! First Mission, Helping Harry: Complete!'_ Ruby thought excitedly. "…It's one for one, I'm on a roll!" She whispered happily to herself.

"What?" Harry asked, as he looked at the silver eyed girl wearing a red robe-like cape.

"O-oh, nothing." Ruby replied, as she quickly glanced away.

Harry tilted his head slightly and made a confused face for a moment, before it returned to the usual frown, as he looked forward. ' _…Weird…'_ He thought, while Weiss sat down next to Ruby, with Yang and Blake sitting down as well.

An older man stood in front of the class, as Professor Port prepared for class. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port sounded.

Yang and Blake looked like they were paying attention, Weiss was scribbling down notes, while Ruby seemed to be taking a nap. Harry had his eyes closed, as he took his glasses off, before he rubbed his eyes and put them back on. ' _…Ugh, really?'_ The melancholic teen thought.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port aid, as he winked towards Yang, making her looked uncomfortable. "…Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" He announced, with someone 'Ayyy-yep'ing in agreement.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy…" Port began.

Harry glanced up and scowled, before he reached into his suit coat and pulled out a journal and began to read. As he read, he felt someone poking his side, causing him to turn. He saw Ruby holding a really poorly drawn picture of the professor with the words 'Professor Poop' on it. He face palmed a bit, as he saw it, but Ruby smiled with her eyes closed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port sounded, causing them to look at him. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He announced, as he bowed.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

"I do, sir!" Weiss announced, as she raised her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port announced, as he turned to a cage. A few minutes later, Weiss stood in her usual white-blue dress holding her silver rapier.

"Gooo, Weiss!" Yang announced, as she raised her fist.

"Right well." Blake said, as she waved a small flag that said 'RWBY'.

Weiss looked at the, before she looked at Harry. "What?" He asked, before he shrugged. "Okay….It might be tragic if you die, so try not doing that." He said dispassionately.

"Smooth." Yang said with an eye roll.

"Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby announced happily.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She snapped.

"Oh, um... Sorry…" Ruby said, as she looked down.

"Let the match... begin!" Port announced, as he released the Boarbatusk.

Harry tilted his head slightly, as he watched the fight between Weiss and the Grimm. It would seem Ruby get trying to cheer her on and give advice, but the white haired girl would either get distracted. But the final thing Ruby said caused Weiss to snap back at her. but eventually Weiss killed the creature.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port announced. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" He said.

' _Well…that was a short class.'_ Harry thought dryly, before he shrugged, not really caringly. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Weiss storm off, with Ruby following.

Harry sighed, before he glanced around. ' _There's obviously a problem. But is it my problem? No, not really. But…Ugh, I hate things like this.'_ He thought, before he vanished in the sound of static.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, as she caught up with the white haired girl.

"What?" Weiss asked irritated.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being…" Ruby began.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss said angrily.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked with a scoff.

"That's just it…You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said with a frown.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said, as she glanced down.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said.

"Do you?" Harry asked, causing the two to look at him.

"When did you get here?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"From the beginning, obviously. Why else would I intrude on a conversation? I would want all the facts first." He said uncaringly. "You deserve better you say, how do you know that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I just know." Weiss stated.

"You just…know?" Harry asked, as he looked at her blankly, making her shift a bit. "You astonish me with your gifts, Weiss. Gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be, to be you." He said dispassionately, angrily flustering the girl a bit.

"You both are acting like little children." He said with narrowed eyes, as he looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"But it's not fair she gets to be our leader, I've spent years training and studying. And all I've seen her do is mess around! I think she's unfit to be a leader." Weiss said seriously.

"I'm trying okay! I never said I was perfect!" Ruby replied.

Harry scowled, as the lights around them flickered a bit, with some of the walls forming cracks. "You're two of a kind…sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair." He said with a scowl. "Quit your whining and grow up. You two are supposed to be warriors, act like it." He said with a scowl.

"You…I know you've had everything handed to you for most of your life. This is undoubtedly a big wake up call. Don't blame some deity, don't blame some metaphysical scale of Karma, and don't blame other people. Do something people rarely do and take responsibilities for your actions. You did your best, but you didn't do her best. You did the best you could do, but Ruby's best grabbed the attention of Ozpin. So he chose her to be leader. Don't whine about it. Don't cry about it, that won't change a damned thing. Get stronger, move forward, don't reminisce on the 'could haves' or 'would haves'." Harry said seriously. "If you really want to do something, you do it. Don't save if for a sound bite. So what you if can't be the leader? The apocalypse has not arrived. It is not the end of the world. Do something else. You say Ruby's a bad leader, you are her team. You are supposed to help her. She is, like she said, not perfect. Leaders are only as strong as their followers…So grow up." He finished.

Harry turned and looked at Ruby. "And you, there are almost a few billion people in the world. Not everyone's going to like you. So what? Almost everyone hates me, I don't care. Regard other people's opinions as that, just opinions. They aren't facts. And you aren't a bad leader. You are an ignorant leader. You have no idea how to lead or how to have others follow you. But you will change, you will learn and you won't be ignorant anymore. Now that you are a leader, you are responsible for not only your life, but your teams. You can't be child anymore…you have to grow up too." He said, before he took a step back and closed his eyes, before he exhaled through his nose.

He put his hands back in his pockets, before he looked over Weiss and Ruby. "…People get what they get. It has nothing to do with what they deserve. Life's dealt you both a hand, now it's up to you to either play your cards…or fold." He said, before he turned around and took a few steps forward. "…I apologize for the hostility I seemed to have had." He said, before he walked off.

Ruby and Weiss looked down. "I…Need some time alone." Weiss muttered, as she walked away. Ruby looked down, before she headed towards her room.

Harry arrived at his dorm, before he sighed as he looked at all the empty beds again. He scowled as he closed the door behind him. If he was honest with himself, he wished he had his own team. People he could rely on and be open with. ' _But it would seem, as it is now, it is how it will always be…alone.'_ He thought, before he looked down at the bracer on his arm. "At least I have you." He said with a small smile.

 **In another world—(Trailer)**

A being in steel black armor with a yellow trim laid on the ground, as a being with all black armor had a foot on the first one's chest, holding a weapon at it.

"You're supposed to be dead." Washington said.

"Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry. Where's the Director?" Tex asked.

"The Director? How would I know that?" He replied.

"Tut, tut, tut, wrong answer…" She began, before she went to shot up but was interrupted when she was tackled by a being with white armored being with a brown trim. It's helmet had a large golden, bulbous faceplate.

The Meta charged forward, but Tex turned and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. With a growl of anger, the Meta jumped up and threw powerful jabs at Tex, which she blocked. Tex then kneed Meta in the head and kicked him back. She activated a detonator and set off some explosives by her feet, revealing a powerful chain gun which she grabbed it midair before swinging it towards the Meta and opening fire.

With a growl, Meta ran across the field before he dove behind an icy boulder. Behind her, Wash got to his feet and whipped out the capture unit, unveiling a large spike.

At that moment, Tex's gun ran out of ammo and the Meta took that moment to return fire with his pistol. Tex ducked behind an icy stalagmite, smashed through the ice and drew out two sub machine guns which she fired at the Meta. Wash ran up to her and thrusted the unit's spike at her, parrying one of her guns away, but she ducked the blow and knocked it out of his hands.

"No!" Washington yelled, as he dived for the unit and grabbed it, preventing it from going over the cliff. "Be more careful, this thing can't take any more hits!" He said to Meta.

Mate had Tex pinned to the ground, trying to wrestle her gun away but she kicked him backwards towards a wall of ice. Just as Washington rejoined his colleague, she jumps to her feet and pulled out another detonator.

"Is that a…" Washington began, before several mines along the wall. "…Mountain?" He asked, before they all went off, shattering the wall into huge blocks, which fell towards the two Ex-Freelancers, while they charged towards the black armored AI.

Wash stabbed at Tex again with the unit but she ducks aside and kicks him away. Then the Meta charged forward, picking up the unit. "Metta, Take it! Hit her!" Washington instructed.

As the icicle blocks crashed around them, the Meta grabbed the unit and swung it out at Tex, but she ducked away. Wash then leaped up to do a jump-kick at Tex's head but she dodged and flung him to the ground. With Wash grabbing Tex's battle rifle before he fell. The Meta then kicked her in the chest, right under a huge shard of ice. She quickly rolled away to avoid getting crushed, but the Meta kicked it out at her. She jumped onto it and flipped away.

Wash leapt onto another large icicle and ran along its length, firing at Tex. She landed on a block and vaulted over it, followed closely by the Meta. As Tex landed, a boulder landed behind her and she struck it, launching it towards the other two. Wash ducked aside and the Meta jumped off it towards Tex. She ran up another icicle and intercepted him in midair, grabbing him by the chin and cracked his back over her shoulders. As she landed, she threw him up and kicked him in the back towards Wash, who dove out of the way.

"Oh my God! RUN!" Washington yelled, as he noticed the ground cracking and breaking apart.

Meta ran across the ice shelf towards the ledge, leaping over cracks and side-stepping the sliding boulders. He noticed his brute shot falling over the cliff and leapt straight towards it, ignoring Washington, as he impaled the side of the cliff, before he climbed up.

When he got over the cliff, he charged at Tex, as she struggled to her feet. As the Meta swung the blade end of his brute shot at her, she parried it with her combat knife then punched him back. As he stumbled back, she dashed forward and slashed across his stomach then stabbed him in his left shoulder. With a growl, the Meta aimed his brute shot at the ground and fired, sending them flying and knocking Tex down.

As Tex struggled to her feet, The Meta grabbed the capture unit and lifted the black armored being to her feet. In an instant he stabbed the memory unit strait into Tex's visor. The Meta growled as he threw Tex aside, as he looked at the Capture Unit.

The Meta stared at the Capture Unit. ' _It's here…I can do it…I can do it…none of my friends will die now…I have the power to do everything now…None of my friends, none of my friends, they will all survive…they'll all survive…'_ He thought with hints of insanity, as he looked up at Washington.

"Meta! No! Don't…" Washington said, while the Meta attached the unit to his back and he became invisible.

' _Why do you resist, Wash. You're my friend…Hmm…No, no, no, you don't want me to protect my friends…you aren't my fiend. That's right, you rid me of my powers…that's right, that's right…I need more power.'_ Maine thought insanely, as he attacked Epsilon and Doc.

Washington jumped onto the Meta's back and threw his arms around his neck. Meta threw him off and continued to shoot. Wash retaliated but is knocked off balance by a shot from the Brute Shot.

' _Wash is our friend, our friend…but he hates us, hates us….yes, hates us…he doesn't want to be friends anymore. Friends anymore…He wants us powerless, so we can't protect our friends, protect our friends…'_ Maine thought, as he walked towards the downed man.

"I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe..." Wash began.

' _Of course I wanted power….power, is power, is power, you wanted me powerless…you are a casualty to my power, to protect my friends…friends…don't…I don't have friends…'_ The Meta thought, as he looked at Washington.

The Meta quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the crashing Pelican he saw coming. He hid, using his cloak and watched. ' _No one, no one, we have no one…who am I…Maine? Meta? What am I? A monster, a devil…Hmm…what is this, what is this!'_ He thought as his eyes darted around. ' _What am I, what am I, who am I, who am I, what is me…what is everything…what's going on? What am I doing here. Where's Carolina? Where's York? Where's Wyoming? Where's everyone…no one, no one, who am I? What are we?'_ He thought insanely. ' _Without them, without nothing, who are we? We…We…We are the Meta…'_ He thought, as he growled and turned around, looking at Church and Washington.

The Meta opened fire and Wash dived aside to avoid the hit. The white armored being charged towards him, with the brute shot blade raised. But Wash whipped out his knife and parried the blow. He then sliced him in the shoulder but the Meta cloaked himself and ducked aside. Wash stopped and glanced around the field. He spotted the snow being shifted in one side and threw the blade towards the movement. As it hits, the Meta uncloaked with a roar of pain. Wash raised his battle rifle and opened fire, but the Meta shot a grenade out and sent Wash flying back under the Warthog.

"Attack!" Sarge announced.

"Get him!" Simmons yelled.

"We're gonna fucking die!" Grif said hysterically.

As they charged, the Reds and Tucker opened fire, but the Meta slammed his hand into the ground, summoning a domed energy shield around him that blocked the explosions. He then leapt out through an opening at the top and fired at Grif and Tucker who quickly roll out of the way. Simmons then raised his rocket launcher up and fired at the Meta.

"Fire in the hole!" Simmons yelled.

The Meta nimbly flipped over the rocket and crashed down in front of Simmons, sliced his launcher in half with the brute shot blade. Tucker took out his sword and swung it at the Meta, but he blocked the blow and knocked him aside. Sarge raised his shotgun and fired, but the Meta blocked that as well. Grif suddenly pounced onto the Meta's back and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him off-balance.

"Yah! Ah, ah, ah, this guys like a bear!" Grif yelled, before The Meta threw the orange colored being off him. "Yoink!" He said, as he pulled the brute shot from the white armored being.

With the Meta now unarmed, Sarge charged forward to tackle him but the Meta punched him to the ground then grabbed him by the leg. Sarge fired again but the Meta dodged. He then swung him around and flung him into Grif and Simmons.

Tucker came out and impaled the Meta in the chest with his sword. "Stab!" He said.

Meta punched Tucker to the ground, with his sword deactivating and falling to the ground as well. A round of shots suddenly hits Meta's armor. He spotted Sarge pointing his shotgun at him.

"Come here, you big son of a bitch!" Sarge said, with Maine moving towards the red armored man. The Meta ducked the next shot and knocked the shotgun away. He then grabbed Sarge by the throat and began to strangle him. "Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun? Shotgun, dammit!" Sarge yelled.

' _…Why does he keep asking for a shotgun…does he think I'll give it to him?'_ Maine thought unsure.

"Augh... Ahh... Hey Meta... Settle a bet, would you?" Sarge asked, as he attached something to Meta's chestplate. "Does that thing kind of look like a big cat to you?" He asked, causing the Meta to turn, before he noticed the two other red soldiers pushing a warthog off the cliff, he looked down and noticed something attached to his chest. He quickly went to take it off, but it was too late, before he was dragged towards the edge of the cliff. The Meta was dragged along the ground towards the cliff arms. As he neared the edge, he caught hold of Grif's leg and drags him down with him. But he lost the grip when Simmons grabbed onto Grif.

The Meta growled as he fell off the cliff. ' _Its…ironic…I think…Is this how Carolina felt…as I betrayed her…I…I never wanted to betray you, Carolina. You…Wash…You were my friends…I see now…'_ He thought, as he fell. ' _…I was protecting you…I wanted to…but at the cost of killing you…I…I really am sorry…I don't think I can even begin to ask for forgiveness…'_ He thought, as his sanity slowly returned to him. '… _I…I will make it right!'_ He thought with a growl, as he gripped the hook on his chest plate and tore it off. He flipped in the air and glared down at the depths. ' _…Activating Temporal Distortion Unit…'_ He thought, as he began to flicker out of existent.

 **RWBY world—(Trailer end) –(_HM)-**

In the middle of the night, near the outskirts of Vale and the Forever Fall forest an enflamed meteorite-like projectile flew along the sky, before it fell and slammed into the ground. A white armored being with a brown trim, with a large golden bulbous faceplate, laid in a small creator frozen in Armor Lock.

* * *

 **For those of you that 'picked it up' Maine will be on Harry's team.**

 **Also I'm well aware about the fact Harry kinda opened up fast to Glynda, but I had to get the ball rolling so to say. If I hadn't, the conversations between the two would of been cringey to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anythig_

In an area that took the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that had a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. There was also a large, open area in front of the stage where students can stand. There also seemed to be several large numerous green screen displays.

Standing near one of the screens was a teen with pale skin, fairly short messy spiked jet-black hair. He wore black circular-rimmed glasses and dark green eyes. He wore a short sleeved black jacket with bat-motif buttons and sequenced details on the pockets, which he kept unzipped. Underneath his jacket he wore a steel grey shirt with small black bat prints. He wore black trouser pants and black shoes, while also having a black glove on his left hand and a midnight purple bracer on his right arm with deep blue lines along it. On his back he a green sheath holding an average sized katana with a green hilt. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Harry stared at the mission screen. It had been a few days since the incident where he confronted Ruby and Weiss on their immaturity. He kept his distance, knowing they'd hate him now for snapping at them. He was…partially fine with that. He never actually did that before, so he didn't know what kind of repercussions there might've been. But he knew that people here seemed to be sensitive, so he knew they'd over react or something.

"Looking sharp there, Short-Stuff." A familiar female voice said, as he felt a pat on the back.

He turned and noticed a teenage girl was behind him, abet a few years older than he was. She had pale skin, short dark brown hair, with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed so that it started dark brown and transitioned to red. She wore a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets, along with a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She had a number of accessories, such as bracelets, necklaces, a pair of sunglasses and a beret.

"…I have stated on numerous occasions that, I don't like being referred to like that." Harry said with a scowl.

"Uh-huh, sure thing, short-stuff." Coco replied uncaringly, before she glanced back. "Where're my manners. These two handsome devils are Fox and Yatsuhashi, and this one over here is Velvet." She said, glancing back at her team.

"…I don't recall asking for their names." Harry said dispassionately.

"Brutal. Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" Coco asked with a smirk, using his own words against him.

"You're copying me now?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you learned that from him?" Fox asked, as he rubbed his forehead.

"If I did?" Coco replied. "It's fun to say." She admitted.

"You are a strange woman." Harry said releasing a sigh.

"And you're depressing, we all have our faults." Coco replied quickly.

"U-Um, our mission." Velvet said, as she glanced at Coco.

"The Grim will still be there." Coco said uncaringly, as she looked at the screen Harry was looking at. "Oh, so you're going on a mission, eh Short-Stuff?" She asked, before she smirked. "These seem a little above your pay grade." She commented.

"I am not so foolish enough to attack an enemy I am not prepared to fight. If those missions are above my 'pay-grade' as you say, I would not be looking at them." Harry said scowling.

"You talk tough, for a first year." Coco commented with smirk.

"Talking tough? I was merely stating a fact. I do not embellish truths or spout out nonsensical half-truths." Harry replied with narrowed eyes. "If you're so distrusting of me, to believe I would lie…" He began.

"Cool your jets there, Short-Stuff. I was only messing with you." Coco said with an eye roll, but Harry just looked at her blankly, with his hands in his pockets. "Jeez, you know just what to say to get me all mushy, how do you do it?" She asked sarcastically, as she tapped the screen Harry was standing at.

"Why would my presence make you 'mushy'? That sounds incredibly unhealthy." Harry commented dispassionately.

Fox glanced at Yatsuhashi. "Is this guy for real?" He asked unsure, only to get a shrug from the large mam.

"I am very much real. If I wasn't I wouldn't be standing here, would I?" Harry asked dryly, like they were the stupid ones.

Before Fox or Yatsuhashi could comment, Coco turned and looked at them, before she subtly shook her head. She knew Harry was possibly and almost incredibly socially inept. She didn't know why and she didn't really care, she thought he was cool.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Coco commented, as she tapped the screen and imputed a name. "Well, see you later there, Chuckles." She said, as she walked off with a strut in her step, with the rest of her team following.

Harry looked at them blankly, before he heard a beep. He held his left hand up, before a holographic projection formed in front of him. "My Mission request was accepted…what mission request?" He asked himself, before he looked at the screen Coco was touching. "…Shit…" He said dispassionately. He looked around, only to see Team CFVY was gone.

The teen shook his head and sighed, before he lowered his hand, with the holographic projecting vanishing. ' ** _Do you want me to remove the mission from your record?'_** Nazara asked, causing the teen to glance down at his right forearm.

"No…it's fine." Harry said with a sigh, as he fixed his glasses. "What is the mission?" He asked, as he turned around and headed towards the exit of the building and headed towards the cliff side of the area outside of the Amphitheater.

' ** _For the past four days, there have been several reports of missing objects, food, materials, and medicine.'_** Nazara informed.

"That can't be all. The police could take care of that." Harry said with a scowl.

' ** _There are other things as well. Several dust generators have been stripped clean of their viable power, along with some of them missing entirely.'_** He informed.

"…Something's talking all the power…why?" Harry asked himself.

' ** _Perhaps it's nothing, or maybe it's something that needs that power to operate some form of weaponry or equipment.'_** Nazara said.

"It's most likely that. I haven't come across anything that needs pure energy to survive." The teen said, as he left the Amphitheater.

 ** _'There are some reports of vandalized areas, though they usually correlate with the missing items. All the incidents seemed to be centered in the same area, a border between the city and Forever Fall.'_** A deep synthetic voice informed.

"I see…give me the locations." Harry said with a scowl, as he glanced up at the sky. In an instant he seemed to have been completely enveloped in black smoke, before the black smoke shot up into the sky.

- **Forever Fall** ** _-_**

A sound of growling echoed, but it wasn't from any Grimm. A tall being, almost seven feet tall, wearing reinforced durable white armor with a brown trim stood glaring at several creatures. The being wore a helmet which had a large golden bulbous faceplate.

Maine charged forward and hit the Ursa Major head on. With almost inhumanly strong strength, Maine was able tackle the large Grim. When the large bear-like Grimm was forced to the ground, on its back, Maine punched it right in the face, before he gripped the Grimm by the jaw and began to repeatedly slam the Ursa Majors head into the ground. After a few slams, the Ursa Major's head exploded, with its bone mask shattering.

With a growl, Maine stood up and looked at the other Grimm that were surrounding him, while the Ursa Major disintegrated. Maine closed his fists and rolled his head, ever since he came too, he steadily recovered from his fight. But as soon as he started feeling guilt and regret, these weird creatures seemed to be hording him, like they were attracted to his negative emotions.

Maine charged at the Beowolves. The white armored being jumped up and drop kicked the closest Beowolf in the chest, causing its chest to cave in, killing it. Maine quickly got back up, as the other Grimm charged.

One of the Beowolves charged at the white armored being, only for Main to grab it by the throat and lift if up, before he slammed it into the ground. When the Beowolf snarled at Maine, the armored being shoved his hand in the creature's mouth. Maine dug his armed fingers into the Beowolf's upper mouth, before he lifted the creature up and swung it around, before he threw it at the other Grimm.

The two other Beowolves stumbled back, while the third one was missing the upper part of its head. When the Beowolves were stunned for a moment, Maine charged at them and tacked them through several trees, killing them with the intense impact.

Maine took a few steps back, as he watched them disintegrate. ' _What in the world are those…where the fuck am I?'_ He thought as he growled, he looked around at the mostly destroyed area. Most of the trees and rocks were destroyed, since he was fighting for a while now.

Maine growled as he glanced around, before he looked up and saw a black smoke-like object flying across the sky. Quickly the white armored being went into the shadows. The black smoke-like object turned, before it slammed right into the ground.

The black smoke coagulated and formed together, before it dissipated. Maine was confused at what he saw, it was a young teen, no older then fifteen, wearing black and grey cloths and seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face.

Harry looked around as while he had his usual frown. There were obvious signs of a fight evident all over the place. The sound of snarling grabbed his attention, before he turned and noticed a Beowolf coming out of the forest.

"There's only one of you. A pity. I was hoping to find the person who caused this, but it would seem they're long gone." Harry said dispassionately, as he held his hand up and flicked his wrist slightly. In an instant the Beowolf was facing the other direction, as its neck was bent and contorted completely backwards.

Harry glanced around again, before his eyes snapped towards a specific direction. "Hm." He sounded, while Maine crouched down and growled slightly. In a flicker, Harry vanished in the sound of static.

"Do you plan on making a mockery of my skills? Such a pathetic way of stealth. You might've well just stood out in the open and announced your presence. At least then I wouldn't be offended." Harry said, standing right next to Maine.

Maine turned and growled, before he was blasted back by a telekinetic force. Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the being with a mixture of apathy and melancholy. "So what are you? A Grimm? No that would be ludicrous." Harry said uncaringly, as he looked at the being. "Well, are you going to answer?" He asked, but Maine stood and shook his head a little, before he growled. "…I see." He said.

The white armored being charged, while Harry looked uncaringly. Just as Maine got within reach, Harry punched the armored being in his faceplate. Barely visible sparks crackled off of Harry's skin, as he compressed and condensed a telekinetic field around his body to protect him and enhance his strength.

Maine was sent stumbling back, before Harry moved forward and wrapped his legs around the beings leg, and then twisted himself. With a growl, Maine was sent to the ground as his leg was taken out from under him.

Harry twisted himself up, while he pushed Maine on his stomach. He locked Maine's leg in place with his own leg, while he put his other knee into the being's lower back. Quickly Harry elbowed Maine in the back, in the muscles that connected the scapula and the neck together.

Maine growled, as he thrust up, knocking the teen back, before he rolled onto his back and kicked Harry in the chest with both of his feet. While Harry was stumbling back, a bit surprised by the strength the being had, Maine charged and tackled the teen to the ground. Maine growled as he tried to punch the teen in the face, but his arm seemed to move off course and slam into the ground next to his head.

Harry got his feet under Maine's stomach, before he kicked the armored being off him. Maine quickly got back up and charged at the teen, which he was ready for. Just before Maine could punch Harry, the teen ducked down grabbed the armored man by his extended arm and leg, before he lifted him up and used the momentum to throw him up. Harry quickly turned and before Maine could hit the ground. The teen kicked him in the chest, sending him through a tee.

' _…Oh my…'_ Harry thought, as he watched Maine lift up the large tree he was sent through, before he threw it towards him. The melancholic teen didn't even looked worried, as he flicked his hand a bit, sending the tree dozens of feet above him. ' _It's still moving, even after sustaining several hard blows. Perhaps it has a form of Enhanced Durability, and it lifted the tree with little effort, perhaps it has peak strength or even Supernatural Strength…Hmm…interesting.'_ Harry thought, as he observed.

With a growl, Maine charged at the teen again. Harry took a step back as he went to kick the being, but Maine just plowed right through it this time and punched him in the face. Harry was decently surprised that the being charged through, before Maine punched him in the chest and in the face again.

Harry was pushed up against a tree, as Maine continued his relentless assault, continuing to try to hit the teen. But Harry put his guard up and did his best to block the attacks.

' _What is going on? It did not have this type of strength before…what is this?'_ Harry thought, as he was pushed down from one of the strikes he blocked. But when he was low enough, Maine punched him right in the face, sending him through the tree he was up against and the tree behind that one.

Maine charged through and decimated the trees, before he attacked Harry again. When Maine swung his fist this time, Harry moved to the side and grabbed onto the arm with both of his hands. Maine tried to pull the fist back, but couldn't. So Maine grabbed onto Harry's hands and began to swung him around, before he threw him off.

Harry flew through the air, before he flipped and landed on the ground, with both of his hands in his pockets. ' _…I see….coupled with its Enhanced Durability and Strength, it seems to have some form of low-level adaption. With what I've been throwing at it, it's been adapting to it. Enduring it and now it has little to now affect. Hmm…I must be quick then.'_ He thought. "Well now, are you going to stand there?" Harry asked, as he took both of his hands out of his pockets and closed his fists, as his eyes went a bit wide and his irises became more narrowed and sharpened.

With a growl, Maine charged and swung his fist at the teen. Harry took a step back and let it pass by, but Maine sent his other fist out. The melancholic teen blocked the fist, but hitting Maine under his forearm, before he punched the armored being in the bicep. Maine turned and sent his other arm at the teen, but Harry blocked it with his right arm, before he sent his elbow towards the armored man's other bicep. Harry turned slightly and slammed the same elbow down on the bicep he punched originally.

Harry quickly copped both of his hands at Maine's neck, before he moved back. Maine growled as he attacked again, Harry blocked the man's right fist with his left hand, before he slammed his left elbow down on the man's bicep again. Maine flinched in pain, before he attacked again. Harry griped Maine's left wrist, before he elbowed the man in the shoulder, and then hit the man in the neck again.

Maine moved back as he arms felt numb, before he shook them a bit and growled. Harry quickly attacked again, with Maine being on the more defensive side. Mostly because every time he tried to attack, Harry would counter and slam his elbow on his muscles, messing them up.

Harry kicked the armored man in the chest, which was enhanced with telekinetic energy. When Maine stumbled back, Harry tuned and sent a spinning hook kick right the side of the being's face. While Maine was stunned, Harry wrapped his hands around the beings head and flipped him around.

When Maine was on the ground, Harry leveled his palm at the man. A barely visible layer of semi-transparent green energy encased most of Maine's body and held him to the ground.

Harry took a few steps back, as he slowly lifted his hand up, with Maine following suit, being held suspended in the air. Maine growled as he struggled to break out of the telekinetic prison. "I do apologize for sounding arrogant, but you won't be able to break out of me telekinetic bind. You'd have to be able to overpower my mind…and don't like you'd be able to archive such a feat." He said, as he held up his other hand and leveled it at the armored being.

"Let's see the creature under that mask." Harry said with a scowl, as he lifted his hand up a bit. The large golden bulbous helmet drifted off the man's head. "…Oh my…" He muttered. "You're human." He said in some surprise. He never expected the being he fought was human, especially with the brutality he had.

Harry pulled his hand back a bit, causing the armored man to drift towards him. He scowled as he looked at the scaring the man had along his throat and around his mouth. "…Who are you?" He asked, only for the man to growl. "I see, damaged vocal cords…It's a shame I'm not a medic, I might've been able to see what I could've done with that." He commented.

As Maine and his helmet drifted around, Harry held his hand out, before his ruined glasses flew into his hand. After a few seconds it seemed to have repaired itself, before he put it back over his eyes.

"I'm not one to usually partake in this type of activity, but forgive me for seeming a bit…intrusive… **_Legilimens."_** He said with a scowl, as he looked into the man's eyes. After a few moments, the two stared down. "…I see…" Harry said as he glanced down for a second.

"Hello, Maine." Harry said dispassionately, causing the being to growl. "No, you could say I read your mind." He stated uncaringly, as the EVA helmet drifted towards the teen. Harry grabbed it, before he inspected the helmet.

Maine released a growl, as he tried to struggle out of the telekinetic bind. "Like I said, don't bother trying to get out. It's useless…Maine." Harry said with a sigh, only to get a growl from the man. "What do I want? Well…to be honest, I don't really want anything." He said as he glanced down for a moment.

Harry sighed as he looked at the helmet, before he looked at the scarred man. "It seems you and I have a lot in common apparently." He said uncaringly. "You and I seem to not be from around here, and I think you know what I mean." He said, getting narrowed eyes from the mute being. "You aren't there anymore. No Freelancers…No Reds and Blues…Nothing." Harry said with a shrug.

Maine growled a bit, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry. "You're friends? You mean Washington and Carolina? The one that you betrayed and the one that you killed…Why would you care?" He asked, getting a glare from Maine as he struggled to break out of the bind again, but settled for growling at the teen.

"Going back in time and saving them obvious won't work. Because everything you've done is still around." Harry said uncaringly, he honestly didn't want to go into the semantics of Time-Travel. There was always some form of a paradox. Maine just growled again.

"Penance? You killed your friends, you betrayed your allies. How does one seek forgiveness from that?" Harry asked curiously, getting another growl. "…You don't know…Hmm…it seems your power isn't everything, is it?" He asked sardonically, getting a glare from the armored man.

"Why are you angry at me, I didn't kill your friends…Though, guess I wouldn't know how you feel." Harry said with a frown, before he glanced down.

"…You want forgiveness…" Harry said, as he glanced at the white armored man. "Here…nothing you know exists. No Freelancers or anything, you can have a fresh start." He informed.

Maine growled with narrowed eyes. "…You want to protect your friends, yet they don't exist. Why can't you see that?" Harry asked with a frown. "You can do something different, have whatever you want here." He stated.

"I am not one with all the answers, but I do have some advice." Harry said seriously. "Your friends may be dead, killed by you…killed to gain their power. Despite the reasons you ventured with that route for. You have a chance here. No one knows of the atrocities you have committed or the crimes you've done. This is a clean slate for you, do as I have done." He said.

"When I came here, I had nothing and was no one. All I had was my abilities, my power. I lacked direction and a purpose. Maybe…you need one too. Your friends don't exist now. Your abilities, your power is useless…" Harry said, as he walked towards the armored man suspended in the air. "…I am not without a heart. Perhaps…perhaps you need the same thing that was given to me." He said, as he looked up at Maine.

"I'm going to offer you something. Not as the enemies we once were. But the allies we could be. Don't think, don't move, but listen." Harry said with a scowl. "I like you, had nothing and was no one. So I'm offering you this. You have no friends, no one to dedicate protecting. Isn't that why you got the power? So you could be there for them. But…at the cost of destroying them…You have no one now. No purpose. So I'm offering to give you one. You want a friend…I will be yours. If you want someone to protect…you can protect me…If you want an anchor to the world to keep you sane, I will be your anchor. You don't need to live your life as a savage. If you come with me, you'll have a purpose. Your abilities could be used…If you want to forgiveness for your past transgressions. You will have to work for it." He said seriously, as he held Maine in the air telekinetically.

"You want to make sure you don't go crazy, I will be your lock, your cage and the key. If you want atonement…There are monsters out there. I'm sure you've seen them. They dominate most of the planet. Helping the people of this world…I think that's a good place to start, when seeking forgiveness." Harry informed.

Maine looked down, before he growled a bit. "…I see…" Harry said with a frown, before he slowly put his hand down, letting the white armored man fall to the ground, as the telekinetic bind dissipated.

Harry stood still, as Maine stood up and walked over towards him. When Maine stood almost a foot in front of the melancholic teen, Harry looked up. There was a major size difference between the two. Harry was about five and a half feet tall, while Maine was about seven feet tall, so the white armored being's figure did impose a bit.

Maine reached forward and gripped the helmet that was in Harry's hand, before he put it one, with the sound of pressurized hissing. With a growl, Maine looked down towards the melancholic teen, letting him see his own reflection. Maine reached out and lightly ruffled the teen's head, and growled.

"I'm not a child." Harry said with a scowl, before he looked at the forest. "My mission as to deal with the 'thing' that was vandalizing the area, stealing some of the food, medicine and equipment from the neighboring town, I'll assume that's you, isn't it?" He asked, getting a growl from Maine.

"Hmph." Harry sounded, as he glanced at Maine's armor. "…You need power…and AI to fully use that stuff, right?" He asked, getting another angrier growl and snarl from Maine. "…I see." He muttered, before he glanced down at the bracer on his right arm. ' _Let's eliminate any possible reason you might try to kill me.'_ He thought.

Harry put his hand on Nazara, before a midnight purple block seemed to be spat out from the front of the bracer. "I'm going to try something, Maine. Turn around and kneel down for a second." He said seriously, only for Maine to growl. "I said 'Kneel down' not 'Bend over', we're all adults here." He replied.

Maine slowly turned around, before he knelt down. Harry moved forward, before he held the metal block up to the Neural Interface AI port on the back of Maine's helmet. He quickly inserted the unique metal bock in the slot. Maine stumbled forward, as the indicator lights around his armor flickered slightly, before they began to give off a steady light.

Harry watched as Maine looked around, before the being seemed to look at his own hands and released a growl. "The block I put in your armor has almost two million individual artificial neural pathways, which contain a very, very small portion of a giant 'Smart AI'." He said seriously. "It should be enough to run all of your equipment. The block also provides enough power to run a building, so it should be enough to keep it running." He informed.

Maine growled, as he faced the melancholic teen. "Yes." Harry replied with a nod, before he held his hand out. "Grab on, I'll see what I can do in giving you a chance at Beacon. It's where I go to school. It's where you 'officially' go before you can fight the monsters of the place." He said, getting a growl from Maine. "I know you don't want to go so school, Maine. But I will be there, and if you want penance, then you should be there too. I'm not forcing you to go." He said, as he held his hand up.

"If you decide to grab on…don't let go, it'll be a rough ride." Harry said with a smirk, as his adjusted his glasses, causing the lenses to shine. With a growl, Maine reached forward and grabbed onto the teen's hand. In an instant the duo vanished in the sound of static.

At the docking area where the Amphitheater led to, two figures appeared. Maine stumbled forward as he growled a bit. "Don't be such a baby. It's just my personal speed technique." Harry said uncaringly. Since his body was surrounded by a telekinetic energy, he could use it to enhance his abilities to an inhuman degree. Which is how he can move faster then what's naturally possible. He didn't know how he did it, but it was something he began to due instinctively when he was younger, and it just stuck with him. "…And it wasn't teleportation." He added.

Maine looked around and noticed dozens of teenagers, ranging in sizes all wielding various weapons. The white armored being looked down at the melancholic teen that was a few feet shorter then him, before he growled.

"You want a weapon too? First let's get things situated first…then I'll work on getting your…Ahem, 'Brute Shot'." Harry said, as he adjusted his glasses. "Come on, just follow my lead." He instructed, as he put his hands in his pockets and walked at a moderate pace. Maine silently followed behind the teen, with his footsteps being surprisingly quiet, since he did weigh almost nine hundred pounds.

As the two walked passed dozens of other Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training, most of them didn't really pay much attention to Maine or Harry. There were weirder things out there than a fully armored man and a short depressing looking teen.

Eventually the two reached the top of a large tower that seemed to have several gears along the wall. Harry walked forward and knocked on the door. "Come in." A male voice said, causing Maine to freeze up.

' _W-what? Wash?'_ Maine thought in shock, as Harry opened the door. When the door was opened, the two could see a middle-aged man with messy grey hair wearing a dark green suit sitting at a desk, with a very generous view of the surrounding area from the window.

"Harry…How are you adjusting to being here?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How I'm adjusting or my opinion of the academy are irrelevant to the reason as to why I am here." Harry replied with a frown.

"Humor me." Ozpin replied.

"I'm doing moderately well." Harry said uncaringly, before he scowled and stepped forward. "I would…like…for you to…please…extend the same curtsy you've seem to have given me to another." He said.

"Oh, and I'm to assume it has something to do with the person behind you?" Ozpin asked, as he took a sip from his mug.

"Yes…He's a friend of mine, from my past." Harry said, as he cast a glance at the white armored being. "He's done a lot for me then, and he's lost his way and he needs a purpose. Like I did. I was…" He said, before he glanced off.

"Hoping?" Ozpin suggested.

"That wouldn't be the word I'd use. But it will be sufficient enough. I was… _hoping_ …that you could help Maine, by letting him learn here. He wishes to help the world and defend it from the Grimm." Harry said dispassionately.

"I can't just let people into Beacon." Ozpin said seriously.

"I'm well aware that there are some…limitations. But Maine is incredibly skilled. He has substantial amount of durability and strength, has hours of actual live combat experience and is versatile in many forms of weaponry, and could be considered a weapon himself." Harry stated seriously.

"And how exactly did you come across him?" Ozpin asked, as he glanced at the imposing white armored being.

"I was…assigned a low-leveled mission to investigate some disturbances around the border of Forever Fall…" Harry began, getting a narrowed eyed look from Ozpin. "…He was living out in the woods, by himself. I don't know how long he was there. But the fact he survived the Grimm for any amount of time should give an insight into his abilities." He stated, with his posture straight and his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm…True." Ozpin agreed.

"Coupled with my own testament, and foreknowledge about the fact that he has high-levels of combat training, along with several abilities in which he could make a very promising Huntsman." Harry said seriously.

"Hmm…If this school had a debate team, you would've definitely been a member." Ozpin commented.

"I doubt it. I would never use my abilities in such a useless fashion." Harry said bluntly.

"I was joking." Ozpin replied dryly. "As for your…friend…Hn, to have the backing of one of the most steadily prominent promising students…" He said with a frown. In the past week or so since the start of the semester, Harry's grades, performance and over all abilities were off the charts. Then again it was mostly because he didn't have any friends or activates to distract him. Even Glynda had nothing to say but good things, thought Ozpin could pick up that she held a bit of favoritism towards him. He didn't care about that though. "I don't know. We can't hold an initiation for him. And there are no teams available that he could join." He said with a shrug.

"What about mine?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have an apprenticeship with Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin stated.

"Yes, and?" Harry replied. "My dorm has four beds, for four teammates…I'm not against letting Maine stay there." He said seriously.

"Quite." The headmaster said, as he glanced at the melancholic teen. "Are you ready to shelter that type of responsibility? Not only are you supposed to keep your grades high for your apprenticeship, but you also have to also learn and take in Ms. Goodwitch's teachings. If you…start a team, then you'll have the responsibilities of it. You'll be trusted with them and have even more responsibilities…are you ready to handle that burden?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many times are you going to ask pointless questions, you know the answer too?" Harry asked with some evident irritation.

"Until things start to sink in, which they apparently haven't." Ozpin replied, before he looked at Maine. "You've had your friend speak for you, can you tell me what it is you strive for?" He asked.

Maine blinked a few time, before he glanced towards Harry. ' _…He isn't Wash.'_ He thought. He could tell now, that this man, while sounding like him, wasn't like Washington. Maine looked at Harry, before he released a growl.

"He's had an injury, rendering him unable to speak…but he said he wanted to gain atonement for what he might've done." Harry informed.

"He's unable to speak, yet you can understand him?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." He said with a frown.

"…And he wants to atonement…" Ozpin said with a frown. "So he's a criminal?" He asked.

"Well he did cause some disturbance, stealing some food and supplies, having nothing and nowhere to go." Harry replied uncaringly, though it was a bit of a lie.

"I see…" Ozpin said, as he looked at the two. "…Since you've made such an effort at convincing me, fine. But he's your team now, if he does something. It reflects on you." He informed.

"It's fine." Harry said uncaringly, as he glanced at Maine. "I'll give you his personal information later, Headmaster. Do to his injury and…phobia, he doesn't like to get out of his armor…I _hope_ it doesn't affect anything." He said with a frown.

Ozpin sipped at his mug, before sighed. "I'll make an acceptation, only one. You seem to be running out of them. Try not to do anything else out of the ordinary for a bit." He said jokingly.

"I will try." Harry replied, before he took a step back and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your time, Headmaster." He said seriously, before he turned around and walked out of the room. Maine looked from Ozpin to Harry, before he followed the melancholic teen, as the doors closed behind him.

Maine growled, causing Harry to glance at him. "Your welcome, I know you don't like being out of your armor." Harry said dispassionately, only for Maine to growl again. "…Oh, you mean everything…I…I see. It's not a problem." He replied, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Come on. Let's get your weapon made. Nazara will make quick work of its construction and the ammo you need." He said as he walked off.

 **The Next Day**

Walking down one of the hallways of Beacon, Harry walked, wearing the usual Beacon Academy uniform and Murciélago sheathed on his back. By the melancholic teen's side was a seven foot tall, imposing being wearing White Powered Assault Armor. The two brown shoulder pieces of the armor that were originally there seemed to have been removed, with the brown trim along his armor being replaced with orange. The helmet of the armor had a large golden bulbous faceplate.

Maine seemed to have the same armor composition and color scheme, as he did when he was in Project Freelancer, before he defected. Over the right side of his shoulder was a large curved grey blade, which was attached to the hip-held Type-25 Grenade Launcher or the 'Brute Shot'. With the help of Nazara, Harry was able to help Maine recreate his favorite weapon. Plus with the 'High Explosive' 'High Explosive Anti-Tank' 'Airburst' 'Buckshot' 'Non-lethal Sponge Grenade' and 'Thermobaric or Fuel-Fire Bomb' ammunition for the Brute Shot, it was a very versatile weapon.

Harry walked at a moderate pace, before he heard a growl. "I was gone because I was with my teacher, Ms. Goodwitch. I am her apprentice after all. I had to go for a few hours." He admitted uncaringly.

Maine growled as he looked at the teen. "Who is Ms. Goodwitch…She's…" He said, before he glanced. "…She's a nice and trustworthy person." He said, as he glanced down and nodded to himself. "You might meet her soon." He said uncaringly.

"Harry!?" A female voice announced, causing the two to stop.

In an instant a girl wearing a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt appeared in front of him in rose petals. Maine growled slightly, as he waved away the rose petals.

Ruby looked at Harry with wide silver eyes. "Harry, where've you been? It's been days! I mean, I've seen you of course. But we haven't talked in like forever!" She said exasperatedly.

"I told you off and told you to grow up. People don't usually react well to that." Harry said dispassionately.

"You thought I'd be mad at you?" Ruby asked, before she rolled her eyes. "Pfft, Na, I'd never do that!" She said with a smirk. "What you said…it got me thinking and..." She began, before she smiled and moved forward and pulled the melancholic teen into a hug, causing him to freeze up. "…Thanks. You helped me and Weiss become friends." Ruby said, as she hugged the teen.

Harry looked nervous at the contact he was getting. He could tolerate Yang's, mostly because he protecting himself in a telekinetic field. But he didn't have it up and Ruby could kill him in any moment, he wasn't one who was showered with hugs.

Ruby smiled as she pulled back and put her hands behind her back, as she glanced away with a slight blush. "S-sorry, I just wanted to thank you…for helping me, in your own way that is." She said, as she lightly kicked the ground.

"I-It's fine." Harry said, as he adjusted his uniform. Maine looked from Ruby, to Harry, before he growled. "What? We're friends." He stated, only to get another growl. "Get your mind out of the gutter." He said dispassionately, getting control of himself.

"Oh, Harry, who's…this?" Ruby asked, as she looked up at the tall imposing figure.

"He's Maine, a member of my team." Harry said uncaringly.

"You have a team? I thought you were an apprentice or something." Ruby said with a tilt of her head.

"I am an apprentice, and well…I wouldn't exactly call it a team, since it's just the two of us." Harry said.

"So, is it called team HM?" Ruby asked curiously.

"…No…" Harry said dryly.

"Oh…Um…H-hi…" Ruby said nervously, as she looked up at the tall white armored being. "I…I-I'm Ruby…Ruby Rose…." She informed.

Maine looked down at her, causing the silver eyed girl to see her own reflection in the visor, before he growled. Ruby released an 'epp!', before she hid behind Harry.

"Due to some…extensive injuries, Maine can't talk." Harry informed with a sigh, he didn't know why he was telling Ruby that. Maybe he just didn't want her to be scared. Who knows?

"Oh, sorry for upsetting you." Ruby said, as she poked her head over Harry's shoulder.

"He isn't upset. He growls to talk." Harry said dispassionately, before he sighed and moved forward. "So…Not to ask the obviously stupid question, but did you leave your team to catch up to me?" He asked sarcastically.

Ruby poked her fingers together, before she nodded. "I may have kinda…" She began.

"How could you leave us?!" A familiar voice demanded, as Weiss stormed up to Ruby, wearing the Beacon Girl's Uniform. "A leader is supposed to lead, not vanish at some random time!" Weiss reprimanded.

' _Blah-Blah, Blah-Blah-Blah, I'm perfect, Blah-Blah, listen to my boring stuff, Blah-Blah…'_ Ruby heard, as she stared at Weiss.

"Oh, Snow White." Harry said uncaringly, as he looked at Weiss.

Weiss blinked, before she turned and saw Harry. "And where have you been?" She asked with narrowed eyes, as she put a hand on her hip.

"…Here…" Harry said bluntly.

"Then how come we haven't met up?" She questioned with a scowl.

"I was certain you and Ruby would react normally. Usually when someone is told to grow up, they usually do the opposite and resent the person who said it." Harry said with a frown.

"Uck, as if you could get rid of me that easily." Weiss said with an eye roll. "Your advice was sound…and you're right." She said, as she glanced away. "Besides, I'm 'Snow White', right? The fairest of them all, as you say? Hmph, as if someone like that, would be so childish as to hold a grudge to someone who wanted to help me." She stated.

"Fairest of them all?" Ruby said, before she giggled to herself. "That's just crazy!" She said, getting a glare from Weiss.

"Be that as it may, like I said that night. I do apologize for the tone and hostility I seem to have had." Harry said with a slight incline of his head. "…I… _hope_ you forgive me." He said, as he glanced down.

Weiss smirked, as she crossed her arms and gave Ruby a triumph look. "Seems like someone know how to act with dignity!" She said.

"Well you kinda don't." Ruby said under her breath.

"What was that?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's a nice weather we're having." Ruby said with a smile and big silver eyes.

"Hmph." Weiss sounded, before she noticed the tall imposing figure standing next to Harry. "Who's this brutish looking sort?" She asked suspiciously.

"As I said it before, Maine is my new team member." Harry said with a sigh.

"…I thought you were an apprentice." Weiss said, as she looked at the melancholic teen.

"That doesn't necessarily mean I can't have a team." Harry replied dryly, causing Weiss to open her mouth, before she blinked and closed it again.

"Oh, that does make a lot of sense." Weiss admitted. "Is he supposed to be a new student? Perhaps he's an older more experienced student. That would fit you." She commented.

"He's new." Harry said uncaringly.

"I see…" Weiss said, before she looked up towards Maine and took up a 'proper' look. "…I am Weiss Schnee. If you're on a team with Harry, then you should be of the decent sort." She said, before she waited for a response.

"…Psst…" Ruby said into Weiss' ear. "…He can't talk." She whispered loudly.

"Oh…" Weiss sounded, before she looked at Harry. "…Is there a reason he isn't in the designated clothing?" She asked.

"…He has…Anthropophobia." Harry said, as he glanced at Maine.

"He's afraid of ants?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. "Don't worry about them." She said, as she looked at Maine.

"No you dolt, it means he's afraid of crowds and people." Weiss said with an eye roll.

"Ohhh….That makes a lot more sense." Ruby admitted with a nod.

Maine slowly turned and looked at Harry, before he growled. "Don't complain. It's something that people will accept." Harry replied uncaringly, getting a sigh from the white armored being.

"There you are!" Another female voice announced, causing Harry to sigh and facepalm. "Wha-ho, what's up there, Gigantor?" Yang asked, as she looked at Maine. "And it's my darling little fetus, have you been ghosting me? Don't lie to mama, she'll now." The blonde said with a smirk, as she put her hands on her hips.

Harry looked at Yang with his usual frown. "Aw, don't be like that. You just need your daily dose in my hugs, and I, being the generous person that I am, will oblige." Yang said with a grin, as she pulled Harry into hug.

"Yang, I think he needs to breath." Ruby said, as she noticed her friend being suffocated by her sister's chest.

"Meh, air's for the weak." Yang replied, before she eventually let him go.

"You seem to be filled with it." Weiss commented, though it was more because she was irritated when she saw Yang hugging Harry.

"You're all mostly composed of water, yet somehow you can all be idiots." Harry said with a frown, as he fixed his cloths.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Yang replied, as she ran a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"Do you always have to be like that?" Blake asked with a sigh, as she glanced at her teammate.

"Only when it's fun." The blonde said with a shrug.

"While this…social interaction…is amusing. I would much rather not being held up, Maine and I are going to put are weapons away, before we head to Doctor Oobleck's class." Harry said dispassionately walked passed the group, with Maine following.

"Oh, we'll come too!" Ruby announced happily, as she walked next to the melancholic teen.

"…Joy." Harry said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter. For the paring, I'm thinking of removing Yang and Blake. Now, I don't really see a good way of having Harry and Blake interact. And I'm writing Yang to be more of an older sister.**

 **Anyway that's all I had to add to that.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anythin_

"…Now Maine, I feel I should warn you about something." Harry said, as he and a tall white armored being stood outside of the Amphitheater. Maine growled as he looked down at the teen. "No not that. Todays the day we're taking Ms. Goodwitch's class…" He said, as he glanced off. "…I know there are some people here who share similarities with people you seem to know. More specifically Washington and Carolina, and I know you feel it's like some form of cosmic joke, played out against you." He said, as he glanced at the armored being.

"But know that they aren't them." Harry informed.

Maine growled. He knew that. He knew who Carolina was, and the single conversation with the Pyrrha girl seemed to give away the fact she wasn't anything like Carolina, she looked and sounded almost identical to her, well a younger less bitchy version. Kind of like Eta and Iota when they merged, but more mature.

"I know. But…there is someone else here too. She isn't like her at all. You'll know when you hear her." Harry said with a sigh, as he looked forward and opened the door.

Harry and Maine walked forward, into the large circular room of the Amphitheater. It was mostly empty, since Harry had a pension of arriving to class incredibly early and Maine really didn't sleep.

"You're early, Mr. Nicodemus." A familiar female voice said, causing Maine to freeze up, while the two looked around.

Near them was a middle-aged woman with very-light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes and wore thin glasses. Glynda had her usual stern look on her face, as she looked at the two in front of her.

Maine released a growl, as he moved in front of Harry and tightened his fist. "Its fine, Maine, don't let your anger cloud what you know, she isn't Tex…Stand down." Harry said with a scowl, as he walked around the white armored being.

Glynda raised an eyebrow as she watched the interaction. "So this is your new…teammate…" She said with a frown.

Harry glanced at Maine, before he looked forward, towards the woman and nodded slightly. "Of course." He replied uncaringly, before he glanced back at Maine and gave him a look. "Maine…This is Ms. Goodwitch…my teacher. She's helped me substantially. I want you to treat her with as much respect as you treat me…So basically you occasionally listen to her." He said dryly, only to get a growl from Maine.

"Don't be snippy." Harry replied with a scowl, before he looked at Glynda. "I apologize for his…hostile reaction. You just reminded him of someone, I take full responsibility." He said, with a bowed head.

Glynda looked at the teen, before she sighed. "It's alright." She said, before she scowled. "Just don't let it happen again." She said strictly.

"…Of course, Ms. Goodwitch." Harry said with a nod.

"Hmm, so you're early to class." She said, before she glanced down and frowned. "How many times are you fixing to see me today?" She asked with a slight tone of sarcasm.

Harry looked at her in a bit of confusion. "…How would that affect anything? I'm always early to class." He stated seriously.

Glynda rolled her eyes, as she glanced at the silent white armored being. "Nothing." She replied. She wanted to be more open with Harry, and trying to lighten things up with humor seemed to work. But a part of her knew Harry wasn't one to 'get' most humors, since he was a very literal and blunt person. Glynda glanced at the melancholic teen and smiled slightly, she knew he had a more dry sense of humor, maybe she could appeal to that and get him to open up more.

"Since the class is still empty, take a seat up there, it'll take a while before more students arrive." Glynda instructed, as she glanced at the two.

Harry nodded, before he headed towards the elevated seats, before he stopped and glanced at Maine. "Come on." He said with a scowl, before he continued.

Maine narrowed his eyes ay Glynda, before he Hmph'd and followed the melancholic team. No matter how much he wanted to attack the woman and tear her apart, he knew she wasn't Tex. Tex was condescending and cold, while this woman seemed more stern and strict, like a teacher. She also seemed to hold some significance to his new teammate and partner, and he knew it'd be best not to piss off the person who could kill him with his mind.

Harry sat down in the chair and had a very straight and ridged posture, while Maine sat down, causing the metal legs in the chair to warp and contort. Maine growled at the melancholic teen.

"Do not complain to me, Maine. You're the one that won't get out of your armor." Harry said dispassionately, before the mute growled again. "No one likes a whiner, Maine." He said dryly, causing the Ex-Freelancer and former insane homicidal maniac to look away childishly and growl, getting a sigh from Harry.

Glynda tapped at her scroll, and began to read Team HM's stats. She was secretly glad Harry was getting his own team, abet slowly. He needed a good friend. She didn't think the students in Team RWBY were a good influence on him.

She scowled as she looked at the scroll. A part of her was actually jealous those girls could be close to him. Glynda knew there were limitations on how she could be friends with him, before it crossed into a grey area, an area she didn't want to cross. She could say in private that she was incredibly open with the melancholic teen.

When they were together, either before or after the usual classes, she was obligated to teach him. But it was usually before class where he learned anything. After class was when she would unload all her stress out to him. She would usually talk and complain about all the rowdy, immature, inattentive kids she had to teach, how some of the older male students would flirt or totally disregard their work and stare at her.

To put it frank, she complained…a lot. Glynda knew that, she wasn't stupid or delusional. And she knew Ozpin didn't really care enough to listen, he saw the students as children needing to learn from their own mistakes. But Glynda needed someone to vent on, which happened to be the silent dispassionate teen.

Glynda glanced down at the scroll and smiled slightly, not that anyone would notice. Harry just usually sat there and listened, though she guessed he was usually like that either way. But it was nice to have someone listen to her problems. She liked having someone to confide in, especially now, since it seemed her irritation with everything seemed to be increasing a bit.

While Harry was sitting perfectly still, Maine was glancing off, and Glynda was reminiscing to herself, more students began to enter the room. Most of them were first year students and teams. When all the students were situated, Glynda walked forward, standing in the center of the Amphitheater.

"You are all here to learn and become the protectors of the peace in Remnant." Glynda said with a frown. "But not all your enemies will be the Grimm. That's not to say they won't be, but not all enemies are on the front lines and not all you fight will be monsters." She said seriously. "There will be times where you will be pinned against a Human or a Faunus in combat." She stated.

"If you all pay attention, you should easily differentiate the anatomy and behavioral patterns from a Grimm and a person." Glynda said with some sarcasm.

"I'm here to train you to become warriors, so I have to make sure you have at least some experience fighting a person, as well as the creatures of Grimm." Glynda said with a frown. "Since I'm not stupid enough to just wheel up some criminal or older student and hand them a weapon and force you to fight them, and I'm obviously not going to fight you. We'll have mock duels with your fellow students, this will give you a chance to learn and adapt accordingly." She said seriously, as she tapped at her scroll.

"These mock duels will have the same rules as a real tournament style duel. Now, are there any volunteers who want to fight and show how it's done" Glynda asked as she looked at all the seated students.

"None of you…ugh, fine." Glynda said with a scowl, as she looked at her scroll and smirked slightly. ' _I know one person who'd happily help me out, well not happily, but still.'_ She thought. "Would Harry Nicodemus and…Maine, get your gear on come down here…and I'll need two more volunteers, or I could choose two more at random." She said uncaringly.

After a few moments of silence, Glynda's scowl deepened. "I see…" She said, as she looked through her scroll. "…Would Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, get your gear and get down here. We'll have our first mock duel be a 2v2." She said with a frown, as she saw the two students get up and leave.

A few minutes later, Harry and Maine stood in the area-type area. Harry wore his usual black jacket, with a steel grey undershirt, along with his black pants and shoes. On his back was the sheathed Murciélago. Maine stood beside him, with his hip-fired Type-25 Grenade Launcher, which had a long curved grey blade attached to it.

In front of them were two teenage boys. One had light-brown hair which was combed to the left, and seemed to have his eyes nearly closed. And he seemed to wear tan-colored armor. The one next to him had a shaved head with a light-green Mohawk, and wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and bracers on his arms.

"Well…start." Glynda said, as she looked at the two duos.

Harry stood still with his hands in his pockets, before he glanced at Maine. "Alright Maine, I'm going need you to…" He began, before Maine charged forward rambunctiously. "…Or you could do that." He said dispassionately.

Maine growled as he charged at Russel, with the teen reading his two daggers. Russel attacked first, by slashing at the armored being, but Maine totally ignored it and punched the teen right in the chest.

Russel gasped in pain and shock, before he tried to moved back, but Maine kept on pushing forward, just tearing through the teen's defenses. It was like he was an unstoppable machine of durability and strength. After a few more hits, Dove decided to help his team mate and slashed his sword at the white armored being.

But the sounded of metallic grinding echoed, as the sword collided with the Harry's arm, as he appeared in between the two. "Why are you helping him?" Harry asked.

"Huh? That's a stupid question? He's my…" Dove began.

"Because he's your teammate, your friend?" Harry completed. "In that case, why didn't you help him from the beginning assault?" He asked. "What made you hesitated?" He questioned.

"Wha?" Dove sounded.

"Don't you understand? I'll enlighten you then, you're…" He began, only for a gunshot to echo, as Dove fired the gun built into his sword, as he pulled back from the melancholic teen. But Harry seemed to have no visible wounds.

"Shut up, I really don't give a fuck. Fight or move out of the way." Dove replied with a frown, as his eyes remained almost closed, before he moved around Harry and charged at Maine, with his sword poised to strike.

In an instant Harry appeared in the sound of static, as he held an average sized katana with a green hilt and with had guard with two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Dove's gun sword and Harry's Murciélago's blades clashed, creating some sparks.

Both Dove and Harry held their swords with one hand, though the melancholic teen seemed to hold it more casually.

Maine growled, causing Harry to look back, as he held Dove's blade back with one hand. "Don't get the wrong idea, Maine. I didn't do it to save you. You're more resilient than that." He said dispassionately.

Dove gritted his head, as he held his sword with both of his hands and tried to force Harry back. "Get out of the way!" He said angrily.

"Make me." Harry said uncaringly, as he looked at the teen with his green eyes. "If you'd like to fight an enemy other than myself, do so after you've killed me." He said with a frown.

Maine slammed his fist into Russel's face, before he punched him in the chest. Before Russel could fall back, Maine lifted the teen up over his head, before he slammed him into the ground.

"Move!" Dove yelled, as he tried to attack Maine again, only for Harry to block the sword with Murciélago.

"How irritating, I thought I said 'after you killed me'." Harry said with a sigh, as he pushed the older teen back with a hand.

Harry stood there with one hand in his pocket, as he held his sword in a relaxed grip. Dove frowned as he fired several shots from the gun in his sword, only for the dust bullets to bounce and spark off of the teen's skin. Dove fired one more shot, before it hit one of the walls.

"What exactly are you shooting at?" Harry asked, as he stood next to Dove.

Dove seemed a bit surprised, as he turned and slashed at the teen, only for Harry to vanish in a flicker. Harry appeared behind dove, with Murciélago sheathed. Quickly Harry kicked Dove in the back of the leg and gripped the older teen's neck, before he forced the teen to the ground, while holding the teen's sword back.

As Dove's head touched the ground, Harry let go of his neck and brought his finger up to the teen's forehead and flicked him. Using his telekinesis he manipulated the vector I.E. the Magnitude and Direction of his finger, making it have a larger effect then what it would be.

Dove's head was slammed into the ground, before Harry stood up and glanced around, before he noticed his partner fighting, causing him to sigh.

Russel slowly got up and panted, only for Maine to jump up and slam both his feet into the teen's chest, sending him to his back. In an instant Maine was already on him with his Brute Shot out, ready to impale the teen.

Before he could stab Russel, a pale hand caught his armored wrist. "Holster your weapon, Maine. He's down." Harry said seriously. "Even if he were to rise up a hundred times, he will not win." He stated.

"Ahh…" Russel groaned out, as he held his stomach.

Maine growled at the melancholic teen. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. But remember…atonement." Harry said uncaringly, as he walked up to Russel and knelt down and put a finger on his forehead. "I do believe this is match." He said with a sigh, as he looked up at Glynda.

"Hmm, quite." Glynda said, as she tapped at her scroll. "Since you two defeated your opponents by knock-out, the fight would have immediately been called." She informed.

Maine growled, causing Harry to sigh. "You don't always have to kill your opponents. Though that only applies to mock battles." He commented uncaringly, getting another growl. "You know who whines, babies." Harry said with a sigh, causing the imposing figure to growl and look away again.

"You two can deposit your gear and sit back down. I'll get someone to get these two out of here." Glynda said with a frown.

A few minutes later, Harry was sitting in his seat, wearing the usual Beacon Uniform, while Maine didn't have his Brute Shot. "I gotta say, you impressed out here." Yang said, as she looked at the two, before she grinned. "And you did good too, Harry." She added.

"Well." Weiss said.

"What?" Yang asked, as she glanced at the white haired girl.

"'You did 'well', Harry'. Not good." Weiss corrected.

"Grammar Nazi." Yang muttered with an eye roll.

"I just don't trust people who aren't grammatically correct." Weiss replied with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and do you know who cares? No one." Yang said with a grin.

Weiss scoffed, before she looked at the melancholic teen. "You did…Well…" She began, as she gave Yang a look, only for the blonde to stick her tongue out at her. "…Harry, you ended it quickly." She said with a nod. "I approve." She informed.

"…I'm so glad I have your approval." Harry said dryly, as he a pair of students were called forward and began to mock fight.

"E-eh, that's not exactly what I meant." Weiss said, as she blushed a bit. "I was just saying I liked your tactics." She stated.

"I didn't do much of anything." Harry said with a frown. Of course he really didn't care about that. He wasn't one to needlessly show off. "Maine did most of it." He stated.

Weiss cast a glance at the large white armored being, before she looked back at the teen. "Be that as it may, it was still interesting." She said, as she gave Harry a nod.

"Geez, flirt some more why don't you." Yang said sarcastically, getting a glare from Weiss.

"I am not flirting!" She said angrily.

"Oh, darling, you've just warmed my dearest icy heart with your grand acts of heroism!" Yang said in a very fake bossy accented voice.

"I do not sound like that, and I don't talk like that either!" Weiss said with a glare.

"That's all I ever hear from you anyways, Harry this, Harry that, you're almost as bad as Ruby." Yang said with an eye roll, getting a shocked look from Ruby.

"Yang!" She said loudly.

"What? You do." Yang said with a shrug, causing Ruby to glare. Though with the fact it was Ruby who was doing it, it looked kinda cute.

"You three are noisy." Blake said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you're too quiet. So that's like…negative noisy." Yang said, getting a blank look from Blake.

"…Right…" She said with an eye roll.

"I don't think there's a thing like negative noisy." Ruby admitted, with a finer on her chin.

"Technically there are artificial rooms where they absorb sound." Weiss stated. "It's so quiet in there you could hear our insides and stuff." She said.

Harry turned and looked at her weirdly. "…How do you know that?" He asked. What was the point of knowing that? It was so random.

Weiss glanced down and shrugged. "I have no idea." She admitted, before Maine growled.

"You're right, they are idiots." Harry said with a sigh, before he looked down at the arena. "But, they're fine." He added.

For the next hour or so, several students would go through the combat exercises, with the final match being between Jaune and Cardin. With the blond losing to the fight, but Glynda intervened when Cardin seemed to be taking it a bit too far.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda snapped at the teen, which he reluctantly relented and walked away. Glynda walked onto the arena, with her scroll in hand. "As you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She said.

Jaune looked down, while the woman looked towards him. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" She said, before she faced the other students.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby held their own forms of excitement. Maine had his arms crossed and looking at the arena, while Harry had his hands in his pockets and looked dispassionate.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced, before the bell rung, with most of the students leaving.

Harry took a few steps forward, before he glanced at Jaune, before Maine growled. "No…I don't think he knows how to fight either." He agreed, causing the blond to look down further.

Maine growled and snarled. "Well he must've done something to get here. So it's best not to go digging in other people's business." Harry replied, as he and Maine left the room, before the armored being growled again. "…Yes, I know you want to kill something." He said with a sigh.

A while later Harry was walking by himself into Dining Hall of Beacon and got himself some lunch. Before he sat down by himself, something he usually did before…

"Sitting here again? It's almost like you're stalking me." A teenage girl said, as she sat down across from the melancholic teen. She had short, dark brown hair. She also had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started in dark brown and transitioned to red. She seemed to be wearing the usual female version of the Beacon Academy Uniform, but seemed to have lost of accessories on it.

"…I've sat here every day I've came here." Harry said uncaringly.

"Eh, I know. I've sat here too." Coco said with an eye roll.

"Are you obsessed with me? You seem to be everywhere I go. If so, please do go away." He said dispassionately.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chuckles." Coco said with a frown. "I'm just as surprised as you are. Besides, don't you like my company?" She asked with a smirk.

"I am, more or less, ambivalent towards it." Harry replied.

"Hmph, don't you have a way with words." Coco commented.

"I do like to keep an expanded vocabulary." He stated. It also didn't help that the books he was allowed to read when he was a kid were old thesauruses and dictionaries.

"Quite." She said, before she gave him a once over. "So, are you ready to come begging to me, to change that horrid outfit?" Coco asked curiously.

"…No…" Harry replied with a scowl.

"I don't know…Hmm…" Coco said, as she studied him. "…You might look good in white. I'll need to think of something. Maybe more around the more eastern style of clothing…how do you feel about wearing a hakama?" She asked.

Harry gave her a narrowed eyed look. "I am not interesting in a fashion change." He said irritated.

"…Hmm, maybe a white jacket with a raised collar…Of course that's out of style, but it might looked good on you. And maybe the jacket should have coattails too…" Coco said to herself, before she nodded. "Yep, I got it down now…I can see it now." She said with a smirk. "Just mess up your hair a little bit more and…maybe you'll look somewhat decent." She added.

"Do you aim to irritate me? I've stated on several occasions that I do not wish for an outfit change." Harry said with a scowl.

"Yeah I heard. I just don't care." Coco replied with a shrug.

"You're such a puzzling woman." He stated, though Coco didn't really seem to mind what he said. After a few moments a more timid looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, along with a pair of long rabbit ears sat down next to Coco, followed by a dark skinned boy with messy copper colored hair, along with a tall muscular young man with short shaved black hair and slightly tanned skin.

Harry began to calmly eat his food, while the members of CFVY conversed with themselves. But it didn't take Coco long to drag the anti-social teen into it.

"So, Chuckles, I heard you've got your own team starting up." Coco said with a smirk.

"…Is that a question? Or do you want me to confirm what you're saying is true? If so, please make it clear you're asking a question, at the risk of me sounding insane answering a question that wasn't asked." Harry said seriously, causing Fox to sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

Coco rolled her eyes. "You sure are a wordy little guy." She commented, getting a blank look from the teen. "Yes it was a question." She said.

"Oh, then yes. I do have my own team…a two person team at the moment." Harry admitted.

"…Good for you." Coco said with a slight nod. ' _You deserve it.'_ She thought. She wasn't a cold heart bitch or anything. Sure she messed with him, but that's because she felt he need to loosen up a bit. "Do you plan on expanding it a bit?" She asked.

Harry frowned and he glanced down. "…Ask me later, when if I find someone worthy of being on my team, then I'll answer your question." He said.

"Worthy?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"…They can't be utter trash." Harry said with narrowed eyes, as he glanced at team CRDL.

"Oh, yeah, I never really liked those guys." Coco admitted, as she glanced at the team, while Velvet glanced down.

"Of course, they're trash." Harry stated, getting a smirk from Coco.

"You said it." She agreed, before Yatsuhashi stood up and cleared his stuff and left. Being the more muscular member of the team, he was able to finish quickly. "I wanna know something, in your fights. You've only used those disk-things…how come I never see you use your sword?" Coco asked curiously.

"Murciélago…That's complicated. I don't use it against trash." Harry stated with a frown. Of course he did use it against Dove, but that was out of reflex, mostly because he used a sword too.

"That's kinda cocky." Coco commented.

"Or confidence." He replied.

"Eh, same thing." She replied.

"Aren't you the same?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"Semantics." Coco waved off. "Besides, I am better and stronger." She informed, before she noticed Harry went back to eating. "What? No 'wanna test that' 'How about a match then?' 'I bet I could prove you wrong's?" She asked.

"The concept you have about me won't change who I am." Harry said. "So why bother trying, though it can change my concept about you." He added, while Fox left being done with his food.

"Hmph…" Coco sounded with a shake of her head, though she had a smirk, as she finished up her food and stood up. She gave Velvet a pat on the shoulder before she walked off. "…I love your attitude, Chuckles. It adds perspective to things." She commented, as she left.

"Y-you to seem to be getting along…" Velvet said shyly, as she held her arm.

"…I try not to think about it." Harry replied with a sigh.

"She doesn't talk to people as she talks to you." The rabbit Faunus stated.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" He asked with a frown, causing the girl to look down.

"I…I don't know. I just-I just wanted to tell you." Velvet admitted.

"I see…its fine." Harry replied, causing the girl to nod.

"…Okay guys, you gotta look at this. I'm telling you, they're real." Cardin said, as he walked over towards their table, causing Velvet to glance down.

"What're you doing here?" Cardin asked, as he looked at Harry. "Get lost." He instructed.

"I'm sorry…" Harry began, as he pushed up his glasses, causing his lenses to reflect. "…But you've intruded yourself upon a conversation we've been having…be quiet." He said, as he looked at Cardin with narrowed eyes.

"I said beat it, you little nerd." Cardin said with a glare.

"Make me." Harry said with a frown. He was not one who liked to be commanded around on the whims of trash.

"I'm trying to show my friends that this thing's ears are real, if you don't want to get your ass kicked, leave…now." Cardin said.

"You know." Harry said, as he looked at the older teen. "Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology." He said dryly.

"So you're defending this freak?" Cardin asked with a smirk. "You know what they say, freaks are attracted to each other." He said, getting chuckles from his friends.

"Freak." Harry said, before he scowled with some of the nearby lights flickering and the armor the older teens' wore began to dent inward. "…Is a word…" He said. "…A sound. Its association with a particular feeling is arbitrary, unmeasurable, and ultimately meaningless." He stated, before he glanced at Velvet. "Besides, I doubt you could upset her…I mean, if you did, he wouldn't like it." He said uncaringly.

Before Cardin could ask what he meant, a thud sound came from behind him, followed by another and another. Cardin and his team turned around and noticed a seven feet tall imposing figure wearing a white Powered Assault Armor exoskeleton with an orange trim.

Maine rolled his neck, as he gave off a deep growl. "If you continue with your course of actions, I will kill you all and feed you to Maine, he's hungry." Harry said uncaringly, quickly the team left. "Took you awhile to get here, Maine." He said with a sigh.

With a growl, Maine sat down at the table. "…Yes I know you don't like eating in public." Harry said with a sigh. His face, mouth and throat were horribly scarred from the wounds he suffered in Project Freelancer.

Velvet looked at Maine, before she glanced down again. "Thanks." She muttered, only for Maine to growl back.

"Don't worry about it." Harry translated, before he went back to eating. "I am not completely heartless, and I know of your…situation." He said, before he sighed, while Velvet looked at him. "I know you don't want to impose on someone your problem, especially a fifteen year old and a mute. But if trash like that messes with you, just come to Maine or myself…Coco's been a…decent….friend, so I should help you out, since you're friends with her." He said, causing Velvet to glance down, before she nodded.

Like the rest of her team, she stood up and being done with her food, and then left. Maine growled, causing Harry to sigh. "Yes I know, she's nice." He added with an eye roll, before he picked up his empty tray. "Come on, we have to get to class…" Harry said, getting a growl from Maine. "…Grow up." He replied with an eye roll.

 **In another world–(Trailer)**

In an ally under a highway, a gang of a few people held down a teenage boy, a boy with messy black hair with a blue tint to it and dark blue eyes.

Standing over the teen was another teenager with pale purple hair. He had goat-like spiral horns, long and sharp nails and canine-like teeth along with red eyes and a demon tail.

"You really are a miserable little thing, aren't you?" The demon-like entity said, as he roughly patted Rin on the head. "Even the guy who everybody called a demon back in middle school…once he graduates he's just another job hunter, when it comes down to it, on your own you're just the scum of society, aren't you!" He yelled.

"Hehehe-hehehe…" He sounded, as he pulled out a knife with a long tongue slithering out of his mouth.

' _This guy…This face…isn't somebody gonna notice?'_ Rin thought worriedly.

"If you're looking for a job you'll be waiting that head shaved, won't ya! Well, I'll help you out! HA!" He raved.

"A…Are you sure about this? W…we don't have to go that far…this is a real crime." One of the teens holding Rin down said, seemingly not noticing the demon features the guy had.

"Shut up!" The demon-like entity yelled, as he punched the guy in the face. While Rin struggled to escape, Astaroth gripped the teen by the hair and pulled him up a bit. "HAHAHAHAH!" The demon laughed, as he held the knife right up to the teen's face.

"S-Stop!" Rin forced out.

"Now, don't get too mad if I slip and cut your head open instead, yeah? I'm just an amateur!" Astaroth yelled with his mouth right next to Rin's face, showing his large demonic teeth.

 _'He's a Demon!'_ Rin thought.

"Hey, maybe your brains will end up spilling out too! Hahahahah!" The demon laughed.

' _He's gonna kill me! He's gonna…'_ Rin thought fearfully, as the knife was held up to his eye. Fire came from his hair, from his entire body and exploded outward, bright blue fire. The fire caused the gang that was holding him down let go of him,

"Wh…what is this?" Rin asked himself, as he looked at his hands engulfed in blue fire.

The gang quickly ran off. "Heh…heh…heh…It looks like I was right about you!" Astaroth yelled, causing the teen to look up. "Those blue flames are the real thing The 'Flames of Satan'! Ohh, I've been waiting so long for this day! I have been searching, searching for you for so long, Young Master!" He announced. "Now let's set forth, Satan-Sama awaits us!" The demon raved.

"S…Satan…." Rin muttered.

"…Evil dwells within this heart, O Lord, let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct regret retribution. Let each pay for that which he had taken, bring down thy justice upon them…" An old man wearing a priest outfit recited.

"..W…Wha…" Rin muttered, as he watched his adoptive father seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"…Smite them that they never shall rise again." Shiro recited. "Blessed be the Lord." He finished.

"I'll tear that mouth off your face, accursed Priest!" Astaroth yelled, as he charged at the priest.

"My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my helper and my Shield! Demon…Perish where you stand!" Shiro said seriously, as he drew a cross with his finger, causing Astaroth explode in demonic energy, leaving his vessel.

Shiro looked at Rin. "…Have you calmed down?" He asked, but the teen looked shocked and confused. "It would appear that your power can no longer suppressed entirely by Kurikara." Shiro said, as he observed the teen.

"Is…Is that guy all right?" Rin asked, as he looked at the collapsed teen in front of him.

"He's fine. I have exorcised the demon from him. It appeared he had only recently become possessed. However, Demons tend to possess those most similar to themselves, If this boy doesn't change, then he may be possessed once more." Shiro informed.

"D…Demons…" Rin said in confusion.

"It's no matter right now. You'll come to understand. Get up. Thanks to this incident they have learned of your awakening. All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons. You must be hidden before they find you…" Shiro began.

Rin pulled back angrily. "W-wait! Hide? Awakening? What are you talking about?! Hell…what the…What the hell am I?" He demanded.

"You are the son of a demon." Shiro informed seriously. "Born of a human impregnation by a demon." He said, shocking the teen. "…And not just any Demon…You are the son of Satan." Shiro informed, stunning Rin further.

Back at the Church, Rin watched Shiro rummaging through a tall drawer. "At any rate, you must leave this monastery." Shiro informed.

"Leave?" Rin asked. Only to be ignored. "Hey!" He yelled, before he watched the old man unlock a drawer with a unique looking key.

Shiro pulled the drawer back, revealing an old almost ancient looking sword inside a scabbard. "The Demon-Slaying Blade, also known as the Kurikara. This blade has been passed down since the immemorial…" Shiro informed, before he handed the sheath and blade to Rin. "Your powers have been transferred into this sword, and sealed there by the scabbard. If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form and most likely, never again be able to live a human life." He said, as he placed the sheathed blade on top of the bag Rin was holding.

"Never draw it! But never let it leave your side, either. When you must, use the key to hide it." Shiro said, as he handed the teen an assortment of objects. "Once you leave the monastery, I want you to use this, there is a single number stored in its memory. It is the number of a friend of mine." He said, as he handed to teen a cellphone.

"I doubt you'll be able to live as you have done until this day. But my friend will at least protect you…Now go!" Shiro instructed.

"Screw that!" Rin yelled, as he dropped his stuff. "Wh-What's going on all of a sudden? Demons! Demons! You're telling me they actually exist?! This has gotta be some kind of joke! Hell, what about my brother?!" He demanded.

"The two of you are fraternal twins. Yukio was weak-bodied as a fetus, and the power rejected him. It all passed to you alone." Shiro informed.

"B…But…But that's just…how the hell…Why didn't you tell me?" Rin questioned.

"…I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human. As long as you remained to be human, that is." Shiro said.

"What about the interview? You tell me I need a job, but then the moment I stop being 'Human' or whatever you send me off to God knows where!" Rin yelled.

"That's not it! This is for your protection." Shiro informed.

"Protection…You're just getting rid of me! Don't give me that crap! After all…I'm just some random kid…I'm not like Yukio, I cause nothing but trouble, I've been a burden to you my whole life…You just don't want to play at being a Father anymore!" Rin yelled angrily. "Just admit it! Don't' ever act like my father again!" He yelled, before a slapping sound echoed, as Shiro held is hand up, with Rin looking to the side.

"We have no time for petty arguments. Just do as you are told!" Shiro said seriously.

Rin looked down and scowled. "…Fine." He said, as he took a step forward, only for the priest to double over. "What is it?" Rin asked nervously.

"N…No…To think that I could…" Shiro muttered, as he began to struggle.

"Seriously, what's…" Rin began.

"Go!" Shiro yelled. "Quickly! Just go! Get away from me!" He ordered, before he held his chest again.

"Het get a hold of your…" Rin said, as he knelt down but stopped at what he saw. Shiro's eyes were slitted and red, while the irises seemed to be curved and serrated.

"Son…of mine…How I have waited for this moment!" He said, before the man was engulfed in bright blue flames. "HAHAHAH, just kidding! HAHAHA!" He laughed insanely. "Hey there, Son! Doing good? That's right, the man himself has come all the way out here just to see his cute little boy! So look happy about it!" Satan raved.

"Y-you're a Demon." Rin said with wide eyes.

"The name's Satan. God of Demons, and your one and only father! You can call me 'Papa' if you like! HAHAHA!" The possessed man announced. "Now then, I'd really like to stick around and savor this touching reunion but I'm thinking this guy's body isn't going to last too long, you know?" Satan asked, as Shiro's eyes, nose, ears and mouth bleed, as he tore off a few of his fingers, shocking the teen.

The blood from the demon's hand began to coagulate and form a unique construct. "I'm the only Demon there is with the power to create this, The Gehenna Gate. Now then, let's go, Gehenna is waiting!" Satan announced, as he picked up Rin's things along with the sword. "Oh right, I have to destroy this first, I'll release you from this irritating curse!" He said happily.

Rin glared at Satan. "Fuck off!" He yelled, as blue fire exploded from him.

Satan blinked a few times. "Pfft…HahahahHAHAHA! What do you call that? Did you just piss your pants or something? HAHAHA!" The demon laughed, before he grabbed Rin by the back of his jacket. "Well, it's time for you to regain your true power as a Demon!" Satan announced.

"Get off!" Rin yelled, as he tried to get out of the demon's grip, while he was dragged towards the Gehenna Gate. ' _I…I'm human…Human…'_ He thought, as he looked at his reflection, seeing he was engulfed in blue fire, similar to Satan, with his eyes having a tint of red in it. ' _This…This is me…Am I really?'_ He asked himself.

"You know, I'm a perfect entity with infinite power. But there's one thing, just one little thing, that I don't have. You know what this is? A substance in this world powerful enough to contain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction, just like this body and just like your mother! It's this world that I want!" Satan informed, before he tossed Rin on the gate. "Oh, it was out of mere boredom that I created you, but I have since realized it was a masterstroke! You exist in this world and yet you bear the blood of the God of Gehenna! You are exactly what I need to make this world mine!" Satan announced, as Rin was slowly absorbed into the Gehenna Gate.

"AH! Help me!" Rin yelled, as the gate began to devour him.

"HAHAHAHA! Such lovely screams! You are about to be reborn, my son!" Satan raved. "Happy birthday! And welcome to Gehenna!" He yelled, before he laughed.

Rin froze when he saw the man double over, before he coughed. In an instant he took his own cross and stabbed himself in the heart.

' _Old…Man…'_ Rin thought with wide eyes.

"This boy…is my son…" Shiro forced out. "…And…I'm taking him back!" He said.

"You mean to kill yourself?! Oh, what a wonderful priest you are! But what this gate has taken hold of, it will never release! Now…what will you do?!" Satan questioned, before the possessed man collapsed face first into the Dimensional Gate.

"Old man, hang in there!" Rin announced, as he reached towards the man and tried to pull him out. "S-somebody! Somebody help!" He yelled, as he tried to get his adoptive father out of the hold of the Gate. ' _W-what should I do?'_ He thought, before he saw the Kurikara. "…The demon-slaying sword…" He muttered. ' _If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form' 'It's time for you to regain your true power as a Demon!' "_ Power…" Rin muttered. ' _…And most likely, never again be able to live a human life. Never draw it.'_ "…Old Man…" He said, as he looked down.

' _If you don't like it, then why don't you try showing me just how much you have grown up, hm?' Shiro said, as he ruffled the teen's hair with a smile._

"Stupid old man…" Rin said, as he gritted his teeth. "…I still haven't shown you anything! Don't you dare die!" He yelled as he pulled the blade out of the scabbed, causing a torrent of bright blue flames to engulf him. He gained two horn-like blue flames with floated above his head, long elf-like hears and slit-like red pupils with his irises remaining blue. Blue fires seemed to blade around his body, but mostly on the tip of his tail.

Rin opened his mouth, revealing sharp canine-like teeth. "RrrgghhHAAAA!" He yelled, as he slammed the blade of the sword into the center of the Gehenna Gate, causing the dimensional gate to explode in blue fire, Satan's Blood and Demonic Energy, with all of that gravitating towards the center where Rin and Shiro were.

The amassing of different energies, all coagulating and shifting, all constantly changing in a chaotic storm of degeneration and evolution. The energy shifted and contorted, as it seemed to warp down on itself, before it completely vanished.

- **In the Harry Potter world-**

On an old building, the dimensional tear began to compress and expand, closing and opening, as something invisible seemed to have moved around it, or completely crushed the space-time near it.

- **In the RWBY-verse-**

At night, A ball of disfigured, gore and blood, engulfed in black and energy and blue fire flew across the sky, before it slammed into a the ruins of an old temple, crash landing in the Emerald Forest. The blood-like objet was vaporized by intense blue fire, revealing Rin was kneeling in front of Shiro, before he sheathed the blade, sealing the flames up again.

Rin used his sword for support as he looked at the dead old man, before he began to tear up. "…Father…" He cried out, as he rested his forehead on the hilt of the sword. He turned and noticed the bag Shiro had packed for him, before he shockingly picked it up and held it.

He looked around and noticed he was in an entirely different place than the Church he was once in. "Y-Yukio…Anyone!" He yelled, before he heard the sound of growling as several glowing red eyes shines from the foliage of the forest.

Rin stumbled up, before he moved over his adoptive fathers corpse and gripped Kurikara's hilt and glared at the Grimm that were coming out of the forest. "You want my father or me! I'll kick your fucking ass before you can make it any closer!" He yelled angrily, as he pulled the blade out of his sheath.

He gained two horn-like flames above his head, long elf-like ears, and slit-like red pupils with his irises remaining blue, but they seemed sharper and curved. And his black tail had a blaze of blue flames above it.

( **Trailer over)-( _RHM)**

A good distance away, Jaune sighed sadly, as Cardin put him in a headlock. Standing on a roof near them, was a young teen with pale white skin and messy black hair and dark green eyes. Harry tilted his head to the side when he noticed a tiny bright blue light coming from the forest. "That's rather curious…Perhaps I should check it out during the day. The Grimm seem to like the dark." Harry said dispassionately.

* * *

 **Here's the new Chapter, the third member of the Harry's team, is Rin, from Blue Exorcist. Some might wonder why I would write him. Well, Blue Exorcist was one of the first Animes that watched, technically being my second one, my first one being Death Note.**

 **I thought Rin would make a nice addition to the team. He, along with Maine and Harry have a large set of problems in their lives. they would be able to help each other. With Harry eventually coming out of the shell he forged around himself. He won't stay Ulquiorra-junor for ever. Also I'm sure people will figure out who the last member of the team will be, with how things are going.**

 **Anyway, later.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything_

"…What?" Glynda demanded with a scowl, as she looked down at the teen standing in front of her.

"I would like to request, Maine and I enter the Emerald Forest." Harry admitted with his usual dispassionate look. "Our duel a few days ago have made me realize, our team dynamics aren't as up to par, as I would like. I believe if we went through several live-combat situations, we might be able to subconsciously link up, so to speak." He said uncaringly.

"But it's the Emerald Forest." Glynda said seriously.

"I am well aware of what it was, because I had asked for it specifically." Harry said with a frown.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is in the Emerald Forest?" She questioned seriously, as she looked at the teen with narrowed bright green eyes.

"I think you don't understand the fact that I am asking to go into the forest, because of the danger it holds." Harry said dryly.

Glynda scowled. "Why are you asking me?" She asked.

Harry frowned, before he sighed and glanced away. "…Because…I trust you." He admitted, causing the blonde woman to look surprised.

"You trust me?" Glynda asked.

"I would not ask anyone else this." Harry stated. "You are the first person that came to mind when I thought it if." He informed, before he glanced down. "I do understand that you would most likely decline this request. But I did want to put the effort in…" He began.

"…It's fine." Glynda informed.

"What?" Harry said unsure.

"I said it is fine. You have me permission to enter the Emerald Forest." Glynda said with a sigh, as she typed something into her scroll. "With your combat records and abilities, you are qualified to transverse the Emerald Forest. If you are going with your teammate to help you work better together…" She said, as she trailed off. "…I'm glad you came to me and asked, instead of just doing it." She admitted.

"I find it easier to ask for permission than forgiveness." He stated dispassionately.

Glynda smiled slightly, before she nodded. "I'm glad at least you have that curtsey." She commented.

Harry looked down for a moment. "Thanks…I'll inform Maine, and get quickly out of your hair." He informed curtly, as he turned around, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Glynda standing right behind him.

"If you need anything; anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Glynda ask seriously.

Harry gave Glynda a suspicious look, not really sure of her intentions. But he felt he could trust her. "…Alright." He said unsure, before he walked out of her office.

Glynda sighed as she looked down, when her door closed. She rubbed her eyes, as she moved her glasses out of the way. ' _…I hope I did the right thing here…'_ She thought, before she sat down.

The melancholic teen walked through the hallways of beacon, before he felt something on his back shake a bit. Harry reached back and took the green sheath to Murciélago, before he partially unsheathed the blade.

Harry's eyes glazed over a bit, as he looked at the blade, while it seemed to give off a vibrating-like sound. "…Yes, I trust her." He admitted.

The sword gleaned a bit, as if vibrated again. "She would never betray me." He argued, before the sword vibrated again. "…I'm sure." He stated, before the blade shook. "I believe in her, alright?" He asked with a frown.

The sword vibrated again, causing Harry to look down. "Because they make the hollow feeling in my chest, go away." Harry stated with a scowl, as he reached up and gripped his chest. "It's strange, when I'm with them…Not just Ms. Goodwitch, but Ruby and Weiss too, and occasionally Coco…Is that what it's like to have friends?" He asked to the blade, as he glanced down. The blade vibrated loudly, as it almost shook out of the teen's hand.

"…The Heart?" Harry asked unsure, before he scowled. "There is no such thing as 'The Heart' what is it?" He questioned. The sword vibrated again. "What? But my eyes see everything. There is nothing that it overlooks. If there is no tangible evidence, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'? Why do you speak of it?" He asked with a tone of anger.

A sigh echoed, not that Harry heard. An ethereal figure of a demonic being stood next to Harry, but the teen didn't seem to notice it. The being had pale white skin and long messy black hair. It had a large hole in its chest, with black blood-like liquid dripping from it. It was covered in something similar to black fur, which covers its arms and legs. Its fingers had claw-like extensions and its feet resemble talons. It had yellow irises and green sclera; it also had two large bat-like ears coming out of his messy black hair.

"'The heart' is a concept that continues to elude me." The being said, while Harry looked at his blade. "I know what it is…And I know where it lies." He said, as he looked at his black colored hand. "I wish for you, to be able to find the answers to the mystery that lies before us. I don't want you to so fruitlessly hand your heart out to those that could crush it in their very hands. But I don't want you do cage it up either." He said.

Harry looked down at the vibrating sword. "I…I understand, Murciélago." He said, as he sheathed the sword on his back. When the melancholic teen walked off, the Black-Wing Demon creature to look at Harry with a dispassionate look, before it sighed and disintegrated into black and grey dust, and flowed back into its sword and wand.

Harry walked through the hallways of beacon, passing students of varying ages with his usual frown on his face. After a few steps he vanished in the sound of static.

A few minutes later, Harry sighed, as he stood in the locker room of the Academy. The sound of growling caused him to turn and looked at his side. Maine was standing in front of his locker and seemed to struggle at pulling something out.

"…You're an idiot." Harry said dryly, as he looked at Maine.

The imposing armored being let go of the Brute Shot that was shoved into the locker, before he looked down at Harry and growled.

"I told you; put it in diagonally, you just recklessly shoved it in there." Harry said with a frown, as he reached up and grabbed onto the Brute Shot, before he ripped it out of the locker. The locker metal warped in contorted, as the large bladed, grenade launcher was forced out.

Harry handed Maine his Brute Shot, before the large armored man growled. "…Don't thank me. Just don't be stupid again." Harry replied with a sigh, as he put his hands in his pockets and turned around. "Come on, we have to go." He said seriously. Maine reached up and put the Brute Shot on his back, before he followed the melancholic teen.

A few minutes later, the two were walking through the hallways of the Academy. Harry noticed a few students walking by. Maine glanced around, as he noticed the students were walking fast, heading to the front of Beacon.

Harry looked forward, until someone bumped into him, causing the person to stumble to the side. He turned and looked at the teenager who bumped into him.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked with a frown, looking at the teenager.

"One of the senior teams has returned, but there's something wrong with them! We're going to see what's up!" He said, as he stumbled forward and ran off.

Harry looked towards Maine, before he looked forward. ' _…senior team…the only senior team I know is Coco's team.'_ He thought seriously, as he glanced down and scowled. ' _Did they go on a mission? Coco usually talks to me, before they leave on a mission.'_ He thought to himself.

Maine tilted his head and growled, causing Harry to nod. "Yeah…let's check it out." He said, as he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. ' _I…I really hope that Coco isn't hurt.'_ He thought, as the two went off. Despite how he openly talked to her with disinterest, he did think of her as a close acquaintance. Disregarding how annoying he might've found her.

The two left and walked outside, into the Main Avenue of Beacon Academy. Harry noticed a large group of students were huddled around, causing him to scowl and walk towards the group. With him being on the smaller side, he was able to get his way through the crowd.

There were several medical officers, huddled around four teenagers lying on the ground. "Get back!" One of the medical officers said seriously, as he looked at the grouping Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

Harry glanced around and noticed Teams RWBY, JPNR, and Team CFVY as well. He actually sighed in relief when he saw them, before he looked at the team that was on the ground. They were shaking and their eyes were sunken, like they'd seen the devil himself. Harry scowled, when he noticed how exactly they were acting. They looked terrified, depressed and were shivering.

"It's horrible." Yang said to herself, as she looked at the teenagers.

Weiss scowled, as she crossed her arms. "What kind of grim could have done something like this?" She asked curiously. Teams JPNR and CFVY were silent. Coco had her arms crossed and was glaring behind her sunglasses, trying to think if she'd encountered something like this.

"This is the third team that's returned like this." Coco said seriously, before she looked at the younger teams. "If you see anything that looks or acts like it'll do this to you, leave. Immediately." She said, with her eyes lingering on Ruby and Harry, being the youngest of the teams.

Harry just scowled, as he looked at the four teenagers. He knew he recognize those symptoms from somewhere. ' _What causes depression, anxiety, fear…oh no…'_ Harry thought, as he looked up a bit. "…Oh shit." He said to himself, causing Maine, Coco and Ruby to glance at him, since they were the closest.

"…What's wrong?" Ruby asked worried.

"I'll be right back." Harry said seriously, before he vanished in the sound of static.

Coco looked at Maine. "What was his problem?" She questioned.

Maine just growled and shrugged, before he looked at the teenagers. ' _…This is bad…'_ He thought.

Ruby stepped forward and tapped the medical officer on his shoulder, causing him to quickly turn. "Are they going to be alright?" She asked worried for the safety of others.

"Stand back, and let us do your job!" The medical officer snapped seriously, causing Ruby to quickly stumble back.

"Hey, she just wanted to know if everything's okay." Yang interjected with a frown, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. It's not like we're…" The medical officer began mockingly, before the sound of static stopped him.

Harry appeared with something in his hand, before he pushed passed the medical officer. "Stand back!" He snapped, causing Harry to look up at him.

"…Shh…" He sounded, as he put a finger in front of his lips. The Medical officer tried to talk, but could only make struggled, forced sounds.

"…He's gotta tech me how to do that." Yang said to herself with a grin.

Harry tilted his head and raised his free hand up, before he tapped the medical officer on the forehead with his index and middle fingers. The medical officer's eyes rolled back and he collapsed unconscious. Harry casually walked over the unconscious man, before he knelt down in front of the traumatized teens.

"What are you doing, you can't…" One of the medics said, only for Harry to ignore them, as he opened what he held, revealing he was holding chocolate.

"Shut up, your medicine won't work on them, if they were attacked by _them_." Harry said quietly, as he forced one of the teen's mouths open and forced a piece of chocolate into their mouth, before he made one of them eat it.

"Here, you'll need this." Harry said, as he handed the three other team members chocolate.

"Chocolate! Are you an idiot?!" One of the medics questioned incredulously. "We have to run tests on them!" He said seriously.

"Tests take time. Treatment's quicker." Harry said, as he focused on the male Huntsmen in training, he forced feed chocolate.

"How can chocolate possibly help them?!" The medic demanded.

"I don't come up with the rules, I just enforce them." Harry said, before he turned and glared at the medic with narrowed green eyes. "If they get better, I'm right, if they die, you're right." He said seriously.

The teenagers seemed to slowly calm down and stopped shaking. Harry leaned close towards them. "Do you know what attacked you?" He questioned, he wanted to be sure about what attacked them.

"…I…I don't know." He said, as he held himself.

"…Did you see it?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"It's hard to tell. It was there, but then it wasn't. It's hard to describe. I could only see the shadow made by it…It was…" He trailed off, only for Harry to make him look towards him.

"When it came to you, was it cold? Did the ground freeze suddenly?" Harry asked seriously, causing the surrounding teens to glance at him.

"It was…it was…unnaturally cold. Light dimmed and the cold was bitter, so much that it hurt. And I heard it breath, it sounded like…I can't describe it." The Huntsman in training muttered.

"Was it a long, drawn out, rattling breath?" Harry questioned.

"…Y-yes…" He replied, causing Harry to frown, as he let go of the teen and stood up.

"…I see. Eat more chocolate and try to think of good times, anything. Someone you love, a time where you were happy. It doesn't matter what, it'll help." Harry advised, as he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

' _This is my fault…I let this happen. I didn't know Dementors got in here.'_ Harry thought with a frown. After he joined into Beacon he did try to seal up the rift he created. But it had gone, it moved. Like how planets and galaxies are in motion, so were the universes. It would seem the rift he created was constantly moving. He cast a glance at Teams RWBY and CFVY, though he did look more intently towards Ruby, Weiss and Coco. They were the people he actually formed friendships with. ' _What if they're targeted by Dementors...They can't protect themselves from them. They're Amortal, and can't be killed.'_ He thought with a frown.

"Do you know what did this?" Weiss questioned, with a hand on her hip, as she looked at Harry.

"…An idea as to what it could be…" Harry said dispassionately, before he looked towards her. "Some advice 'let it go'." He said seriously, as he looked at Weiss, before he looked at Yang, Blake and Ruby. "All of you; let it go." He said with a frown. He turned around and walked off, with Maine following.

Yang crossed her arms. "Well, that wasn't ominous." She said sarcastically, before she grinned. "Wanna go look for what did this?" She questioned.

Ruby nodded, as she looked at the traumatized team. "We have to stop it." She said with determination.

Weiss rolled her eyes, before she crossed her arms. "Despite the moronic idea of it, I agree." She said, as she looked at the teen Harry interrogated. "Where did you encounter this creature?" She questioned.

He looked around unsure, as he ate more chocolate. "…In the Emerald Forest. We were there because we got reports of the Grimm acting…strange…" He trailed off.

"The Emerald Forest." Blake said quietly.

"Are we allowed to go in there?" Ruby asked unsure.

"Who cares?" Yang said with a shrug.

"Are you first-years looking for a way to get into the Emerald Forest, without getting into trouble?" Coco asked with a smirk, causing the four girls to look at the older one. "I think I can get you in there, for the right price." She said.

"…Oh, I like you." Yang said with a grin.

A few minutes later, the five were heading towards the Emerald Forest, before Blake noticed to figures in the distance. "…Isn't that Harry and his teammate?" She questioned.

Ruby tilted her head and looked at the figures, before she blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah! What do ya think he's doing here?" She asked, before she smiled. "Maybe he's here to investigate too." She said, before she gasped. "Maybe we can investigate it together, it'll be so…" She began quickly, before she squealed, as she waved her arms in enthusiasm.

"Romantic?" Yang said with an eye roll.

"…I was gonna say awesome!" Ruby said with a smile.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He seemed pretty adamant on us not going." Weiss interjected seriously, as she pointed her finger at the red-hooded girl.

"Will you all shut up; you're all yapping like a bunch of kids." Coco complained.

Ruby waved her hands. "I am I kid!" She stated.

"And who says 'yapping'? What're you, sixty?" Yang asked with her arms crossed.

"Sh." Blake sounded, as she stopped. "Look." She said, as she noticed Harry and Maine had stopped.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked, as she tilted her head. Harry seemed to kneel down towards the ground and put his hand on it, before he focused. After a second, he stood up and leveled his hand in a direction in the forest, and dozens of trees were blasted out of the ground by an unseen force. Harry looked towards Maine and said something, before they entered the cleared path.

"…Wanna see what he's doing?" Yang asked curiously.

"But what about the creature?" Ruby asked with a pouty-like look.

"Well, odds are. It would go to Harry since he just uprooted part of a forest." Weiss reasoned. "So…" She trailed off.

"If we follow Harry, it'll come to us!" Ruby said with excitement.

"You two are…the word 'obsessed' comes to mind." Blake said with a sigh, as she shook her head.

"Will you hurry up?!" Coco said with annoyance, causing the four to look up and forward, and realized she was already half way there. The team shared a glance, before they quickly moved to catch up.

Harry glanced around the decimated parts of the forest, with Maine by his side. "Are you picking anythin up, Nazara?" He asked, as his dark green eyes studied the area.

The dark purple bracer on his forearm fell apart and landed on the ground, before the metal blocks rearranged themselves into a four-legged mechanical spider, with two dorsal wing-like flippers. It gave a synthetic grinding sound, when it crawled forward it created tiny metallic clanking sounds at it walked.

Nazara faced several directions, as it flapped its wings a few times. After a few seconds, it turned around and crawled up Harry's leg, before it reached his shoulder. It made a series of metallic grinding and clicking noises, with Harry nodding. "Not too far then." He commented.

Maine looked down towards Harry and made a growling sound. "…Yes I can understand it, can't you?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head, only to get another growl. "Nazara does not make just a bunch of noises." He said with a frown, causing Nazara to face Maine and made a threatening hissing sound, as it crouched down in preparation of attacking.

"That's right, he is a person." Harry agreed, only for Maine to growl. "Don't be such a child, Nazara is perfectly fine…aren't you Nazara?" He asked, as he affectionately pet the robotic spider.

The mechanic spider made a humming sound, as it pressed its 'head' against Harry's hand. Maine made a growling sound, causing Harry to look at him with annoyance. "…Shut up." Harry said with a frown.

Nazara made an alert sound, as it's jumped off Harry's shoulder and landed on the ground, before it focused into the forest. Harry frowned as he looked forward, before Nazara quickly crawled up his leg and back, until he reached the teen's head.

Maine growled, as he looked towards the teen. Harry had a bit of a smirk on his face, as he adjusted his glasses. "It seems we're about to get some company, are you up for it?" He asked with a sardonic smirk. Maine gave him a look, a bit surprised by the emotion the teen was showing, but it was probably because Harry was feeling more comfortable with him, letting his walls lower a bit.

The white armored being growled, causing Harry to look forward. Out of the forest, several small packs of Beowolves charged out, along with a few Ursa and a Death Stalker. A group of Beowolves lunged at Harry with their claws ready to strike, but as they swiped at him, he vanished with some dirt being kicked up in a certain direction.

The Beowolves looked around and snarled, only to see Harry was standing a few meters away from them. He had his hands in his pockets and was studying the movements of the Grimm. He watched as Maine wrestle with an Ursa, holding back its large clawed hands with his own. Maine kicked the Ursa the face, sending it back, while he tore off the creature's arms, before he impaled the creature with its own claws.

Harry observed the Grimms' behavior, before he vanished in the sound of static, as an Ursa attacked him from behind. He appeared mid-air, next to the Ursa and kicked it right in the side of the face. The Ursa was sent flying back by the telekinetically enhanced strength and slammed into a large tree.

When he landed Harry looked towards the Grimm and pointed his finger at the tree, before he swiped it. A deep line formed along the tree, as Harry telekinetically cut the wood. As the tree crushed and impaled the Grimm, Harry heard the sound of snarling behind him.

He turned around and tilted his head when he saw the pack of Beowolves he evaded, along with an Ursa Major behind him. "…So…shall we kick box now?" He asked dryly, as he reached into his jacket.

As soon as he did that, several large projectiles flew by and collided with the Grimm, creating a fiery explosion, followed by an Electro-Magnetic effect. The Grimm were killed almost comically easily, by the high-explosive grenades.

Harry looked at Maine and gave him a frown, as he reloaded his Brute Shot. "…I could have taken them." He admitted.

The two heard more snarling and growling, causing them to look at the remaining Grimm. Maine stepped forward, only for Harry to stop him.

"Don't bother, we'll have to conserve our strength." He stated, as he pulled out two thin, metal disks. When he held them up, six individual sickle-like blades protruded from each of the disks. He held his palms upwards, with each disk resting in the palms of his hands.

The two bladed Shuriken began to spin violently, giving off a high-pitched buzzing sound, and began to levitate off his hands, before Harry let his arms fall to his sides with his hands going back in his pockets. The two spinning blades orbited around Harry, as the Grimm charged.

In an instant the two orbiting blades shot forward and began to systematically tear through the Grimm, with Harry's eyes focused on the two Shurikens' movements. Behind Harry, the Death stalker poised itself, as its stinger launched itself forward.

Harry quickly turned around and his dark green eyes went wide, as a glowing stinger approached his face. Just before the deadly appendage reached a centimeter above Harry's skin, a high-pitched came from that very area.

The Death Stalker screeched, as its stinger impacted upon itself. Harry stumbled back in surprise, before Nazara made a loud aggressive noise and a thin beam of red energy fired from its 'face' and completely cut off the Death Stalker's tail, with the red beam continuing and created a decent sized explosion as it collided with the ground.

Harry looked at the Death Stalker with an actual surprised look on his face, before he quickly leveled his hand at it. ' _Go, be destroyed, get the hell away from me!'_ Harry thought angrily as he forced his will into it, before sparks of vivid green energy formed along his palm. In his hand ball of green condensed energy formed, before it fired right into the Death Stalker's face.

The light dissipated and there was nothing left of the Death Stalker. Harry panted a bit, as he looked at the decimated ground where the Death Stalker once stood.

After a few seconds, Harry stood up straighter, before he looked at his hand. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, before green energy began to condense and form. He released the built of energy, letting it dissipate, before he formed it again.

"…Interesting…" Harry muttered, before he looked at the severed Death Stalker stinger on the ground. He frowned and looked at the stinger with a serious look. "But what happened to that?" He asked unsure.

Maine growled, as he faced the younger teen. "No, there are limitations to my telekinesis…I can't keep up my defense, when I'm focused on controlling something." Harry stated seriously. "Add to the fact it was multi-tasking, controlling my Shrunken, imparting kinetic energy into them, rotating them at incredibly high velocities, as well as manipulating their trajectories, adding to the fact that there were two separate ones…it was a bit…difficult." He said, before looking back at the stinger. "…I wouldn't have been able to recalibrate my abilities within the second that I had." He informed.

The former Freelancer growled, as he tilted his head. "That's exactly what I want to know…how did I reflect that attack?" Harry said unsure, as Nazara inspected the appendage.

Nazara faced Harry and made several metallic clicking and grinding sounds, causing Harry to frown and look at him. "…Redirected? How could I have redirected the attack upon itself?" He asked, with Nazara replying with a few more clanking sounds. Harry slowly nodded and ran a hand through his hair, before he took a breath and looked forward. "Enough about my problems, get ready Maine, we're about to get the real battle." He said seriously.

Maine growled, as it reached up and took the Brute Shot off his back. "Not Grimm…These creatures that we fought, they weren't attacking us…" Harry began, as an intense blue light gleaned through the trees. "…They were running from him." He added.

The blue light dimmed, before a boy walked out of the forest. He looked almost as old as Harry was, if not a few months older. He had messy jet-black hair that swept down on his pale skin, with dark blue eyes and he had pointed ears. He wore a blue hoodie over a pink shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side. On his back he carried a large black duffle bag with a silver cross on it, with a sheathed sword sandwiched between his back and the duffle bag.

" _Are you with those damned things!?"_ Rin asked angrily in another language, causing Maine to growl in confusion, as well as the hidden Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Coco.

"Hmm, Japanese. Now that is interesting." Harry commented, before he raised his hand up and snapped his fingers.

Rin grunted in pain, as he held the sides of his head. He bared his teeth, showing his prominent canine teeth. He dropped the black duffle bag to the ground and glared at Harry. "What the hell is your problem?!" He demanded in English.

"…We ran into a language barrier, while I could understand you just fine, Maine couldn't." Harry stated bluntly. "So I ingrained the knowledge of the English Language into your mind. It wasn't too hard really." He admitted.

"Are you…are you some kind of demon!?" Rin questioned with a scowl, as he glared towards the melancholic looking teen.

"In the middle-ages, my kind was ostracized as conspirators to Lucifer or were said to be his children, so my kind were burned at the stake. If you want to be archaic, then yes, I could be a demon in some perspective." Harry replied dispassionately.

Rin gritted his teeth and glared at Harry. "My father died like a badass, but he was killed because of a stupid demon! If you are one, don't speak in fucking riddles!?" He said angrily.

"And…if I am?" Harry asked curiously, as he tilted his head a bit.

"I'll kill your demonic-ass!" Rin stated with a glare.

Harry studied the teen, before he slowly nodded. "You aren't from around here...are you?" He questioned, causing Rin to tense. "…I thought as much." He admitted, before he frowned at Rin. "In the end though, my answer won't satisfy you. Demons lie, you'd have to kill me to make sure I am as I claim to be…well then, let's not waste each other's limited time as it is." Harry said seriously, as Nazara crawled up his leg and formed a bracer over his arm.

"…Now you're talking my kinda language." Rin said, though his angry expression didn't lessen.

Harry glanced at Maine and warred him off, before he and Rin stared down. ' _…Let's see if you are the source of all that power a few days ago…'_ Harry thought.

' _I won't let your death be in vain, Dad…I'll kill every last Demon and Satan himself!'_ Rin thought, as the two stared.

In an instant Rin charged at fast speeds, before Harry held a hand up and then slammed it into the ground, creating a telekinetic blast. Rin jumped up and gritted his teeth, before he turned in the air and pulled out a weapon from his jacket.

Harry watched as the teen pulled out a black pistol, with a silver cross emblemized on it. Rin held one of the only remaining reminders of his father in his hand, the weapon being one of the two pistols his Father carried around to fight against demons. In the air, Rin fired off a shot, causing Harry to tilt his head and the projectile flew past his head and hit a tree behind him, creating a decent sized explosion.

Rin landed on the ground and charged at Harry again, as he put the pistol away. "Rrrg-ah!" Rin sounded angrily, as he jumped up and slammed his foot towards the teen.

Harry blocked the foot with his forearm, but Rin used it to flip over the teen and land behind him. Rin landed in a crouch, before Harry attacked. Harry ran at Rin in a serpentine manner, leaving small glimpses of after-image like clones in his wake. With Rin having a supernaturally enhanced body due to his demonic heritage, was able to keep up with Harry and attacked.

The two traded incredibly unique hand-to-hand attacks. Rin going off the years of experience of his fights he's always had to deal with, while Harry used the knowledge he was taught for years, before coming here.

Rin swiped low and went to kick Harry's legs out from under him, before the teen jumped up and over the half-demon. Harry landed behind Rin, before he vanished in the sound of static. Rin's eyes darted around, as he saw a blur zooming across the battlefield, moving up trees, through the bushes, along the ground.

As Harry used his telekinetically enhanced body to enhanced his speed as fast as it could go, he ran up to Rin and warped the ground under the half-demon, forcing him to jump back.

"I can see you." Rin muttered, as he landed and followed Harry's movements and then let his instincts guide him. He thrust his hand forward and launched a torrent of raging hot, blue fire towards the teen.

The torrent of blue fire collided with the ground and engulfing the blur in a violent maelstrom, but it was blasted away be a telekinetic repulse. Rin watched as the ground in front of the blue fire crack and deform, before it seemed to race right towards him.

Rin quickly jumped back, as Harry tore his way up from the ground and tried to attack him from below. He landed a distance away and glared at Harry, as the teen pulled himself out of the ground.

' _Interesting, he can see my movements and seems to by a pyrokinetic.'_ Harry mused with narrowed eyes. ' _His body is not that of a human's and neither is his reaction time…what are you?'_ He thought.

Rin charged at Harry at high speeds, with flickers of blue flame radiating off him. He appeared right in front of Harry and slammed his fist right up under the teen's jaw, sending him into the air. While Harry was in the air, Rin launched himself up and wrapped his arms and legs around the teen, as he was falling.

"Now die!" Rin yelled, as the two plummeted into the ground, with Harry's head slamming right into it.

Rin quickly let go and moved back, as Harry remained. After a few seconds, Harry slumped forward. Rin panted a bit, as the blue flames flickered off his body. His eyes went wide, as Harry pushed himself up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry scowled, as some of the dye in his hair was hit off, revealing flakes of ash-grey hair peppered in with his inky black hair. He held his hand out towards Rin and partially closed his fist.

"Huh…who would've thought his hair wasn't black." Coco commented, as she crossed her arms.

"…I knew." Yang replied, only for Coco to ignore her, causing the blonde to grumble to herself.

Rin made a chocking sound, as he levitated in the air and grabbed as his throat. Harry swiped his hand to the side, throwing Rin back.

Harry slowly stood up and scowled, as he looked at the half-demon with narrowed dark green eyes. Rin coughed a few times, before he glared at Harry and then reached up to his back. Harry watched as Rin drew his sword, before he was enveloped in intense blue fire.

As he was engulfed in a storm of blue fire, he gained two horn-like blue flames above his head, long elf-liked ears, slit-like red pupils while his irises remained blue, and he seemed to have a black fur-tufted tail and it too seemed to have a blaze of blue flames on top of it.

Harry reached up to his back and drew Murciélago, before he held it in one hand and looked at the half-demon in disinterest. Rin growled and yelled, as he charged at Harry at his speeds, leaving a trail of blue flames.

Instantly the ground behind Harry was indented, as he blocked Rin's sword with his own. Rin gritted his teeth and tried to push Harry back, but the teen held the half-demon's sword back with his own, using one hand. Harry's expression never changed as he slowly turned Rin's blade away from him.

"Rrrg-ah!" Rin sounded, as he pushed Harry's blade back and slashed it at his abdomen.

But Harry was already upside down in the air, aiming towards Rin, before he telekinetically pushed himself forward. Rin looked up and saw Harry poised to slash at him, with one hand in his pocket. He turned and tried to block the sword with his own, but he was sent flying back from the force.

Rin charged at Harry from behind, but he turned and slashed at the half-demon, with the force sending him back again and slamming his back into a tree. The half-demon pushed himself up and growled at Harry, before he lifted his blade above his head and slashed down, sending a wave of blue fire towards the teen.

Harry pointed his free finger towards the fire wave, before a green orb of condensed energy formed and it was discharged in the direction of the attack. The blue fire and green energy attack collided. As the two attacks collided, Rin charged and attack Harry from his side. Without looking away, Harry leveled his hand under his arm and fired another green energy attack, sending Rin through several trees.

"Why is it that you insist on fighting, you know it's pointless." Harry stated.

Rin coughed, as he pushed a tree off him. He looked a bit wounded, but they seemed to be visibly healing. "Pointless!? You think my dad's death is fucking pointless!?" He demanded angrily.

Harry tilted his head in genuine confusion. "Is it not?" He asked curiously, causing Rin to grit his teeth. "We know that the cosmos is simply a flux of purposeless rearrangement amidst which man is a wholly negligible incident or accident. There is no reason why it should be otherwise, or why we should wish it otherwise." He stated. "All the florid romancing about man's 'dignity', 'immortality', 'life' and 'death' is simply egotistical delusions plus primitive ignorance. Organic life on any planet is simply a momentary spark of no importance or meaning whatsoever. Man matters to nobody except himself." Harry stated, as he stepped forward.

"Raah!" Rin yelled, as he charged at the teen.

The two clashed blades, before they pulled apart. Rin slashed forward, causing Harry to move to the side. Harry slashed forward and clashed blades with Rin, creating sparks. Rin slashed madly and angrily at Harry, as he tried to kill him.

Harry was leaning and avoiding the attacks, or occasionally blocking them with his sword, making them go off course. When Rin slashed forward, Harry vanished in the sound of static and appeared behind the Half-demon.

As Rin turned around, he was forced to block Harry's attacks. Unlike Rin, who slashed madly, Harry was just thrusting his blade forward, in a very mechanical and controlled fashion. After a few powerful jabs, Rin was pushed back, before Harry lifted his blade up and slashed down. Rin blocked the attack, but not fully and the blade cut part of his shoulder.

"What you must understand is that Man is essentially a machine of a very complex sort. He arises through certain typical chemical and physical reactions, and his members gradually break down into their constituent parts and vanish from existence. To think something different is something only a savage or a child would do." Harry said seriously, as the two stared down.

"That's my father you're talking about!" Rin snapped angrily.

"…So?" Harry asked.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled.

"Make me." Harry replied, before Rin charged at the teen with his blade reared back. Quickly Harry kicked himself forward and reared Murciélago back as well.

When the two met and clashed blades, Harry was enveloped in green energy and Rin was enveloped in fiery blue energy, and clashed. As Harry and Rin tried to push the other back, the two energies clashed against another's.

"Whoa…" Ruby muttered with wide eyes, as she held onto her cloak and looked at the fight with a mixture of fear and awe. Weiss took a few steps back as the two clashed; she was in the same boat as Ruby, only less vocal about it. Coco had her arms crossed and had a bit of a smirk on her face. Yang and Blake shared a look, before the slowly moved back, as the energy started to dissipate and the two fighters were pushed back.

Rin growled and held his blade out to the side, as he began to give off incredibly intense blue flames, with his sword being the epicenter of the storm. He charged at Harry and left the ground burning in his wake, before he slashed his blade forward.

Harry quickly put Murciélago up blocked Rin's blade with his own, but the blue flames shot outwards and he was pushed back. As Harry was pushed back, Rin gritted his sharp, demonic teeth and yelled, as he tried to push harder.

Quickly Harry turned and used Rin's own force against him. As Rin landed on the ground, he growled and glared at the melancholic teen. Rin crouched down and held his blade, as an almost impossibly large amount of burning hot fire radiated off him, with his visage looking more demonic than began.

Harry looked a bit worried as Rin charged again. He brought his sword up to block the attack. "Rrr-agh!" Rin yelled out, as he pushed Harry back.

As he slid back, Harry quickly leveled his finger at the half-demon and formed a green orb of condensed energy and fired it. The discharge of green energy enveloped Rin, while also illuminating a large part of the forest. The green energy dissipated, revealing Rin was glaring at him, relatively unharmed, being protected by the intense hellish blue flames.

Rin growled angrily, as he lifted his blade up and condensed all of his flames into it, before he slashed it down, sending all of the flames towards Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide as all the flames headed towards him, before a white blur tackled him to the ground. Maine activated his Overshields and used his body to protect Harry from the blue hellfire. When the flames dissipated, Maine growled and let Harry fall to the ground.

Maine turned and faced Rin, and growled menacingly, as he reached up and cracked his knuckles and his neck, before he charged. Rin glared at Maine, before the large armored man lifted the half-demon up and then slammed him into the ground, before he punched the teen in the face.

Rin slashed his blade at Maine, only for the armored man to grab onto it and threw it aside, before he grabbed the Half-Demon by his ankle and swung him around and then threw him.

Harry pushed himself up and coughed violently, as he hit his chest. "Idiot, trying to suffocate me." He said with a frown. The fire burnt up all the oxygen that was around him and he couldn't pull any towards him, when Maine was holding him down.

The young teen stood up and held the side of his head, as he stumbled around. Harry held his hand out and Murciélago shook a bit and flew into his hand. He sheathed the blade on his back and stumbled forward, before he almost fell back.

"…He isn't human…" Harry said, as he closed his eyes and got control of his body, ignoring the pounding in his head and the fatigue he was feeling. Despite projecting a telekinetic field around his body, which absorbed and diffused the energy from attacks, it would gradually degrade under attack. Or rather quickly under sustained attacks, especially under powerful attacks and weapons, which results in more and more energy from the attacks bleeding through and hurting him.

He never encountered a human that could physically break through his barriers. Harry looked towards Rin with a frown on his face and took a deep breath, before he coughed when he realized something he hadn't noticed before.

"…Brimstone…" Harry muttered, as he looked at the blue flames, before his eyes went wide. "Why didn't I see if before?" He asked himself

He looked forward and saw Rin sending a large amount of blue flames towards Maine, before he vanished. Harry appeared in front of Maine and used his bare hand to hold the blue flames back, before he directed it upwards.

Harry looked towards the half-demon and gave him a bit of a smirk. "Your abilities are incredibly impressive. Your flames are enhanced by your own…mythical…side…" He said, stopping Rin in his tracks as he looked at the teen in shock. "…the flames themselves are far hotter and more intense than normal flames. I have to admit it's an interesting idea." He said, before he blasted the fires away completely.

Rin panted, as his flames were put out and he looked even more shocked. "But unfortunately, once I know how it's done, it's pointless." Harry said seriously, as he held his other hand out, revealing there was a unique looking stick in it.

Harry glanced towards Maine and silently motioned his head in a direction, causing the larger armored man to turn and look. He saw a large symbol carved into the ground.

"…You have to help me get him into it. After that, we'll be able to have a less violent chat." Harry stated, causing Maine to growl.

Rin yelled angrily, as he slashed his demon slaying sword at the sorcerer, causing Harry to hold up his wand and drew a circle with it. "… _Ita Frigidum_ …" He muttered, before the air around him became incredibly cold, with the grass forming frost. He dispersed the heat around him, as he created a giant sheet of compacted ice in front of him, creating a shield.

The blue hellfire collided with the magic ice, causing the fire to split apart, leaving Harry alone. Quickly Harry knelt down and put the tip of his wand onto the ground, before large spikes of ice shot out of the ground and headed towards Rin.

The Half-Demon glared around, before he slammed his sword into the ground, creating an inferno of flame around him. The ice dissipated, with the flames dying down a bit, before dozens of ice chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around him.

Rin slashed around wildly, as he was lifted off the ground by the chains. Harry lunged to the side, avoiding stray blue flames, before he looked towards Maine.

Maine nodded and charged at Rin, as his Overshields activated. He grabbed onto the ice chains, before he began to swing Rin around, before he slammed the half-demon into the ground, shattering the ice. When Rin stumbled and slowly got up, Maine lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground again.

Harry slashed his wand at the ice shards. " _Oppugno."_ He said, before all of the ice shards sprang out and swirled around him like a storm. He waved his wand up in a semi-arc, causing the ice shards around him to condense and form into a giant spear of ice, before he thrust his wand towards the Half-demon.

Rin growled and slammed both of his feet into Maine's chest, sending the armored man stumbling back. He looked up and saw a giant spear of ice heading right towards him, causing him to roll out of the way. When the ice collided with the ground, it shattered.

Harry quickly spun and waved his wand in a wide arc, before he pointed the wand up. The shattered ice quickly levitated again and condensed above Rin. It formed into a rectangular box with sharp icicles jutting out from underneath it. Harry slashed his wand down, causing the ice construct to slam down.

Rin's eyes went wide, as blue fire exploded from him. He quickly rolled to the side and grabbed his sword and slashed at the ice, causing it to disintegrate. He panted and turned to look at his enemies, and couldn't react fast enough, as Maine drop kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling back.

As soon as Rin stopped rolling, his blue fire dissipated. His long elf-like ears resided to pointed ears and the blazing horns around his head dissipated. Rin coughed, as he pushed himself up and looked around, before he noticed his flames were gone. He gripped his blade and pushed himself up, before he turned and slashed at Harry, who stood a few feet away.

Harry didn't even blink, as the blade sparked and clashed with an invisible barrier. "You believed I was a demon, and swore to kill me if I was. Have you heard the expression, don't throw stones in glass houses?" Harry asked curiously.

Rin panted and glared at Harry, only for the melancholic teen's eyes to go down, with the half-demon's eyes lowering as well. He stood in a large circle with inscriptions around the edge, with a hexagram inside, and inside that was another circle and a scorpion symbol inside that circle.

"W-what is this?" Rin questioned.

"The Key of Solomon." Harry informed. "Otherwise known as a Devil's Trap." He stated, causing Rin to look at him in confusion. "They're able to trap all forms and kinds of Demons, from low-levels to the highest level, of all species and types. Demons can easily go into one, but can't get out unless the circle is broken, and they cannot use their powers nor break the circle directly from within." He explained.

Rin put his hand out and pushed them against and invisible barrier in front of him. He looked around before he looked at the black duffle bag he laid down, only to see the blue fire that he threw around was moving towards it.

Rin's eyes went wide, as he looked the duffle bag. It was partially filled by his father, when he wanted him to go into hiding. His father had put his cloths and several books, some of which he had only started to read, along with that all of the things his father had where put in there too. Rin growled angrily, as he tried to push against the Devil's Trap.

Harry looked confused at Rin's sudden aggression, before he looked towards where the half-demon was looking. He looked at the black duffle bag that Rin put down, before he looked at the desperate look the half-demon had on his face, as he tried to claw out of the Devil's Trap. Harry slowly looked down and felt a weight in his jacket pocket, where he held kept Severus's journals. It was probably one of the only objects, next to Nazara, Murciélago and his wand that he would react like the teen in front of him was.

He looked at the desperate looking half-demon, before he vanished in the sound of static and grabbed onto the duffle bag. Harry vanished and appeared next to the Devil's Trap and put the duffle bag in front of it.

Rin looked at Harry with wide eyes, as the melancholic teen slid the bag into the Devil's Trap. "I thought you were…" He began.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I just…thought you were some emotionless weirdo." Rin admitted, as he picked up the duffle bag and slowly stood up.

"I am not emotionless; I just find them confusing, ambiguous, and entirely frustrating." Harry admitted, before he titled his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Though I never allow my irritation to hamper my acceptance of the new theories as soon as positive evidence warrants it, thus I have reluctantly exchanged older nebular for newer actions and ideals." He stated.

"…Can you say that in fewer words?" Rin asked, as he rubbed the side of his head with his free hand.

Harry sighed and looked at the half-demon. "I am not emotionless, I find them pointless. But I am willing to adapt what I believe, if I am given evidence for their use." He stated, before he shrugged. "So, is that good enough for you?" He asked dryly.

Rin looked a bit unsure, before he slowly nodded. "…Why did you save my dad's stuff?" He asked, as he held the duffle bag.

"…Because I could." Harry replied evasively, as he glanced away. Rin looked at the shorter teen, before he looked down and held the bag.

"Are you going to kill me now? If so, I won't die like a bitch." Rin said with a glare, as he grabbed his demon slaying sword.

Harry looked at Rin blankly. "Kill you, why would I kill you?" He asked curiously.

Rin looked at him in confusion. "This is your forest right?" He asked. "I totaled a lot of the things inside it." He admitted.

"…So?" Harry asked in return. "This isn't my forest and the Grimm aren't mine either." He stated.

"…Then what?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry tilted his head and looked at the Half-Demon. "I have a proposition." He said, as Rin froze as his dark blue and Harry's dark green eyes stared down. ' _Legilimens.'_ Harry thought, as the two stared down.

As the two stared down, Maine glanced around when he felt a chill in the air. He looked around and noticed some of the grass in the distance was forming frost, which was steadily approaching them. He noticed several shadows moving along the ground, but he couldn't see what was casting them.

Maine growled towards Harry, who was still staring at Rin. He looked around and noticed the ground behind him was also forming frost. He reached to his back and took out his Brute Shot, before he growled and snarled.

After a few seconds, Rin stumbled back, while Harry held the side of his head for a moment. Rin blinked a few times, while Harry shifted a bit.

"…This world is filled with creatures that're killing millions of people. They inhabit most of the world, while the humans are forced to live behind boarders." Harry said seriously, as the Half-Demon picked up his demon slaying sword. "While I didn't personally know any of your family, I do know that…" He began.

"Shut the hell up." Rin replied with a frown, as he looked at the teen. "Tsk, I get what you're trying to say." He admitted as he looked away.

"Then what is your answer?" Harry asked curiously, before the sound of explosions grabbed his, Maine's and Rin's attention.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

Harry looked around and noticed the area had permafrost along the ground, something he didn't create. He looked forward into the forests in at the edge of the clearing, to see and hear explosions. "It would seem someone's engaged in a battle." He commented.

"It someone's in trouble, we have to go help them!" Rin said seriously.

"But you're half demon." Harry stated.

"Like I give a shit about stuff like that!" Rin said angrily. "If I didn't take action because of what I am, and somebody died because I did nothing, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for that!" He stated.

Maine growled, causing Harry to glance at the white armored being, before he sighed. "Well, if it's for the greater good. Once you consider that, it makes all the sense in the world." Harry commented with a frown. Even if he was a demon, if Rin didn't go around killing people and genuinely wanted to help people, it would help the world out of this Dark Age.

Harry took a few steps towards the explosions, before he stomped his foot into the ground. Rin watched as a crack formed along the ground and broke the Devil's Trap. And almost instantly Rin was enveloped in intense blue flames, before they dissipated when he sheathed his demon slaying sword. Rin picked up his duffle back and he looked towards Harry and Maine, before the three moved.

The three stopped at a scene that confused one and had the other two scowling. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Coco were fighting several dark creatures. To Maine, all he saw was the five girls fighting and attacking nothing, which is was they seemed to be doing, since they looked as confused and nervous as he was.

Harry and Rin on the other hand were able to see what the girls were fighting. The dark creatures were a few meters high, and were covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth, making them resemble wraiths.

"What the hell are those?!" Rin asked with a scowl, as he grabbed onto the hilt of his demon slaying sword.

"They're Dementors…" Harry began, before he noticed who the main targets of the Dementors were. They seemed to be focusing and heavily attacking Ruby and Blake. Ruby for her pure happiness and optimism and Blake maybe for the negative emotions she naturally gave off.

"Why're they attacking cute girls?" Rin asked unsure.

"…It's in their nature…Not attacking girls, but people in general." Harry stated, before he noticed Ruby miss a swing of her giant scythe at the Dementor, since she couldn't see it. The Dementor grabbed onto Ruby's neck and lifted her up, before it moved its face closer towards hers.

Ruby kicked and struggled, as she heard the sound of deep, raspy breathing. A blinding flash of pale blue light shot by Ruby's head and collided with the Dementor's head and it flew back. Ruby fell to the ground, before she stopped mid-air and drifted towards the ground.

The silver eyed girl coughed a few times, as she held her neck, and looked around unsure. She saw Harry standing a few inches next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously.

"I ah, my head hurts." Ruby mumbled, as she rubbed the side of her head. She blinked a few times, before she collapsed unconscious.

Harry quickly knelt down next to Ruby, before he turned her over and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it.

Yang looked around, before she felt something grab onto her and lift her up into the air. She looked around but couldn't see what was holding her up, but she could feel her self being put under some kind of trance, as she felt her happiness began to seep away, before she remembered when she was younger and when she almost got Ruby and herself killed.

An explosion behind the Dementor caused it to drop the blonde girl, before Maine caught her before she could slam into the ground. Blake's eyes darted around, as she caught sight of shifting shadows. She jumped back and left a clone in her wake, but it destabilizes and shattered almost instantly.

Blake felt a force against her back and she was pushed to the ground. The sound of loud, drawn out rattling breathes filled Blake's ears, as she felt incredibly depressed and began to remember her time when she was a kid.

"Rrrg-ah!" Rin yelled, as he slashed his blade at the Dementor pinning Blake down.

The Dementor shrieked in pain, as the Hell Fire completely burnt its arms off and it flew away, trying to get away the blue fire. Rin knelt down towards Blake, before he tried to get her to stand up, but she was out of it.

Weiss formed a white glyph under her feet, before she vanished in a flicker, avoiding the moving shadows on the ground. She appeared a good distance away, but she still noticed the area was still getting chilly and the sound of loud breathing grabbed her attentions.

' _How can I fight an enemy I can't see, feel, or even guess at their numbers?'_ Weiss thought, as she crouched down and formed a glyph under her feet and lunched herself up. She formed another glyph under her feet to keep herself in the air, as she tried to assess the situation.

Coco was looking around curiously, not really being alarmed at the situation. She'd been in so many life-or-death situations stuff like this didn't really faze her. When she felt a chill up her spine, causing her to jump back and land a distance away from a shadow that almost enveloped her. ' _…It sucks that I didn't think to bring my weapon, it woulda been a party then.'_ She thought dryly.

Harry held the unconscious Ruby in one hand, as his dark green eyes looked around. He saw dozens of Dementors hording around them. He saw Rin putting the knocked out Blake on his back and tried to get her out of the battle field, while he saw Maine holding Yang over his shoulder, as she seemed out of it. He saw Weiss and Coco avoiding Dementors, by judging and observing their shadows, which surprised Harry a bit.

"Is there a plan…and what happened to her?" Coco asked, as she looked at Ruby, when she moved next to Harry.

"This is the usual reaction to people's first encounter with Dementors." Harry stated, as he quickly thrust his wand at the area behind Coco, with bolt of white light darting around and collided with a Dementor, causing it to stumble back.

Coco narrowed her eyes at Harry, when she saw his eyes weren't looking at the shadows. "Can you see them?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard not to notice them." He replied bluntly, as he thrust his wand towards a Dementor that tried to attack Weiss from behind, causing a bolt of white light to slam into the dark creature's back and grabbed Weiss' attention.

Weiss turned and looked down, before she saw Harry thrust his wand in a random direction and a bolt of white light shot out and collided with the air and stopped.

"If you know what these are, can you kill them?" Coco asked, as Weiss landed next to Harry and was panting a bit.

"You can't kill a Dementor." Harry stated.

"We can sure as hell try." Coco stated with a frown.

"No, you don't understand. You can't kill something, that which never lived in the first place." He insisted seriously. "They're Amortal. Conventional weapons are useless, they can be hurt, but they'll survive." He stated.

"If you know so much about them, is there some way to get rid of them?" Weiss questioned, as she noticed dozens of shadows approaching them. "What about that white blast you're doing?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm just pushing them back with kinetic energy. They aren't harmed, but pushed back. And since we have a lot of what they want." He said, as he held Ruby a bit tighter, and looked at the horde of Dementors.

"What do we have, that they could possibly want?!" Weiss demanded incredulously.

"Happiness, positive emotions, anything of the like." Harry informed. "And who I'm holding in my hands, is probably the most innocent, optimist I know. This is a buffet for them." He said.

Weiss scowled and almost cursed at Ruby. Even with her leader being unconscious, she was somehow flubbing things up. "So how do we stop them?" Coco asked, as she looked at the younger teens.

Harry looked around unsure; before he swiped his wand in a wide arc, with hundreds upon hundreds of the leaves on the trees in the forest, began to maelstrom in front of the group. The teen frowned and formed a very condensed shield of leaves, before Harry twisted his wand and tilted his head a bit.

The condensed shield of leaves began to rotate, with the outer part of the shield forming leaf spikes. Harry focused and pushed the rotating shield telekinetically, and manipulated it, so it's move at a constant speed regardless of any force that would act upon it.

Harry, Coco and Weiss heard dozens of thumps against the condensed shield, as it pushed forward. "They aren't completely intangible. They can interact with the physical world and it can interact with them." Harry stated.

"So we can push them away." Weiss commented.

"With a physical object, yes. Weapons, no. Unless you're weapon is a giant blunt object." Harry replied dryly, as he used his wand to adjust his glasses.

"Do they have any other weaknesses?" Coco questioned, as she looked at the large, rotating plant shield, that stopped and toppled over, crushing whatever was underneath it.

"Well…there is one…" Harry said unsure.

Coco and Weiss looked at him in some surprise. It was rare to see him confused or unsure of himself. "What is it?" Coco asked.

"It's an…ability. One I don't think I can do." Harry admitted, as he looked at the Dementors crawling out from under the condensed leaves.

"Don't think? What're you, some indecisive idiot?" Coco asked with an eye roll. "Don't think you can't do something, when you haven't even tried to see if you can." She stated.

"It's ah, not one of those things that I can wish to happen…I ah, I just don't have what's required to do it." Harry admitted, as he shifted a bit and looked away.

Weiss looked at him in surprise. She thought he was really smart and resourceful, for him not to be confident in his own abilities. Something must've been up. "What is it that you need?" She questioned, before she felt a chill again.

"I need…a happy memory." Harry admitted, causing Weiss and Coco to look at him weirdly.

"Okay…remember." Coco stated.

"…It's not that easy." Harry said, as he looked at the approaching horde of Dementors.

"Just think of a time when you were happy." Weiss said, trying to be helpful.

"I did…I just don't think it's good enough for this." Harry admitted dryly. His happiest memory was when he was seven and Severus gave him an awkward, anti-social, half hug that was a few days before he was sent to his relatives.

Weiss noticed the frost forming on the ground and her eyes darted around, before she saw the dozens of shadows approaching them. "D-does the memory, have to be happy?" She asked.

"Incredibly so." Harry replied.

Weiss looked unsure, as she gripped the helm of her light colored combat skirt. "Have you had your first kiss yet?" She asked curiously, as she cast a glance at him.

Harry looked a bit confused. "No. Why would that matter?" He asked unsure. Why was she brining up pointless things like that in a time like this?

"I think…" Weiss began.

"Ugh, you're taking too damn long." Coco said with annoyance, before she reached forward and turned Harry, so he'd face her. She used her other hand to grip the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Weiss froze, before she glared furiously at Coco with icy eyes.

Harry was frozen, as he felt the older girl kiss him, it sure as hell didn't feel bad that was obvious to him. He felt the taller and older girl push against him a bit, as Coco had one hand gripped around the back of his head and the other hand holding firmly on the helm of Harry's shirt.

After a few seconds, Coco let go of Harry and let him stumble back. Coco had a confident smirk on her face, as she saw Harry look a bit dumbstruck. Weiss scowled, before she jabbed her finger into his side, but hissed in pain when her finger hit the telekinetic barrier he was projecting.

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head, before he looked at Weiss. "What?" He asked.

"Well?" She asked with a scowl, as she crossed her arms. "Do your…thing." Weiss said. Though she was unsure what his thing was.

Harry looked forward and noticed the horde of Dementors almost right at them, before he frowned and held Ruby in one arm. He leveled his wand at the horde of wraith-like creatures, before he closed his eyes and focused on what had just happened.

Despite how quick and rushed it was, the kiss did mean something. The things people do with their mouths are unusually intimate. People can declare wars with their mouths, they can end strife, it can even say 'I love you', which is an incredibly powerful magic in itself. So to wizards, a first kiss was incredibly intimate and is something you only share with one person. Just like someone's virginity. Which is way there are so many rituals involving 'True Loves First Kiss' or 'Blood or Heart from a Virgin'. While inherently useless to anyone else physically, in a metaphysical sense, it's invaluable.

Harry focused on the feelings and the intimacy that just happened. He liked that feeling he had when he was kissed. It sure as hell was better than the shroud of pointlessness he was always under. While he wasn't sure what emotions Coco gave into the kiss, it sure wasn't hate, so that was good enough for this.

"… _Expecto Patronum_!" Harry said seriously, before a silvery-white light gleaned on the tip of his wand.

The light at the tip got larger and larger, before it compressed upon itself and exploded outwards in a bright silver-white light, which pushed and repulsed the Dementors away. The silver-white light created several large repulses, making sure the Dementors were gone, before the light dimmed.

"…Whoa…" Weiss sounded to herself, as the light dimmed. She felt that energy and the emotions that were inside it. She wasn't sure how or why, but she could feel it. And the energy itself was completely foreign to her. It wasn't the best she'd seen in the displays of power, but it was certainly unique.

"Nice light show, are they gone?" Coco asked uncaringly, as she looked around. She didn't feel any chills or saw frost forming around the area.

"Yeah." Harry replied, as he sheathed his wand into the hilt of Murciélago. After that he knelt down and put his other hand under Ruby's legs, before he lifted her up. Ruby's arms hung limply, as Harry walked over towards Maine and Rin.

"Wake up!" Rin yelled, as he tried to shake Blake awake.

Rin stumbled to the side, as Maine punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" He demanded, only for Maine to growl in reply. "Hey, don't growl at me, asshole! Talk like a normal person." He said angrily.

"Quit your nonsensical bickering." Harry said with annoyance, causing Rin to turn around. He saw the shorter teen, laying down a cute girl with really pale skin, wearing some kind of gothic Red Riding Hood outfit.

Maine looked from the unconscious Yang to Ruby, and then to Harry, before he growled. "They'll be alright. A bit anxious when they first wake up, but they weren't under the effects of the Dementors or Kissed by them either." He said seriously.

"Kissed?" Weiss questioned.

"What're Dementors?" Rin asked.

"It's a method of execution where I'm from." Harry admitted. "A Dementor's Kiss, is when a Dementor devours your soul…" He said, surprising the conscious group. "…You can exist without your soul, you know." He said with a sigh. "As long as your bodily functions are still active, but you aren't yourself anymore. No memories, nothing. You'd be an empty shell." He stated, looking at the unconscious Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Your place is…" Weiss began, before she stopped herself, but she looked disappointed in it. She didn't really know where he was from, and a part of her didn't want to know.

"I well aware of how bad it is…Amway, Dementors are some of the foulest creatures where I'm from. They infect the darkest, filthiest places. The _love_ places that are filled with decay and despair. They drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them." Harry explained. "Once you get to close to one, every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. It'll feed on you until you're as soulless and evil as it is, with nothing but the worst experiences in your life." He said seriously, as he looked down towards Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"There is a reason why they're used as guard dogs for prisons." Harry commented. "And that's why I said to let it go!" He said, looking at Weiss seriously. "You never fight an enemy you know absolutely nothing about." He stated.

"I can take care of myself." Weiss replied, as she put a hand on her hip.

"How can you fight something you cannot even see?" Harry questioned seriously. "You're lucky no one got killed, and you're lucky that was only a small pack of Dementors." He said.

"…Small pack?" Coco asked curiously. From what they saw, there was a lot of those things around them.

"Most Dementors number in the low fifties maybe even higher. Anything lower than that is lucky." Harry stated with a scowl, before he looked down towards the three unconscious girls. "Just give them plenty of chocolate when they wake up…We have to go." Harry said, as he looked at Rin and Maine.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked unsure.

"They shouldn't remember what happened a few seconds before they went under." Harry stated. "And I'm not taking credit for saving them. I don't want to be known as someone who constantly interferes in other people's affairs. You and Coco combined your efforts and pushed back the mysterious creature, okay?" He asked seriously.

Weiss looked a bit unsure. "Fine." Coco said uncaringly. "Now run along, first year, something tells me, you've got a plan with that guy." She said, glancing at Rin.

Harry glanced at Rin too, before he turned around and headed back to Beacon. Maine was quickly by his side, while Rin was a bit reluctant to leave the unconscious girls behind, but he picked up his duffle back and his sheathed demon slayer and followed the shorter teen.

"What was that, why aren't we going to say anything?" Rin asked unsure.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, as the three walked. "Despite what we are, despite what we represent or have done in the past…We all wish to do something more, something meaningful, something right." He said.

He glanced at Maine. "Redemption…" He said, before he looked at Rin. "…Acceptance…" He said, before he looked forward. "Purpose." He finished, referring to himself. "We all have goals that we'll strive for." He stated.

"So…we'll be heroes?" Rin asked curiously.

"No. We'll just be people who want to do what's right. A hero is a symbol, a representation for what people _want_ to become. For what is good. We aren't that. We're just people, people with the abilities that'll help us do what's _right_. Not good, but right." Harry explained, as the heated towards Beacon.

"And those cute girls can't know we helped them, because?" Rin asked with a frown. "That woulda definitely earned us some brownie points." He insisted.

Harry gave him a look. "They're my…friends…" He said, saying the last part unsure. He wasn't sure why he was being defensive about them, but he ignored it. He sighed and looked forward, while Maine looked at Rin and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"And as for why I don't want them to know. They don't _need_ to know. We're doing the right thing, for us and for everyone around us. We don't want some kind of reward for it." Harry stated. "And when we do things right, they won't be sure we did anything at all." He said, as he put his hands in his pockets, while Maine growled, causing Harry to nod. Rin crossed his arms and pouted to himself, as he looked away, while the three approached the school.


End file.
